Leave the Light On
by i luv ewansmile
Summary: Lisa Cuddy's world was tumbling into a dark abyss, all her hard work and nothing to show for it, she was still miserable, if only one doctor could have the cure for her bleeding heart. Huddy. A different spin from the kiss scene in "Joy" 5x06. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _Leave the Light On_

**Summary:**Lisa Cuddy's world was tumbling into a dark abyss, all her hard work and nothing to show for it, she was still miserable, if only one doctor could have the cure for her bleeding heart. Huddy. A different spin starting from the kiss scene in "Joy" 5x06.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.

* * *

During that one night, when Lisa Cuddy thought everything in her life had gone so completely wrong, diverted despite her wishful planning, was the night a defining moment stirred the healing powers of love back into her life.

Her wants in life are a brilliant job, where she helps people, a family she can care for, a child who would love her back as much as she would love it, a real relationship with a person she could spend the rest of her life with sharing their blissful moments together, being happy together.

All her dreams and ambitions seemed to spiral into a black, empty abyss when her one hope, her future, her Joy was taken from her. She was so close to fulfilling one of her dreams, to be a mother. There was nothing like loss to put her life back into focus.

She hated herself. She hated herself for letting her life be taken out of her control by the things she's done to herself. Being a workaholic, barely able to say she's got any true friends. Despite her numerous tries at dating, her social life was none other than her annoying and at the best, tolerable coworkers and employees.

She lives in a huge, beautiful yet empty house, which makes her loneliness sear through her heart when she comes home to an empty house, empty bed, an empty heart devoid of love. How could she live this way? Was it not meant to be for her to be happy? Was that too much for her to ask for?

She was already blessed beyond belief. Having loving parents who inspired her to do what she wanted, supporting her with all her decisions. She graduated the top of her class in both her undergraduate and medical school classes. From school, soaring her way through her fabulous career, youngest Dean of Medicine, not mention she was female. Being able to support herself better than most people could dream of. Yet, with all of that, she was still such a miserable person.

She thought she hid it well behind her make-up, dolled up hair, flattering feminine business suits, her spiked high heels, and tight skirts, showing off what God and her mother gave her. She had all she could ever ask for, the looks, the intelligence, the life most would dream of living.

She is the responsible, admirable doctor, attending to the needs of the world and yet partying at the best parties in town surrounded by the rich and intelligent people of her own league. She runs an entire hospital for goodness sake. She was the man, metaphorically speaking. She had it all, yet none at all. She had nothing to show for her hard work, and dedication except for an unfulfilled longing in her heart and soul.

That all changed the night she was so down, so low she didn't think her personal drive which had gotten her this far in life, could pick her up off the nursery floor. Until she heard a soft knock on her door, then the rap of shuffling feet entering her hallway.

Curiosity and fear gripped her and she pulled herself together, a part of her already knowing who would dare to mock her by his presence at such a time.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please, review and let me know what you think? Do you like it so far? If so, there is more to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** _Leave the Light On_

**Summary:**Lisa Cuddy's world was tumbling into a dark abyss, all her hard work and nothing to show for it, she was still miserable, if only one doctor could have the cure for her bleeding heart. Huddy. A different spin starting from the kiss scene in "Joy" 5x06.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Greg House, could not justify to himself why he was standing in the dark, outside her front door. He already knew the answer, he just didn't realize it yet. His love for her is strong enough to feel the empty void of her heart, sealing her, making her whole, making himself whole in the process.

Never one to let a closed door stop him, he walks into her house, searching out her tear stained face. He gasps when he sees her, so weary, broken in spirit. He searches her face, wondering how he should proceed when she startles him out of his observations.

Her voice, rough and scratchy from her emotional state, torments his heart at the tone and implications of her words.

He's at a loss to the answer to her question, he doesn't know why he's here, or why he's feeling pulled toward her, as if the gravity of the world revolves around her, dragging him toward her.

He whispers his, "I don't know," taking a measured step towards her, his hand slowly moving to cup her face. Her weary eyes are on him searching the depth of his soul, full of unshed tears, vulnerable, her grief encompasses him, making her pain his own.

His lips are upon hers before she realizes her hands are now entangled around his tall frame, grasping for dear life, for meaning, for longing. Her mind reeling from the intrusion before she loses herself in him, no longer thinking but reacting to her needs, her deepest desires.

They move awkwardly to her bedroom, caught up in the moment, of longing, of healing. Each leaving the past twenty years they've known each other, and the regret behind them. Forgetting the years of not daring to let their inhibitions down so they could lose themselves so deeply one to the other, like tonight. Tonight, they're surrendering to their desires so passionately, that their love for each other needs no spoken initiation.

For once in her life, Lisa Cuddy is content to be in her house, in her bed, because her heart was home.

The following morning found Lisa Cuddy smiling cheerfully even in her sleep, the sunshine streaming in, basking her face in brilliant radiance. To Greg House, she was the most beautiful thing he ever set eyes on, and that made him feel even dirtier for longing for her. He quite simply didn't deserve her.

She is always there for him, whether he wants her there or not. Cast in the soft shadows of his nightmarish days, in his times of trouble, hurting and need, she was always there, grasping his hand, giving him silent comfort with her presence.

There has always been something about her that intrigued him, glued him to the spot every time he set his eyes upon her. A warm tingling sensation starting in his chest, and moving throughout his body, warming his cold soul.

Yes, she was good for him, like a healing medicine with powers to bring the dead in spirit back to life. If only he knew that she needed him just as desperately. That the moments spent away, fighting what was right, was killing her. Maybe she hid her misery better than he did, but it was still there.

All his fears, all his worries had melted away last night when she responded to his touch. He could feel her longing, the rightness of her love swelling through him, carrying him through night.

But in the morning, his thoughts betrayed him, as he watched the sun dance through her hair as it filtered through the window. How could she possibly love him back after all the hardships he's caused her?

Had she really fell into his arms last night because she wanted him as much as he wanted her? Or had her vulnerable state let her do something so was bound to regret in the morning when she awoke and saw him watching her? He decided to himself that he has caused her too much pain already and he was tired of seeing her so hurt.

He carefully slid out of bed too fast, his feet hitting the floor made him gasp in pain. He had to get out of there; this could only end badly for him. Being already in physical pain he could handle, they made Vicoden and booze for that, but the emotional pain she would be able to inflict upon him with her rejection, that he would be unable to bare.

Slipping on his clothes, he swiftly makes his way over to her, he kisses her forehead, and whispers, "I will not hurt you anymore, I love you too much." And walks out of her front door, out of her life, regretting every step he's taking but hoping it was for the best.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone for the reviews on the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think, so I know if you all like it or hate it. Thank you! =D

Next chapter coming up soon...


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** _Leave the Light On_

**Summary:**Lisa Cuddy's world was tumbling into a dark abyss, all her hard work and nothing to show for it, she was still miserable, if only one doctor could have the cure for her bleeding heart. Huddy. A different spin starting from the kiss scene in "Joy" 5x06.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Rolling over, Lisa Cuddy reaches for his warmth, startled by the lack of House's presence; she wakens from her peaceful dreams.

She quickly rises from her bed and looks around the room, noticing his clothes and cane are missing along with himself. She pauses, listening, the house is eerily silent, her chest tightens, her eyes spilling rivers of tears, she knows he's gone, left her without ever looking back.

She pulls herself together, she can do this, she won't break, because she's already broken. She thought last night House had pulled and pieced her back together, but her empty bed has shattered her rebuilt hope.

But, his actions have stirred her heart, even if her mind wants only to push the thoughts from her head. Her heart aches for the feeling she felt last night, even in her sleep, it knowing how utterly happy she was.

She's trying to understand why she woke up alone, could House really be as cold as he seems or had she chipped away part of his façade last night, as she watched his eyes burn with love and desire, had she started to heal part of his misery, like he hers?

She didn't have long to ponder her reasoning, she was due at work thirty minutes ago.

* * *

The day had dragged on without giving House peace of mind. He was camped out in his office, feet propped on his desk, tennis ball resting in his palm. The red and gray ball rolling from hand to hand, not bouncing off the walls energetically like when he was working on a case, but slow movements, he was brooding.

The ball stopped, but the man in the office didn't give Wilson even a glance in his direction, as he walked through the door, now standing over the somber doctor.

Wilson hesitated before delivering his question, a cover for the real reason he was there. " I know you don't have a case, all your minions are either in the clinic or helping elsewhere, so I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch?"

House exhales, not once bringing his eyes to rest on Wilson's now worried face. Wilson had already been startled this morning by the Dean of Medicine, his friend's appearance. To any normal bystander, Lisa Cuddy might have seemed to just have been absorbed in her work but Wilson knew better, she was hurting, and he had a hunch why.

His best friend seemed to be mirroring the echoes of pain and grief he felt rolling off Cuddy. The man looked pale and miserable behind his desk. Wilson pulled out a chair and sat down, finally getting up the nerve, "Do you want to talk about it?"

A solid, "No," had him recoiling, trying a different angle, Wilson gestured to the pillow resting under House's leg, squished between him and the desk. House glances at his friend and finally comes out of his doom and gloom and half-way smirks, "She likes it rough."

Wilson's so startled from this discovery he shifts to the edge of the chair, hand coming to his face, trying to comprehend how effortlessly and genuinely House delivered that line. It had to be true, the way Cuddy looked this morning, House's somber mood, it all made sense and it all told him that both participants where having doubts, regrets, or something.

House pops a Vicoden as he studies Wilson face, watching him make the connections, putting two and two together, and apparently coming up with four and a half, he knew Wilson could read more into the situation than most.

House groans annoyed, when he sees Wilson's somber face light up, obviously happy that even though things didn't go perfect last night, that at least it was a start. House slides his legs off the desk, and moves out of the office, standing with the door open, he looks at Wilson's content face and shouts, "You coming or not?"

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please, review! This is my last written chapter, I'm working on the next at the moment. Hope you've enjoyed this one, please leave a review if you did, or even if you didn't, I'd like to know! =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** _Leave the Light On_

**Summary:**Lisa Cuddy's world was tumbling into a dark abyss, all her hard work and nothing to show for it, she was still miserable, if only one doctor could have the cure for her bleeding heart. Huddy. A different spin starting from the kiss scene in "Joy" 5x06.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

While the boys are doing lunch, Cuddy's doing everything in her power not to think about her loss or last night. She knows she was expecting too much from him, hoping he would be her prince in shining armor, she knew House would never walk the straight and narrow, not even for her.

She busies herself with paper work; an important donor is coming for a visit today. The donor wants to hold a fundraiser, in his honor of course. Apparently, he likes to dress up and flaunt his money in people's faces while getting praised for his generous donation to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Cuddy doesn't mind, he's definitely donating a hefty sum to the hospital, and she likes parties; there is some truth to House's nickname for her, Party Pants.

It was the only reason she decided to come in today, the party is Friday just one day away and she has to make sure everything was going according to plan. Wilson had told her to take some time off, that even though Joy was never actually hers; he knew how much it had shaken her. She would have, _most definitely,_ she would do anything not to have the chance of running into _him_ today, she wasn't sure she could handle that.

She slams her ink pen down, hands now cradling her face. The beginnings of a breakdown are rising in her demeanor, her senses alert that she had more important things to do than wallow in self pity, hurt, pain, but she couldn't shake the trembling in her heart every time her thoughts wandered to a certain doctor on the next floor up wondering if he was thinking about her too.

There's a rap on her office door before it swings open revealing a average sized, yet hefty, middle aged man, so caught up in himself he does not comprehend the distress of the lonely female perched behind her desk.

He drawls his salutation as if he owns the building, which in all reality his donation could build an entire wing with his name on it. Hopefully, this donor's jolly mood and self absorbed self will finally free up Cuddy's spare time after the grand party. Unlike the past two months, he's been speculating on donating, and his stipulations, a gala in his honor.

His bare ring finger being the sole reason he wants to rub elbows with Princeton's finest. He's looking for Mrs. Right, or for the future unfortunate lady, Mrs. Harry Boyle. Just the mention of his full name is enough to drive anyway potential girlfriend away fleeing, before he can spell bind her with his wads of cash, and promise of a huge rock on her finger.

Cuddy switches elegantly into business woman mode, and lithely stands and greets the newest donor to the hospital. Her mood forgotten as she easily slides the calm façade across her features, and they get right down to business.

* * *

Apparently Wilson had a bought of good luck earlier, reading House so well, noticing something was up. But, unfortunately the man is so stubborn when it comes to divulging his reasons for his actions, much less his feelings. Wilson has been trying whole heartily with carefully placed banter, inquiring about last night's events when he finally gives up.

House reaches to snatch Wilson's bag of potato chips when a thwack is heard, and a swear word is uttered from House's lips, while Wilson's are goading him into conversation while rescuing his chips. House rubs his sore hand ruefully, still dancing away from answering Wilson's prying questions. They both retreat into silence, a safe ground to regroup and plan a new strategy, it was like playing battleship with a spoiled four-year-old, House always changed the rules.

"Well since you're all rays of sunshine today…." Wilson trails off, and then asks, "So have you picked up your tux for the fundraiser?"

"Why? I'm not going," House continues to rattle off his excuses and how regretful he's going to be, missing out on the free food and booze and seeing Cuddy's bosom popping out of her dress, freely stating what he'd like to do with said bosom….

Wilson abruptly interrupts his friend's amusing try at distracting him with intimate details of Cuddy's anatomy, but he knows House has other reasons for not going to the party Friday night. Which only had partly to do with Cuddy's anatomy. House has seen enough of her assets, so much so his heart can't possibly take anymore.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please leave a review, and tell me what you think!

The next chapter will be up soon...=)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** _Leave the Light On_

**Summary:**Lisa Cuddy's world was tumbling into a dark abyss, all her hard work and nothing to show for it, she was still miserable, if only one doctor could have the cure for her bleeding heart. Huddy. A different spin starting from the kiss scene in "Joy" 5x06.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It's finally the end of the day, and Cuddy breathes out a sigh of relief when she clicks off her desk lamp. Today had been an unpleasantly long day, but everything for the party was in order. Soon she would have to return home to her empty house, empty bed, and empty hole in her drowning heart.

All she had to do was show up at work for half a day tomorrow, and then go get her hair fixed and nails done. Then she would show up at the gala she had been planning for what felt like an eternity. And by God, she was going to have herself a good time, House or not, baby or not, miserable or not, she deserved at least a few good times every now and then. Didn't she?

This is one of those points in her life where she half way knows what she wants, but she just cant seem to get from point A to point B without stumbling and meandering off course. When had life become so difficult? It frustrated her so, that she could run everything so perfectly in this hospital but she could not factor this anal perfection into her personal life. The pull of the need to fix her life had become so draining lately.

She wished she could drown her anxiety in alcohol, but she had given that up months ago. It would never do with her trying to become a mother to miscarry or deliver a child into this world, suffering physical and mental debilitations because of her carelessness.

At least she knew she wouldn't be making a fool out of herself in the following night because of her lust for alcohol. It might be the anchor to another poison, which would make her the fool of hearts. He's already done so, so many times that she wonders why she even tries. Because even with the desperate tries to repel her feelings for him, she's utterly confounded, yet consumed by her attraction to the man.

He's got that hold on her, that nothing but death could possibly break. Ugh, this attraction, this addiction to him could be so annoying, he teases her, she teases him back, she flirts, he flaunts, she gives, he takes, could he ever give himself fully to her, be the companion she so desires?

The door clicks locked, as she makes her way to her parked car. The beautiful, crisp night brings her out of her thoughts. She looks towards the heavens praying she could find peace within her soul.

* * *

_"...Nights of confusion and impossible dreams  
Days at the mirror, patchin up around the seams  
You got your glory--you paid for it all  
You take your pension in loneliness and alcohol  
Say goodbye to conventional ways  
You cant escape the hours--you lose track of the days  
The more you understand, seems the more like you do  
You never get away...everybody wants you..."_

Sitting in his apartment, House's fingers tickle the ivory keys, eliciting a harmonious tune, filling the apartment with the sounds of his soul, his emotions, her pain, his worries, yet with a touch of his desires, it had her written all over it.

He knew tomorrow was coming. He yearned for her with every fiber of his being but he can't help but to feel nauseous at the thought of stepping foot near her again, not after he walked out on her. How could every decision he act upon cause himself such agony, because maybe part of him realized his affect on her?

Ugh, was it possible for him to be detoxing from her? Cuddy withdrawals? To him it surely felt possible, her presence alone could intoxicate him to the point of happy drunkenness where nothing else mattered in the world.

Hopefully some poor soul will fall mysteriously ill and need the services of the one and only Dr. Gregory House, world renowned diagnostician, hold the applauds, please. Or else he'll be tormented with running noses and crotch rot until the hour of doom.

The hour Cuddy had decided earlier he could take off. She was hoping at the time he would use it to his advantage and clean up before making an appearance at the gala, hoping he wouldn't disappoint her, if he did he would be punished with double the clinic hours the following week.

House could find no reason to think that she still would want him there. Other than of course to be a walking billboard for the hospital. Who's better than his gangly frame, hunched over a cane, moving awkwardly through a throng of people gawking at the apparent cripple, wondering why he was there? That is, until they are on the receiving end of his venomous remarks, then will the reputation of the snarky yet brilliant doctor precede him?

He's always hated people staring at him; it's always grated on his nerves, and being paraded in front of potential donors made his skin crawl with their snobby looks. House comes out of his thoughts, finally noticing what time it was, maybe he'd get some sleep tomorrow after he locks himself in exam room number two.

He crawls into bed, thinking about how close his proximity would be to her tomorrow, there was no way of avoiding it, she was surely to hunt him down and he didn't want that confrontation, words have a way of escaping lips when riled up.

He couldn't ignore how his heart sped up just the tiniest bit when he thought of her. Or the slight smile on his lips as he slipped off into a pleasant dream of her chewing him out of course, and waltzing away, swaying to the sound of his heart beat as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Lyrics are by Billy Squier, "Everybody Wants You".

Please review! I promise the next chapter will be much better, it's time for the party!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** _Leave the Light On_

**Author:** i luv ewansmile

**Summary:**Lisa Cuddy's world was tumbling into a dark abyss, all her hard work and nothing to show for it, she was still miserable, if only one doctor could have the cure for her bleeding heart. Huddy. A different spin starting from the kiss scene in "Joy" 5x06.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The sunshine broke the dawn of a new day, spreading it's warmth to the sole occupant of a queen sized bed, who was currently arguing with her alarm clock. Defeated Lisa Cuddy told the offending object to, "Shut up already," as she punched the off button and crawled out of bed.

If there had ever been a hard night's day, this would be the perfect equal to that night only a few nights ago, she just doesn't realize it yet. This day would lead into a torrent of change for her, maybe not physical change as much as emotional realizations, or revelations so to speak.

Stepping into the shower, she lets her mind wander to the things she's got to do today, forms to filled out, people setting up for tonight to boss around….wayward doctor to keep under control. She shuts off the faucet, and grabs a towel wiping her face before covering herself, feeling clean and refreshed, ready to start a new day.

Finally, at work, she's got to hurry, time will speed by today, and there are a limited number of hours left before the first guests arrive, but she's so anxious and excited. Always the giddy feeling of being the center of attention, the one in charge, gets her spirits riled up. Tonight she'd prove to her self how strong she is and sparkle like the star of the show.

Lisa Cuddy, is the mastermind behind the chaos, the equal to the medical genius who was currently stowed away in an exam room, already complaining about not having even one, seemingly, real case, to be his miracle excuse of escaping the clinic and a certain event he wanted to avoid like the plague. Oh well, he still has right much time to find an excuse, but he might want to be more careful what he wishes for. Destiny has a cruel way of playing games with you, giving you what you need but not what you want.

Gregory House begrudgingly stalks out of exam room two, and flings a sample vile at the head nurse. She graciously catches the offending crotch swab, smugly smiling at the bored and pranking doctor. House grins, "Touché," in response, and grabs another patient file.

Today could not pass more slowly for House. The same types of complaints from patients, "it hurts, it itches, my nose runs rivers of lime green buggers…." He stealthy escapes before another patient can sit in front of him embarrassed, admitting to not comprehending the use a condom.

He smoothly walks by Cuddy's office, patient file covering his face, he sends it flying like a Frisbee onto the desk as he triumphfully marches, undetected from the clinic to the elevators, escaping to freedom.

* * *

Wilson is just coming back from seeing a patient, when he swings open his office door to a peculiar sight, one he's seen many times, he rolls his eyes. Shrugging out of his lab coat, he ignores the sleeping man on his couch until he hears a vibrating snore loud enough to surely waken the dead, or give Wilson a migraine.

Shaking the sleeping man none too gently, House rolls slightly, but it's just enough to send him to the floor. His eyes open, and he glares at Wilson's polished clean shoes, eyes moving up to, He Who Dared To Wake The Sleeping Monster. Wilson, not at all intimidated by House's glare, laughs, full and hearty at the sight of his best friend.

Not even offering a hand to the fallen doctor, Wilson sits down on his couch and asks, "So, hiding from Cuddy again, or do you actually just enjoy the extra clinic hours she's going to give you for cutting short your work day?"

Seeing no response from the older doctor who is picking himself off the floor, stretching the sleepiness and stiffness out of his body, Wilson continues, "So are you going to actually clean up before busting up the party tonight?"

"I told you, I'm _not_ coming," House adamantly states pushing the door open, swallowing down a white pill, while recapping the little orange vial with practiced precision. Wilson sighs in defeat, he was hoping House would at least show up to hang out a while, he's never been one to turn down free booze…. maybe he'll try again later, right now he's got to go home and get ready himself.

* * *

Cuddy had called Wilson's cell phone while she was getting her nails done. He didn't need to ask why she was calling, and apparently, she found her answer in the regretful tone of his voice. House has showed no intention of showing up at the gala tonight.

She knows it will be hard, but she's got to try. She needs him there. She keeps telling herself it's for the good of the hospital, but she can't quell that tingling feeling she gets when she thinks of him.

Cuddy couldn't go on pretending nothing happened between her and House, maybe tonight they could finally talk. _Ha_, she thought to herself, is it really possible to have a serious conversation with House?

After the other night, she's not sure she knows him at all, anymore. Don't get her wrong, the other night was a blissful, memory she'll treasure, a time she lost all inhibitions, and she felt good, loved, and at peace. However, that morning, waking up alone, puzzled her, and _hurt_ her, _why would he do that?_

"…_My shine will be complete  
With your fire your fire  
My tremolo  
You're my fire _

_Don't take away my shine  
My shine is all I have  
My heat, my love, my beauty and my glad  
It worries me sometimes that I want love  
And live a life of sad_

_Sweet baby, my fire  
My desire, fire…"_

Stepping out of the tub after a long, hot soak, House pauses, listening to his answering machine pick up. _Her_ voice comes over the speaker, and his heart rate speeds up, his chest tightens as he holds his breath, listening.

"House, I know you're there, where else would you be, surely not the clinic…" she pauses, "I know things are a little weird with us right now, but I…_ne_…" she almost gives herself away, but House isn't fooled, "…if you don't show up tonight, you'll be doing double clinic hours for the next two months…_bye_."

The answering machine beeps off, House's mind racing, mouth apart, breathing shallow as he finally makes up his mind. "Shit, shit, shit…" he utters, apparently he never went to pick up his tuxedo from the cleaners like Wilson reminded him too.

Hurrying, he dries off, towels dry his hair, palming it straight, not bothering to give himself a second look in the mirror and he's off. Out the door, back pack on his shoulder carrying his dress shoes, socks, and silver handled cane. The engine of his Honda motorcycle revs as he speeds into the night.

* * *

Finding it hard not to admire the glamorous gala Lisa had put on,_ that woman never did anything half way_, Wilson didn't stop to check up on his friend until an hour after it had started. Wilson, handsome in his tuxedo, excused himself and is now pacing the floor at the entrance to the party, cell phone held to his ear, getting once again House's voice mail.

He walks in through the doors of the hospital. Cuddy's eyes automatically search his face, she _sighs_, lips in a tight line, trying to hide her disappointment and tiny bit of anger as she turns her attention back to the elaborately dressed guests she was playing host to.

* * *

House is racing down the lane, hoping, no, praying, that the dry cleaner's haven't already closed before he gets there. Taking no notice of the residential area speed zone, House gasps in shock as he finally notices the flashing blue lights swiftly moving up behind him.

He curses his bad luck, as he stands beside his bike, helmet in hand. The police officer, apparently is having a rough night and is in no mood for House's antics and crazed hand gestures as he tries to explain that he is a doctor and that it is very important that he gets to where he's going.

The police officer kindly yet firmly explains to his now handcuffed detainee that he was going 41 in a 35 and that he was under arrest, apparently he's had one too many parking violations he hasn't paid for and would be spending this evening, and night in the county jail.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry, this chapter probably isn't what you all were expecting, but it's much longer than usual so I hope that makes up for it.

This story has took a slightly different turn, but it's going to be much longer, and a fun ride, hopefully!

Please review, and tell me what you think! =)

Lyrics by Daniel Lanois, "My Fire".

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** _Leave the Light On_

**Summary:**Lisa Cuddy's world was tumbling into a dark abyss, all her hard work and nothing to show for it, she was still miserable, if only one doctor could have the cure for her bleeding heart. Huddy. A different spin starting from the kiss scene in "Joy" 5x06.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"…_Well, I keep on thinkin bout you, sister golden hair surprise  
And I just cant live without you; cant you see it in my eyes?  
I been one poor correspondent, and I been too, too hard to find  
But it doesnt mean you aint been on my mind _

_Will you meet me in the middle, will you meet me in the air?  
Will you love me just a little, just enough to show you care?  
Well I tried to fake it, I dont mind sayin, I just cant make it…"_

* * *

It hasn't been ten minutes and House is pacing the cell. He hobbles to the bars, grabbing them to hold himself steady and yells for the guard. His apparently intoxicated cell mate finally wakes up enough to notice he wasn't alone, and he thought he'd let his feelings be known.

"Hey you.." House startled from his fuming, swings around, one hand on his thigh, trying to keep balance, now facing the drunk, "yeah, I'm talking to you, what's the matter, you a cripple or something…?" Any normal time House might have ignored him, but tonight he unleashed his scathing comments on the man.

The guard walked in and House's attention immediately turned to him, begging the man for his phone call when a loud _thwack_ is heard ringing through the room, followed by the sound of House sliding down to the floor, out cold.

The night guard, young and new on the job, jumped at the sudden attack, and hurriedly called in reinforcements from the next room. After the angry drunk was secured in a cell all by himself, the young guard accessed the man sprawled on the floor, who was sporting a nasty contusion on his jaw.

The guard, who was trying to rouse House, jerked in surprise when the prone figure raised his head and moaned, "…wall..et, call..Wil..son…" then dropped his head once again to the cold cement floor.

After looking up House's file, and the charge he was brought in with, the guard looks through the man's wallet, finding a hospital I.D. card and an emergency card with one, Dr. James Wilson, listed as primary care physician and immediate contact number.

Now understanding the man's pained gait when he first met him, the guard fears he would get in trouble if House,_ the disabled man, in the guard's mind_, is harmed anymore. Hey, this was the kids first week on duty; he wasn't ready to get fired. He hit the send button on the telephone, hoping that Dr. Wilson would be willing to post the bail and pick up the hurt doctor.

* * *

Wilson was slowly beginning to enjoy himself, sipping on a Pepsi, and chatting with a few of his peers from the Oncology department, when his cell phone vibrated in his coat pocket. He smiled his apology as he once again excused himself.

Looking at the caller I.D., his face fell from anticipation to confusion, his voice betraying his emotions when he answered the call. During the conversation, Wilson stole quickly away to his car, not bothering to tell anyone where he was going.

* * *

The young guard kept the conversation short and sweet, informing Dr. Wilson of House's speeding ticket, the amount of money needed to post bail, and only partly telling him about House's run in with a fist.

Wilson was angry by the time he arrived at the police station. Barging in, he caught a lot of stares with his brilliant attire; he even heard one female cop wolf whistle, and an older cop grumble something about people having friends in high places.

Wilson posted House's bail and was told he could take House with him, that is, if he could get him up off the floor. This further enraged Wilson, thinking his friend was possibly high or drunk. If he had listened carefully earlier to the guard who called him, he would have realized that it wasn't the case, this time.

Not taking in House's appearance, Wilson effectively yanks him by his shirt into a standing position. This startles House awake, who just previously recovered enough to be considered sleeping, rather than knocked out cold. House would have voiced his opinion at being awakened like that, but he caught sight of his friend and was about to tell him not thank you, but something, to show him that he appreciated him bailing him out of jail, but he suddenly felt light headed.

Quickly realizing his misconception, Wilson softly asks, "Gezz House, what have you done this time?" He hands House his blue back pack, from which House grabs his Vicoden, taking two, and then slowly rummaging through his bag, trying to find a pair of shoes.

Wilson continues his questioning and gestures to his own jaw, rubbing it in mock sympathy. House finishes putting his shoes on, stands up and gingerly brings his hand up to inspect his sore jaw, but he is more concerned with his pounding head, but he decides not to share this piece of information with his friend, who was quickly switching to doctor mode.

Wilson was about to make him sit down again, but House strongly states that he's fine, and half way smirks, asking Wilson, "So, do you think the cleaners will still be open?" Wilson follows House's smiling eyes as they look down at his shiny, black, dress shoes. Realization dawns on Wilson's face before he laughs, "I'm sure I can pull a few strings," he was happy his friend decided to join in on the night's festivities. Better late, than never.

* * *

Weary that House might change his mind, Wilson follows House to the hospital, where the party was being held. It took a little bit of persuasion on Wilson's part, but the owner of the dry cleaner let House get his tuxedo. It was worth the extra hundred dollar tip.

The black suit was now lying in the back seat of Wilson's Volvo, Wilson was still smirking at the thought of House riding up to the gala on his motorcycle, wearing his most expensive tuxedo. Wilson was sure he would have, if he hadn't insisted the wind blown look and grease stains didn't go well with the expensive fabric of his tuxedo.

Wilson winces at the image of the scuffs marks he'd have to buff out later from the marks left by House switching gears. Well they were Wilson's dress shoes House was riding with on the motorcycle ahead of him. House has a tendency to borrow things and never give them back. Not that Wilson minded, he was just happy the man was going, much less that, he actually wanted to dress to impress.

Busy looking in his rear view mirror, Wilson is wishing that House would slow down before he, or both of them, get pulled over, again. Preoccupied, Wilson misses the swerve of the orange motorcycle as its driver blacks out for two seconds, then rights the vehicle once again, correcting the moment of his short lapse of control. Maybe Wilson should have examined his friend more closely.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Maybe, House will make it to the party, I guess you'll have to wait and see.

Hmm....It was a good thing House didn't fall off his bike, he might have gotten run over by his best friend, how terrible would have that been? Ahah.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! =)

Lyrics by America, "Sister Golden Hair".

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

**Title: **_Leave the Light On_

**Author:** i luv ewansmile

**Summary:**Lisa Cuddy's world was tumbling into a dark abyss, all her hard work and nothing to show for it, she was still miserable, if only one doctor could have the cure for her bleeding heart. Huddy. A different spin starting from the kiss scene in "Joy" 5x06.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"_It's getting to the point  
Where I'm no fun anymore  
I am sorry  
Sometimes it hurts so badly  
I must cry out loud  
I am lonely  
I am yours, you are mine  
You are what you are  
And you make it hard. _

_Remember what we've said and done and felt  
About each other  
Oh babe, have mercy  
Don't let the past remind us of what we are not now_

_Fear is the lock, and laughter the key to your heart  
And I love you. _

_What have you got to lose?_

_Can I tell it like it is? (Help me I'm suffering)  
Listen to me baby.  
It's my heart that's a suffering (Help me I'm dying)  
It's a dying, that's what I have to lose  
I've got an answer  
I'm going to fly away  
What have I got to lose?_

_Change my life, make it right  
Be my lady…"_

* * *

Miraculously, House makes it to a side of door of the hospital, unscathed by the pavement, and grateful his friend hadn't seemed to notice his earlier bought with dizziness; hopefully it was just a slight concussion, nothing more.

While dressing in the bathroom stall, Wilson yells at him to hurry up. House walks out leaning heavily on a silver handled cane, accenting his already impressive imagine. Wilson nods his head in response to House's gruff, "Do I look alright?" Wilson tells him, "You better have a good excuse when Cuddy see's you," Wilson gestures to House's jaw, "... or else she'll be coming after you with a scalpel and enough clinic hours to last until your retirement…" Wilson's attempt to lighten the mood fails, but he tires again, "…um…you better not mention you're escape from prison, either," that brings a small smirk to House's face. He grins, "I'll just tell her my hooker like's it rough too." Wilson just rolls his eyes in reply as they exit.

The two gentlemen stand together in comfortable silence while hitching a ride on the elevator. House suddenly has the feeling of something kin to butterflies in his stomach; he pops the lid off the orange vial for the secound time tonight, trying to calm his nerves with the narcotic.

The door dings open, and they both slide into the crowd, no one really noticing the pair moving around the tables. The people chattering, most of their moods pleasant with the warm current of alcohol flowing through them.

House nods to his fellows, who seem to be enjoying themselves, nut quieting almost instantly at his presence, making him laugh, he wondered if he was the topic of their conversation. He throws a few comments out about the revealing dress Thirteen wore and congratulates Taub on finding a tuxedo his wife didn't have to hem for him. Little did he realize they were all staring at the damage to his chin, and the way his pupils were slightly dilated. _Shouldn't they have been pin prick sized because of all the Vicoden he's taken? _Foreman was about to question House about it, when the Diagnostician steers himself towards a hostess with alcohol, laughing to himself, Foreman wonders how that man has even lived this long with his habits.

Wilson leaves House on his own, glad to see him being civil to his team and enjoying himself. _Was that his second scotch already?_ Wilson makes his way around the elegantly decorated room. He glances around, trying to find the worried pair of blue eyes he knows would be looking for him after his abrupt disappearance earlier. He almost regrets bailing House out of jail and brining him here when he sees the anguished look on Cuddy's face. She hasn't noticed House's presence yet, but before Wilson can greet her with good news, she moves swiftly away, losing herself in other people's company.

Wilson swore under his breath. This was going to be harder than he thought. Why couldn't the two of them just get together, and be together, and just be happy. Wilson could feel a migraine coming on, tonight was supposed to be care free, laid back, and an enjoyable kind of night.

He was brought out of his musing when House shoves his favorite beer in front of his face, telling him to, "Lighten up, I've got all night to make things right." How in the world House knew what Wilson was thinking, was beyond him. It might not have been as big a mystery as he thinks, Wilson was echoing House's own concerns. House was just as jittery as he was.

* * *

"… _I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with _

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like deja vu  
Me standing here with you_

_You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough  
You never know, when it shows up, make sure you're holding on  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on…_

* * *

It was much later in the night when Cuddy finally spots House, he is making his way to the bar to retrieve another drink, yet she was constantly pulled into another conversation with pushy donors, wanting all her time and attention. She sighed once again, duty calls. But, her heart was a little lighter, happy with the knowledge of him being there.

House was making his way back into the shadows of the corner, when he suddenly felt light headed once again, worse than while he was driving. It was enough to make him stumble and slosh his drink onto the floor. An arm spun him around, and he was faced with a very concerned looking Wilson, his brown eyes realizing the difference between a drunken stumble and a sign of a concussion.

Not caring if anybody noticed, House let Wilson lead him back to his office, where he laid down on the couch. House mumbling, "It wasn't this bad…" Wilson not caring, he quickly stood up, hands at his hips, shaking his head, wondering how he could have missed this and then he strode out in search of a few supplies, two of which being a bag of ice for the swelling, and a BP cuff, he already knew House was tachycardic.

* * *

Lisa Cuddy was enjoying her time talking and laughing with the guests, and happy they were having a good time, but that was an hour or two ago. Her happy mood slipped away as she spotted Wilson making for the front door in a hurry. She clenched her hand to her heart, worried that something was wrong. She made herself calm down, knowing that Wilson would eventually inform her.

However, when Wilson eventually returned and she didn't see _him_ there along side him, she got caught up in the moment and dashed away, trying to hide her heartache, knowing that it was irrational. She soon realized how silly her reaction was, when she spotted a pair of icy, cobalt blue eyes from across the room, but she couldn't break away from her duties to speak to him, and he never made his way farther than the bar. That had been well over twenty minutes ago.

The party was finally calming down, a few of the guest having other engagements they needed to wake up early for the next day. Cuddy finally breaks free of all the handshakes, fake smiles, and trivial conversation. She anxiously looks around, but her mood darkens when she doesn't find who she's looking for.

Not being one to give up easily, she asks the receptionist at the door if she had seen either House or Wilson. Her reply was negative. But a short conversation with Foreman is enough to send her high heels clicking toward the elevators. She walks past House's office, slightly disappointed when she notices all the lights are off, and the doors are locked, but she smiles sheepishly when she sees the glint of light shining under Dr. Wilson's door.

She slowly swings the door open, almost afraid of what she will find.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please hit the review button and tell me whether you like it, or hate it. Thanks. =)

Next chapter, Cuddy finally speaks with House, or does she?

Lyrics by Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young, "Suite: Judy Blue Eyes" and by Nickelback, "Gotta Be Somebody"

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** _Leave the Light On_

**Author:** i luv ewansmile

**Summary:**Lisa Cuddy's world was tumbling into a dark abyss, all her hard work and nothing to show for it, she was still miserable, if only one doctor could have the cure for her bleeding heart. Huddy. A different spin starting from the kiss scene in "Joy" 5x06.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"…_Tho I keep searching for an answer,  
I never seem to find what I'm looking for  
Oh lord, I pray  
You give me strength to carry on,  
Cos' I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_An here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time_

_But, here I go again,  
Here I go again…"_

* * *

House turns his head at the sound of the intrusion, thinking Wilson has gotten a lot faster or else he's blacked out a bit. But soon catching the sound of high heels clicking, before he has the audacity to appear embarrassed as she stepped into the room, his eyes take in the magnificent sight that was Lisa Cuddy.

Her gorgeous brown locks were in elegant waves flowing around her face and shoulders, her satin dress the color of royal blue, is as beautiful and stunning as the person wearing it. House was finding it hard to breathe in her presence. His gaze over her body catches her off guard, a frown gracing her features. She walks closer, her body swaying like in his dreams; he knows what was coming next, and he braced himself for the storm.

* * *

Taking in the appearance of his long masculine form stretched out over Wilson's couch, the sight of him laying there so handsome and appealing and shocking to her, seeing him in his tuxedo, it was enough to make her heart race. And cause her mind to go astray, but she soon torn her eyes off him, remembering her heartbreak a few nights ago and almost shouting, "House, what are you doing?" Her lips quivered, letting all the emotional baggage loose from the past couple of hours, days, years…the words spilling from her lips.

Before she knew it, she was sobbing, but she was not the distressed woman House held the other night, no, she was angry, angry at him, for him leaving her, toying with her emotions, using her…

Watching her with intense eyes, House let her accusations wash over him, it hitting him like a verbal punch to the gut, knocking him breathless, not from her beauty but her pure, honest, truth, her hurt, and uncertainty shining through, but most stunningly her love…her love for him. She cared for him more than he could comprehend.

He stopped her ramblings with a simple word, "Why?" He quite simply didn't understand her loyality to him, and that was about all his groggy mind could come up with. She stutters to a stop, her mouth echoes his question but no sound escapes. Her puzzled look silences what he wants to tell her; the reasons why he wouldn't be good for her, how he would hurt her, how he's hurting her now and how that is hurting him, how it has his soul, writhing in agony.

But, she takes his question as a rejection. Angry tears spill from her eyes. She's so drained, she's wasted all her energy pouring her feelings out to a man as cold as ice. _And that's the response she gets?_ She just doesn't understand, she can feel herself about to break down and she doesn't want him to witness it this time.

Quietly but loathingly she tells him, "Leave House." He looks at her, angry, confused tears brimming in his eyes. She continues, "Go, …now!" He stands, shaking slightly, silently questioning her, but her shrill, shaking voice spurs him toward the door, "I don't know why I even tried in the first place," she sobs, "who could love someone as cold hearted as you…? Leave, and I don't care if I ever see your face again!" She's give out now, her energy drained from her and she slumps to the floor, crying against the couch he just vacated.

* * *

"…_Was it something I said or something I did  
Did my words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess thats why they say_

_Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn…"_

* * *

Part of House wants to so badly rush back in, and pull her into his arms and take all her pain away, but he can't, he's the reason she's suffering, and he's angry at himself, angry at her words, all he can do is see red, and he's makes his way out of the building, not bothering to retrieve his helmet as he kicks the motorcycle into gear and drives off, fire burning through his veins.

* * *

Cuddy is pulling her legs up to her chest, hugging them, sobbing into her knees, when Wilson skids to a halt in front of her. All he could think was _Oh my God, Oh my God, what has he done?! I leave him alone for five minutes!..._

The supplies he went to retrieve, mere minutes ago, lay forgotten as Wilson tried to console Cuddy. Easing her up onto the couch, he begs her to tell him what happened. As Cuddy tries to explain, Wilson's concerned demeanor switches so quickly, it catches Cuddy off guard, his words to her are quiet but held an edge to them she rarely heard from the gentle doctor, "You did what?" He seethed. Wilson quickly snaps up to his feet, "Cuddy, where did he go?"

Cuddy glares up at him, not liking the tone of voice he's using with her, the victim in this tragic game of love. But, Wilson's next words sends her into a fresh wave a tears.

"He's hurt! He's probably got a concussion! And now, this?! You let him drive in the condition he's in?!" Wilson, slowly starts to calm down with a twinge of remorse when he sees the look of panic on Cuddy's face. She's about to cry again so he comforts her, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she mumbles, "I didn't know…" Wilson giving in, wraps his arms around her, speaking softly, "Of course you didn't. Hell, I didn't even notice until he about passed out on me at the party, that man can hide just about anything."

That comment stuck with her, she remembers the look of anger on House's face at her demand, but she could now see clearly the look of hurt in his sea blue eyes…she whispered into Wilson's shirt, "Oh, Wilson, we've got to find him." She sobs into his shirt, "What have I done?"

* * *

"…_There Is No Good Reason  
I Should Have To Be So Alone  
I'm Smothered By This Emptiness  
Lord I Wish I Was Made Of Stone  
Like I Fool I Lent My Soul To Love  
And It Paid Me Back In Change  
God Help Me  
Am I The Only One Who's Ever Felt This Way?_ "

_Now My Sense Of Humor Needs A Break  
I See A Shadow In The Mirror  
And She's Laughin' Through Her Tears  
One More Smile's All I Can Fake_

_Am I The Only One Who's Ever Felt This Way?_

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's so short but this was orignally a very long chapter I broke into two.

Thank you to all people who have reviewed so far, they bring a smile to my face! Please keeping reading and reviewing!

Lyrics by: Whitesnake, "Here I Go Again", Poison, "Every Rose Has It's Thorn," and the Dixie Chicks, "Am I the Only One (Whose Ever Felt This Way)".

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** _Leave the Light On_

**Author:** i luv ewansmile

**Summary: **Lisa Cuddy's world was tumbling into a dark abyss, all her hard work and nothing to show for it, she was still miserable, if only one doctor could have the cure for her bleeding heart. Huddy. A different spin starting from the kiss scene in "Joy" 5x06.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Leaving Cuddy to wash her face, and clean up, she still had to play the part of the Dean of Medicine, Wilson races down the stairs, searching for a face he knows he will not find in the crowd.

Asking the receptionist, he finds House has left his coat jacket and helmet, but that gives Wilson no warm feeling, but a cold chill, releasing that House is probably out on the road right now, with no helmet to protect his already concussed head, no jacket on his arms to protect him from the chill, alcohol dulling an already Vicoden dulled body, and hurt, tearing away at him, heart and soul. The thought makes Wilson want to vomit. Hands shaking, he tries to calm his nerves, hoping his body was overreacting, that House would come home, safe, when he was ready.

* * *

"_All alone at the end of the of the evening  
And the bright lights have faded to blue  
I was thinking bout a woman who might have  
Loved me and I never knew  
You know Ive always been a dreamer  
(spent my life running round)  
And its so hard to change  
(cant seem to settle down)  
But the dreams Ive seen lately  
Keep on turning out and burning out  
And turning out the same_

_You can spend all your time making money  
You can spend all your love making time  
If it all fell to pieces tomorrow  
Would you still be mine?_

_So put me on a highway  
And show me a sign  
And take it to the limit one more time..."_

* * *

House's mind is numb from all the drugs coursing through his system. The glare from passing headlights are streaks in his vision as he pushes his motorcycle to its limit.

He was free. The wind blowing through is hair and on his face, drying the salty tears on his pale skin. The night hiding the misery on the man's face.

The rev of the engine was almost calming to his rapidly beating heart. He knew he should stop, that this was sick, it was dangerous, he could lose it all. But he didn't care. All his life he's been plagued, with the thoughs of not being good enough, not doing the right thing.

How insane was he to think, even had that spark of hope when he heard her high heels click to a stop at Wilson's door. He was hoping she'd come for him, she did, but he had never expected her to be so…wounded. God, how could he have hurt her so badly? He loved her. _Why did it taking things getting so bad between them before he realized this?_

He's ripped from his self-loathing by a spasm in his gut; apparently alcohol, Vicoden and concussion do not go well together. He glides the motorcycle off to the side of the road before he's tumbling off it, heaving onto the dark pavement. He's having trouble catching his breath through the violent hurls. His throat burns with the stomach acid mixed with all the alcohol he has managed to consume in the last couple of hours.

He straightens up, grimacing at the foul substance that was his vomit. House wipes his mouth off, huffing into his shirt sleeve while looking around for his fallen cane heard clatter. House limps his way to the middle of the road to retrieve his cane which he apparently kicked off its mount while he dismounted from his bike earlier.

The few steps had his world spinning around him, he's becoming more lightheaded. He mentally adds _dehydration_ to his list of symptoms on his mental white board.

Moving too quickly, he tries to grope for his bike, thinking he's about to pass out, when all he sees is a blinding light and then nothing.... Nothing but pain.

* * *

"_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

_This time I think I'm to blame…  
Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry_

_I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby, Yeah.  
I'm sorry"_

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**Author's Note:** Ahah, sorry about the cliffhanger, I couldn't help myself!

Sorry it was so short, but I hope the double post on today, Friday, makes up for it! This chapter was the last I had completely written, so the next update might be in the next couple of days instead of being updated daily.

Thanks for reading!

Please review, it puts a smile on my face knowing that others are reading. =)

Lyrics by: The Eagles, "Take It To The Limit" and by Buckcherry, "Sorry".

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** _Leave the Light On_

**Author:** i luv ewansmile

**Summary:** Lisa Cuddy's world was tumbling into a dark abyss, all her hard work and nothing to show for it, she was still miserable, if only one doctor could have the cure for her bleeding heart. Huddy. A different spin starting from the kiss scene in "Joy" 5x06.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"…_Never mind me cause I've been dead  
Out of my body been out of my head  
Never mind the songs they hum  
Don't want to sing along  
There's nothin that I said_

_That'll bring you happiness happiness  
Is hard to come by I confess  
I'm bad at this thing happiness  
If you find it share it with the rest of us_

_Never mind the words that came  
Out of my mouth when all that I could feel was pain  
The difference in the two of us  
Comes down to the way  
You rise over things I just put down…"_

* * *

Wilson returned to his office where he left Lisa Cuddy while she was reapplying some of her makeup. She had just finished when her cell phone started ringing.

Shocked that she was actually carrying it, but not entirely surprised, Wilson wondered, _where is she hiding it on that stunning body, um, dress. _Even in the sanctuary of his mind, James Wilson was still _trying_ to be a gentleman.

Wilson does play the part of a gentleman and turns around. Cuddy pulls her dress up to mid-thigh, and unclasps the phone resting there in its holder against her leg.

_House would have loved this_, she thinks, smiling sadly to herself as she lets the dress fall back down over her legs. She starts to answer it, but checks the number to see who it is first. She gasps so loudly that Wilson takes it as his cue to turn back around.

His forehead wrinkles in confusion at her reaction, then a deep hollow feeling overcomes him, knowing that something terrible has happened when Cuddy answered the phone.

* * *

The night is cold and dark but the street is cast in a soft white glow, radiating from the headlight of an orange motorcycle. The driver never had the time to turn it off; it was now running idly while the owner takes cares of his other worries, himself.

An audible groan is heard from the pavement, along with heavy panting as House tries to calm himself down and ride out the pain. Eyes squeezed shut, arms gripping his leg as best he can. Trying to soothe the spasm without bending his spine from his supine position on the ground, he barely had any energy to move.

Pain has that way of blocking all other thoughts from your mind. It takes over, controls your life, nothing could bring you out of it, except maybe, a cell phone, the lifeline to the outside world, out of this misery and quite possibly into another.

House thinks to himself how absurd his situation really was. Getting told by his love of his life to practically get the hell out of her life and never to come back. Then passing out, his head almost making contact with the headlight of his motorcycle, only for him to twist himself away to crack his skull on the curb, which only added fuel to the fire he felt radiating from the knee he just mangled and the scar that reminded him every day of all the things he's lost.

Being brought back to the present his hand wraps around his cell phone, House lets out a shaky breathe, and stares into the night wondering if he really was stubborn enough not to make the phone call.

His predicament made the choice for him; he wasn't sure himself if he could even get up, so he flipped the phone open, dialed the number and when he got an answer he answered, gruff from the pain and slurred by his pounding head, House said, "_Hey_," through gritted teeth.

Cuddy almost screamed into her phone from the joy of hearing his voice. So shocked that he called, she almost dropped her phone, fumbling with it in her hands, before she demanded, "_House, where are you_?"

The line was silent for a moment, Cuddy thought he might have hung up, but in reality his head was swimming and his ears ringing from Cuddy's loud, high pitched questioning, he needed a minute to recuperate.

After his view of the world didn't stop spinning, House shut his eyes once again, trying to block out the pain and listened for her voice.

"_House, I'm sorry, I'm... so… sorry, I didn't….I didn't mean anything of what I said, please come back….come home." _House had never heard her beg, of course she'd bargained with him to do his job, his clinic hours… but to hear her pleading with him… he could swear her pull of gravity could be felt through the phone; he actually wanted to be there with her, he needs her to here with him.

All else forgotten, the night's previous harsh words, the tears cried, had all replaced been erased by the worry and fear, and love he could decipher in her voice, he could tell she'd been crying, and that just pierced his heart even more. He had to get back to her.

There was nothing but loss, that could put House's life back into focus. He had lost her, again. _But you couldn't lose something you never had, right?_ Oh, but he does have her, her heart anyway.

If he could take her misery away for just one night, _and oh, how that night seems so long ago now,_ she could take his troubles away, they could leave all _this_, this _pain_ and _suffering_, if they could just be together one more time. No words, just them. No job, no fussing. Just comfort, just love.

That's all they need, their love, so strong it has bound them throughout the years, the storms of life. They've been witness to each other's bad times; have taken a part of the good. It doesn't matter if she's day and he's night, they are balanced when together, and when they are apart, they are each a force to be reckoned with. Only together could they be whole, complete.

House has realized he's taken to long to answer, he could just picture the frown lines on her worried face, he's about to answer telling her the name of the street sign he can just make out, when he gasps, the pain in his body unrelenting.

Cuddy softly breathes the words out, "_House, are you okay? Are you hurt? Please, tell me where you are_?"

He softly acquiesces. Then he barely whispers, "…_and Lisa_…" though he does not finish the statement, he knows she knows.

His chest is heaving as he tries to keep himself breathing. His last thought is _she's coming_. There is a small smile on his lips as he slowly lets himself fade into the comfort of unconsciousness.

* * *

Wilson had watched Cuddy carefully throughout the conversation, swearing to himself that the stress of not knowing was going to kill him, a heart attack most likely, by the way his heart was thudding in his ears.

* * *

Cuddy was adamant about seeing House but Wilson assured her he would find him and bring him home, he left her to be ready for them when they arrived.

* * *

By the time Wilson had arrived with the paramedics on scene, Wilson's heart stopped the second he caught sight of his best friend.

House was sprawled on the pavement, head leaning on the curb, almost like he was sleeping. But this wasn't the sight that stirred Wilson into motion, causing him to jump out of the vehicle before it came to a complete stop.

Wilson took notice of the way House's hands rested on his knee, and the steady rise and fall of his chest. Wilson was relieved at the sight of House's breathing.

It didn't take Wilson long to piece together what had happened. The bike's headlights were still running, House's cane was laying next to his prone form, House's cell phone laid next to it, there was fresh vomit on the pavement.

Wilson's voiced cracked a bit when he called out House's name. There was no response.

_No_, Wilson thought, as he planted himself on his knees, hands hovering over House's head, afraid to touch him, afraid of what he would find.

But he didn't have to touch him. Wilson stuck his fingers to the shiny black substance on the curb. Pulling his hand up to his face, Wilson recoiled, falling back, landing on his bottom.

The shiny black substance was not black in the shine of the headlights of the vehicles, but a strong ruby red.

While Wilson gazes at House's pallid face, the crew quickly jumps into action. Soon Wilson is whispering sweet assurances to both himself and the man strapped to the gurney.

The sirens of the ambulance drowned out his words, but it was between him and God, and he surely wished God hears his prayer tonight.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked the update. Please review and tell me what you think!

Remember, this is only my third story ever, I'm still quite new at this, so any feedback is helpful! Thanks!

Chapter was edited for mistakes, then reposted.

If you have any questions or some detail is confusing, please PM, sometimes what comes out on paper is not exactly as clears as I had it visioned in my head.

Lyrics by Grant Lee Buffalo, "Happiness".

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** _Leave the Light On_

**Author:** i luv ewansmile

**Summary:** Lisa Cuddy's world was tumbling into a dark abyss, all her hard work and nothing to show for it, she was still miserable, if only one doctor could have the cure for her bleeding heart. Huddy. A different spin starting from the kiss scene in "Joy" 5x06.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_"Are you alright?  
All the sudden you went away.  
Are you alright?  
I hope you come back around someday.  
Are you alright?  
I haven't seen you in a real long time.  
Are you alright?  
Could you give me some kind of sign.  
Are you alright?  
I looked around me and you were gone.  
Are you alright?  
I feel like there must be something wrong.  
Are you alright?  
'Cause it seems like you disappeared.  
Are you alright?  
'Cause I been feeling a little scared.  
Are you alright? _

_Are you sleeping through the night?  
Do you have someone to hold you tight?  
Do you have someone to hang out with?  
Do you have someone to hug and kiss you,  
Hug and kiss you,Hug and kiss you?  
Are you alright?..."_

* * *

Even at a time like this, Wilson found himself shaking his head; apparently, House's odd sense of humor was wearing off on him, if he could smirk at a time like this.

However, this has been the quietest ride in an ambulance he'd ever had with House. And for some reason, that brought both a curve to his lips, without any humor reaching his eyes.

Yes, of course the man could be silent as the grave when he was stubborn or brooding, Wilson wasn't laughing at that kind of quiet, but more of the calm, quiet you have while working the nightshift at the hospital.

The kind where you're almost hoping for a serious trauma to come barreling through the doors, so you have something exciting to tell your friends as they come on for the day shift.

But that wasn't the case with House either. They had him stable, as far as his stats were concerned, but he wasn't waking, or stirring or showing any signs of rejoining this world.

Wilson couldn't be happy for the calm ride, not having to force House to lie down so they could intubate him, or yelling 'Clear!' when he went to v-fib, no, this eerie calm ride was more nerve wracking.

If it had been something else, something Wilson could do to make things better, Wilson wouldn't feel so unless, just holding his friend's hand.

Wilson would be uneasy until House had at least dozen tests run and he personally looked at the MRI, and CT of his friend's head. And then, only after he could hear that scathing sarcasm once again, would Wilson truly be relieved.

* * *

Cuddy was pacing. Furiously biting at her nails, swinging around looking at the worried faces around her, then turning back to continue her pacing, her heels clicking.

Foreman, _or no other male doctor present for that matter_, couldn't help but to respect Cuddy for being so stable, so professional, and so doctorly.

She looked like she walked out of a Vogue magazine, blue satin dress twirling around her and yet, she was in full doctor mode as she ordered the finest of her staff to be prepared.

It was Nurse Brenda who noticed something was off with Cuddy, because even in all of Cuddy's professionalism, she could trace the lines of fear, and worry, not worry over an employee, but worry of a lover, on Lisa's face. There was something going on between those two, something more than the usual.

Brenda's eye's lit up with this revelation, she'd always suspected, the way they would banter with each other, how she stayed with him the last time he was hurt, but no, something was different, it was like, Cuddy almost felt guilty for something.

* * *

They all jumped to their positions as the double doors to the Emergency Department burst open, paramedics and one worried doctor bringing in what would be the gossip of the nightshift and the entire hospital over the next couple of days.

Wilson started yelling out orders, preparing the awaiting staff for instructions to facilitate a quick access of the severity of House's injuries and the route to the best and quickest treatment.

Cuddy steps closer as they transfer House to a bed. Her face drained of color, her eyes are upon his face, and then slowly she lets them trail down his body. The paramedics had quickly removed House's tuxedo, leaving the man's body exposed to the harsh artificial lights, making his pale complexion appear almost translucent.

When Cuddy caught sight of the once white dress shirt House had worn, she gasped at the amount of crimson staining the soiled fabric. She felt sick, her worries, her fear, her guilt, consumed her in that moment, watching him as they worked to access his health, not knowing if he would wake up.

She almost wished he'd sit up, and start yelling at her, telling her how terrible and miserable of a person she is. She told herself she could bare his accusations of her, if only she could peer into his ice blue eyes once again.

Wilson turns to her, aware that she had stopped barking orders when she caught the sight of her…_what would she call House now? Her friend? Her lover?_ He didn't know, but he recognized the tremble in her hands, and the slight catch before her knees buckled, he gracefully caught her in his arms.

Signaling to a nurse, they lift the Dean of Medicine onto a bed. Wilson checks her over quickly, noting that the night has finally caught up with her. A person's body can only handle so much stress.

Leaving a nurse to watch over her, Wilson moves along with the rest of House's team to run the tests that will tell them whether House has fractured his skull once again, how badly the concussion is, and if there is any edema and raised intracranial pressure, they should be worried about.

* * *

Wilson watches through the glass as they conduct an MRI, praying there are no spinal chord injuries or severe head trauma. Wilson's face is shrouded with memoires of the last time House needed him, and he wasn't there.

The grief over losing Amber still pulled at him, tearing him from the inside out. But it was time to start living for the living. Wilson finally peered down at the monitor's read out, mouth parting in shock, House had did it again.

The man had a skull fracture in the occipital region, fortunately it wasn't depressed, there would be no need for surgery, just a very close monitoring for the next twenty-four hours.

For serious head trauma, this was as lucky as it gets. The wound would had allowed room for the excess blood, and cerebral spinal fluid to leak out, resulting in less intracranial pressure.

_So that's why there was so much blood on the curb and House's shirt_, Wilson pondered, the image still burning in his head. Thankfully, the bleeding has seemed to stopped with only some help from four well placed sutures.

Wilson was trying to rationalize to himself why House hadn't regained consciousness yet. House's earlier concussion from his run in with a fist and colliding with the metal bars of his jail cell, was further aggravated from the blow from the fall, which cracked his skull.

Wilson then mixed in all the alcohol House had consumed while at the party, and the amount of Vicodin in his system, the man should be out for a few hours at least.

The only thing they'd have to worry about now was edema. The risk of House's brain swelling was a worry. So was his higher risk of contracting an infection, having an open head wound.

The next twenty-four hours are critical, anything can happen, but gladly they found House in time. Hopefully, House's injury hadn't been sustained too long, if he was able to call Cuddy for help.

Wilson prescribed an antibiotic for the slim chance of infection, cortical steroids for possible swelling, an O2 treatment, a wrap and ice packs fro the sprained knee, saline/glucose drip, morphine drip and a cozy stay in the ICU for the remanding of the evening, which was closer to morning.

Wilson was weary, and he rubbed the back of his neck, knowing this would be a long night, and relieved he only had one beer at the party or else he'd never let himself be House's attending physician, not like he would have had a choice anyway, Cuddy would have fired him if he tired.

Watching House's breathing seemed to have a calming effect on Wilson's nerves. Letting his mind wonder, Wilson was curious, _why did House call Cuddy instead of him?_

Stepping away from House's sleeping form, Wilson went to check on sleeping beauty; surely, Cuddy would be awake and alert by now, demanding to know how House is. He isn't sure he wants to deliver the news. All they could do now is sit and wait.

* * *

Wilson walks into Cuddy's office, softly sitting by her on the couch, touching her shoulder, "Cuddy… Cuddy, wake up." She turns her face toward him, then looks around the room, noticing the nurse who was watching over her. She looked back at Wilson's face, her eyes searching his, clearly asking if House was alright.

He smiled a tiny smile and said, "He's going to be okay." She sits up, hand going to her face, feeling kind of groggy still from her nap. She asks, "What happened?" Wilson takes his time and explains how she fainted in the ER, and updated her on House's condition.

She reaches for her high heels, placing them on her feet as she stands up, making her way to the door. Wilson's by her side. She thanks the nurse, although she really dislikes being babysat, but she has no time to feel embarrassed, her mind was on someone else.

Of course, irrationally, her thoughts drift to a dark corner of her mind. She almost turns right around and gets back in the elevator when they reach the ICU. She didn't know what to say. She doesn't know what to do.

Wilson appears to realize her dilemma; he grasps her by the shoulders, making her look at his face.

"_Cuddy…_ _Lisa_, he _would want you there. He needs you." _His words did not have the soothing affect as he had hoped, but her feet start moving again. Wilson holds onto her elbow as the sliding glass doors open to their presence.

The beeping of his heart monitor was a welcome sound. She had seen him like this before. So pale, so vulnerable, in pain. Even though he was asleep, she could imagine the incredible amount of pain he'd be in the next few days, and weeks of therapy sessions…. _And her harsh words_…

The color in her face was slowly returning, only to be replaced by red blotches, her eyes misting over. She's hurt him again, she put him in this bed.

_No,_ she knew she hadn't caused his injuries, but he wouldn't have been out there if not for her. _Damn it,_ he would not be in pain, _every… single… day…_ if she hadn't pushed Stacey into doing the procedure, which possibly be the only reason he's living today, but she thought, _at what cost?_

Wilson had stirred her to an empty bed beside his. She was sitting on the edge when Wilson returned, hand full of tissues, silently trying to comfort her.

She rose out of her ponderings, tilted her head to the side, lips parting she asked, "Wilson… had somebody hit him…there…" she motioned to House's bruised jaw, "when did _that_ happen?"

Wilson let out a small laugh, "It's a long story…." He glances at House's EKG monitors, knowing House wouldn't be awake anytime soon.

He sits down next to her and begins to weave the tale of their night's events, from everything from the tuxedo to the police station.

Wilson was happy he could lessen the strain of the night as they sit and wait… hoping one day they could hear House's version of the story, and be able to laugh about this moment.

* * *

_"...Are you alright?  
Is there something been bothering you?  
Are you alright?  
I wish you'd give me a little clue.  
Are you alright?  
Is there something you wanna say?  
Are you alright?  
Just tell me that you're okay.  
Are you alright?  
'Cause you took off without a word.  
Are you alright?  
You flew away like a little bird.  
Are you alright?  
Is there anything I can do?  
Are you alright?  
'Cause I need to hear from you.  
Are you alright?_

_Are you alright?  
Are you alright?  
Hey..."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though most of it was through Wilson's perspective.

**Please review, and tell me what you think! =)**

Lyrics by Lucinda Williams, "Are You Alright?".

* * *

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** _Leave the Light On_

**Author:** i luv ewansmile

**Summary:** Lisa Cuddy's world was tumbling into a dark abyss, all her hard work and nothing to show for it, she was still miserable, if only one doctor could have the cure for her bleeding heart. Huddy. A different spin starting from the kiss scene in "Joy" 5x06.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

_"Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step until I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
To take it all away_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_When I hear your voice  
It's drowning into whispers  
It's just skin and bones  
There's nothing left to take  
No matter what I do I can't make you feel better  
If only I could find the answer  
To help me understand..."  
_

_

* * *

_

Cuddy was shocked, yet charmed, by what Wilson had told her. House's run in with the law, all in hope of making it to the fundraiser, appropriately dressed, dressed to impress her.

She couldn't help the warm feeling residing in her heart. She felt alive, not a burning fire but a warm glow of her former self, someone happy, well, maybe not happy, but content. There by his side, it felt right, not yet perfect, but then again, nothing in this world is. She knows she is no where close to perfect.

But isn't it the flaws… well not flaws per se, but these imperfections, that are the defining characteristics of the people we love. The people who could annoy the heck out of us, but still pull a smile on our lips and a shine in our eyes. The ones who leave us wanting more, wanting that peace and comfort that comes from being safe in their arms.

She's startled out of her thoughts when she hears someone squeal, "It's snowing!" It is most likely a nurse, who else would it be at this late hour? Both she and Wilson turn their heads toward the nearest window, and there was indeed, soft white swirling around.

Wilson's head snaps around, eyes wide, hands digging into his pockets trying to find his cell phone, he walks by Cuddy telling her, "I forgot about House's bike."

Cuddy can't help but smile at Wilson's frantic state over what seems such a trivial matter at the moment. The gravity of the situation pulling her toward the man lying in the hospital bed.

Pale mint green was not really House's color, the hospital gown looking awkward on the man who usually wouldn't be caught dead without his t-shirt and tennis shoes. Speaking of the man's attire, she looked around, his cane was missing too.

Taking one more glance at House's sleeping form; she walks out to give Wilson a call. After informing him about House's missing personal belongings, and reminding him to pick up his helmet and dress coat from the receptionist, Cuddy returns to set vigil beside him.

She slips her hand over his, she has to concentrate on her breathing, a tingling sensation is rising from her fingertips, along with a warming moving through her body. She feels connected.

Like a part of her had returned to her, complete. The missing piece to her puzzle. No wonder this man was always searching for puzzles, she was his puzzle and he was her piece.

Lisa Cuddy had always tried her hardest to perfect her life, she planned for everything, was trying so hard to find love, a companion. She never realized the key to set her free from her loneliness, misery, had been in plain sight all along.

A small smile creeps across her face. She takes his hand in hers and brings it to her face, planting a sweet kiss to his warm skin.

A weak, labored voice startles her, "…D-Do I-I…t-taste … t-that… go..od-d?"

Cuddy gasps, jostling the bed, eliciting a pained grunt from House, who tries to make himself more comfortable, face contorting.

She quickly sputters, "I-I'm..sorry!" He winches, jerking his head at the sound, the pain from the sound and movement marring his face. The sound of the monitor alerting her to his increased heart rate, his meds were wearing off.

Cuddy tries to calm herself down, but the excitement of him being awake… here, with her once again, lifted her spirits. She whispers, "I'm sorry," this time watching his eyes, glazed from pain.

She tries to sooth him, "Shh…rest…go back to sleep, everything's alright for now…" Watching his uncertain pain-filled face, she adds, "_I'll be here_."

Upping his morphine, Cuddy holds her breathe, she watches him as he visibly relaxes, eyes slowly closing, breathing returning to a slow hypnotic rhythm.

She steps back, almost tripping, she sits down, her mind trying to decipher what just happened. Bringing her small hands up to her face, thinking…_he responded to my touch_. He trusted her. _He's going to be fine, he spoke._

Cuddy let's out a small giggle, _Do I taste good? Ha_, she thought. Of course House would be fine, he was still there. The man was a miracle, after all the near death experiences, cracking his skull open, and he's still able to crack a joke. Her smile was growing wider by the second.

_

* * *

_

Wilson had returned about an hour later, still in a rush, but apparently having done everything that he needed to do and not wanting to waste anytime getting back to House and Cuddy.

Wilson quietly places House's cane and backpack, filled with his usual attire, on the foot of the bed where Cuddy was sleeping. Turning the light to dim and drawing the curtain around her, Wilson decides to let Cuddy get some rest.

He is still worried about her from her early fainting spell, he'll keep an eye on her now. She was like House in that way, she'd run herself ragged to do her job; she looked after the things she loved, her hospital, her friends, and her loved ones.

Wilson drapes what House has coined as "The Ugly Blanket," across his legs and makes himself cozy in the chair beside House's bed, prepared to stay for the rest of the morning and into the following day if the need arose.

Carefully watching the monitors and his friend, Wilson notices the change and the slight movement of House waking up.

_

* * *

_

Coming into full consciousness was not such a relief as a personal hell for House. Momentarily blinded by the agony of his massive headache, House clinches the blanket wrapped around him, knuckles turning white from the strain.

He concentrates on breathing, trying to calm his reflex to gag, the nausea almost overpowering. He is acutely aware of the nasal canal delivering oxygen to his deprived lungs.

All he can feel is the constant throbbing in the back of his head. He tries to slow his rising panic as he assesses the rest of his body. He clenches his teeth together, when he feels the pull of swelling and restraint around his right knee.

"..._No_..." He moans. Wilson inhales and breathes out his reassurances, "You're going to be fine, just relax."

He feels the weight of a hand on his shoulder and flinches, and then cautiously opens his eyes. The sight of a concerned Wilson spurs him to try to say something more…but his mouth feels like its been stuffed with cotton balls.

His mind is slowly letting him realize what's going on, his surroundings, the pain cutting through his mind's fogginess. He remembers the argument from earlier that night.

He barely whispers, "….Cuh…?" Apparently Wilson was getting better at reading minds, "Calm down House," he reaches over and pulls the curtain, revealing the sleeping woman.

Watching House's eyes take in the sight of her, confusion knitting his brow. Wilson reassures him, "She's fine, just tired."

Wilson has finally seen enough, he'd rather have House coherent and able to talk to him but he couldn't stand seeing him in so much pain.

Clicking up the morphine drip, Wilson watches the Diagnostician succumb to sleep once again.

* * *

_"...Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_That if you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
Oh you know I'll be there for you_

_(Ahahaha)  
If only I could find the answer  
To take it all away_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know  
(Oooh)  
I wish I could save you  
I want you to know  
(Ohohh)  
I wish I could save you (ohh)..."_

_

* * *

_

**_To be continued..._**

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Note:** Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long for an update. =)_

_**Please review, and tell me what you think!**_

_"Save You" – Simple Plan_

_All mistakes are my own, I've tried to correct them, but if you see one, please PM me..._

_And ...this is the last time I write and post a story at 3am...=(_

* * *

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** _Leave the Light On_

**Author:** i luv ewansmile

**Summary:** Lisa Cuddy's world was tumbling into a dark abyss, all her hard work and nothing to show for it, she was still miserable, if only one doctor could have the cure for her bleeding heart. Huddy. A different spin starting from the kiss scene in "Joy" 5x06.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

"…_I have the only key to your heart  
I can stop you falling apart  
Try today, you'll find this way  
Come on and give me a chance to say  
Let my love open the door  
It's all I'm living for  
Release yourself from misery  
There's only one thing gonna set you free  
That's my love  
_

_When tragedy befalls you  
Don't let it drag you down  
Love can cure your problems  
You're so lucky I'm around  
__  
Let my love open the door  
To your heart…"_

* * *

Both Cuddy and Wilson are sound asleep when the wails from monitors bring a nurse and her assistant running to House's aid.

It was a mistake on Wilson's part. He upped the dosage of Morphine being delivered into House's system. Assuming no one had changed it while he was away, he has accidently overdosed his friend. Like House has always said, you should never assume _anything_.

The commotion awakens both sleeping doctors. They quickly jump to attention, orientating themselves before lending their knowledge and hands.

House's O2 stats have dropped below 90. His pulse rate has slowed to the point he is bradycardic. His blood pressure is too low. At this rate, he would be going into respiratory arrest any minute.

A nurse increases the flow of oxygen to 100 percent, while simultaneously reading the dosage of the Morphine drip. Her brow knits in confusion, the increased dosage had not been documented, and if it was not documented, she did not do it.

With her pen light ready, she parts House's eyelids, revealing constricted pupils. While she assesses his responses, she simultaneously yells at Dr. Wilson who has just realized what is going on. "_Someone's been overdosing him with Morphine!_"

Wilson sputters, "I didn't mark it up high enough to cause _this_," Wilson frantically searches the nurse's face then turns to Cuddy.

Whipping her head toward him, confusion in her voice, "_You_ upped his pain meds? _When_? _I_ had upped it while you were _gone_."

During their questionings, the nurse had swiftly lowered the bed with House on it, and had gathered the supplies she would need to intubate him. His O2 stat rate had dropped to 83, his body was slowly being deprived of oxygen.

The nurse brought Wilson and Cuddy out of their verbal quarrel, shouting, "Are y'all going to give me a hand here?!" She injects the paralytic, then the Atropine, and then disregards the syringes. She is eternally happy that her patient is unconscious. Intubation is not a fun procedure when one is awake to experience it.

Even though the nurse asked them for help, she practically pushes Wilson and Cuddy to the sidelines. Leaving them to stare in trepidation as she, with practiced, skilled hands, positions House's head and maneuvers the laryngoscope down his throat. Her assistant stepping in when needed.

Once she could see the vocal cords, she inserts the endotracheal tube, then inflates the cuff securing it. Grabbing an Ambu bag, she begins rhythmically squeezing it, pushing air into House's lungs, his chest visibly rises and falls.

The nurse watches the monitor as House's O2 stats rise from 83...84…85…86…but she is still alarmed at his low blood pressure and heart rate.

She's about to tell one of the doctors who are standing around, she has her hands full at the moment, when Wilson jumps into action saying, "I've got it." He finds the appropriate Ephedrine filled syringe and injects the vasoconstrictor into House's IV port.

The heart monitor beeps accordingly in response to the rise in both blood pressure and heart rate. The nurse contently states, "He's stable". The nurse's assistant briskly departs to prepare a ventilator to relieve the nurse's manual ventilation.

Cuddy releases the breath she had been holding. Silently thanking the nurse with a nod of her head, words were escaping her at the moment. If she had been awake she would have noticed the visible difference she saw in House.

The pale, cold and clammy skin, the lowered heart rate, blood pressure and respiratory rate. She had no way of knowing if he had any other symptoms of Morphine overdose like nausea, sleepiness, difficulty breathing….then again these signs coincided with the after effects of head trauma.

She couldn't blame herself, like she couldn't really blame the nurse who was supposed to be constantly checking House's vitals. Things happen, out of our control. However, Cuddy was drowning in guilt, if she didn't up the Morphine…he would be breathing on his own.

* * *

Wilson falls back into the chair he had previously occupied once the ventilator was hooked up. Head in his hands, Wilson is thinking the same questions Cuddy has for herself. He thinks about how he almost _killed_ him…_again_.

No wonder House called Cuddy instead of him. _Who would want a friend who would willingly put their life in danger? Some who could be so careless. Be a doctor and still be idiotic enough to kill his patient from sheer kindness._ He just wanted to help. Sometimes taking away someone's pain…trying to help… is more dangerous than letting them bare it.

Wilson decides he needs a break. Just like him to run away from a sticky situation. He wordlessly leaves Cuddy alone, making his way to the Oncology Lounge where a hot shower and getting out of his tuxedo would help him ease his conscious.

_That_… and getting away from House's prone form, a silent reminder of so many things gone terribly wrong. He wouldn't come back until he could remember that the good, out weighed all the bad when it came to House.

Cuddy questions him as he's leaving, ".._Wilson..?_." Her voice trailing off, confusion clearly written on her face as he keeps walking.

* * *

"…_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life…"_

* * *

Cuddy, left alone, positions the chair even closer to House. She wraps the blanket around her shoulders, the warmth a comfort. She runs her hand over House's smooth forehead, weary of the EEG leads. Brushing his temple before she sits down, legs curling under her.

The blue satin of her dress slowly turns to a lovely shade of navy. The freely flowing drops of moisture dripping from her cheeks landing on her lap.

Silently sobbing, she brings her hand up tot her wet face thinking, _Ugh… here he goes again, leaving me a sobbing mess…why am I being so hormonal?…he's been worse than this before…_She tries to reassure herself. She keeps her eyes glued to his face, not wishing to be asleep again, when he might need her.

After her tears have abated, she reaches over and grasps his hand. Noticing how cold his hand feels she stands up, putting her hand on his arm, feeling how cool he was. She takes the blanket from her shoulders and carefully, aware of the leads on his body, and lays it over him.

Tucking the blanket under his feet she gasps, they're as cold as ice. She turns, and grabs his backpack Wilson has brought. Rummaging through it, she finds a pair of socks.

With a small amount of difficulty, she places the socks on House's feet. Pondering to herself, how he was like a big child, needing a mother to take care of him. _There I go again, being all maternal, what is wrong with me?_

She sits back down, thinking about why she just did what she did, and she remembers…._It had been_ _before the infarction, before he hid himself behind a hard exterior…they had been in college, his apartment was close to her dorm, he had stayed over that night…_

She laughs at the memory…_he was wearing a soft white t-shirt, his boxers, and a pair of socks… his jubilant voice could be heard throughout the room…she had been sleeping, sitting up in her bed when he came sliding across the slick floor…singing his greeting of 'Good morning Party Pants'…_

The memory eases the tension in her body. Her smile looking out of place on her puffy, red, tear stained face. She watches him now; he'll never come sliding across the floor to her again.

He couldn't. He is afraid to. _Socks_, she thinks bitterly, such a near nothing, that most people take advantage of having warm, cotton clad feet. They didn't have to way the pros and cons of having either cold feet or the risk of slipping…and falling and the pain it would cause.

_Boy, this has been a depressing night_, she thinks. At least the fundraiser had been a success. And everyone, well, most everyone had a delightful time. Why couldn't her life be as simple as planning a party? You plan, you set things in motion, they happen, according to plan, everyone's happy. _Happy, Happy, Happy_.

Was she happy? _No_. Would she ever be happy? Cuddy thinks back to the night she almost thought she had acquired her old acquaintance, happiness. Could she be happy with him? He with her? _If…_she stops herself_….not if… but when…when he wakes up, will he want me? Need me? Accept me? Accept us… Could there ever be an us? _

She lets her mind wander as she sits, waiting. Waiting for him to awaken, and answer her unspoken questions.

* * *

"…_You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew…_

_…One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time…"_

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!

**Please review and tell me what you think!** Do you still like this story? How can I improve it?

Lyrics by The Who, "Let My Love Open the Door," The Fray, "How to Save a Life" and Jordin Sparks, "One Step at a Time".

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** _Leave the Light On_

**Author:** i luv ewansmile

**Summary:** Lisa Cuddy's world was tumbling into a dark abyss, all her hard work and nothing to show for it, she was still miserable, if only one doctor could have the cure for her bleeding heart. Huddy. A different spin starting from the kiss scene in "Joy" 5x06.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

"_So, so you think you can tell  
Heaven from Hell,  
Blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?  
_

_  
Did they get you to trade  
Your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
Did you exchange  
A walk on part in the war,  
For a lead role in a cage?  
_

_  
How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl,  
Year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here."_

* * *

The third time House awakes, it's with a jolt, he was having nightmare. He gasps, breathing ragged, throat sore from intubation.

The tube and ventilator had been removed. It took two hours after the Morphine dosage had been corrected for his system to be able to control his breathing once again.

Now that the dosage had been reevaluated, taking into the account the break through pain both Cuddy and Wilson noted, the dosage had been fixed to where he wasn't pulled under by the drug into unconsciousness but it still takes his pain down to a three on the pain scale…

His heavy panting alerts Cuddy, she's at his side instantly, he's about to speak. She hushes him, and holds a straw in a cup of water to his lips. He drinks greedily then pauses to breathe, turning his head away, effectively telling her he was done.

Cuddy watches him, wandering what he had been dreaming about to jolt him out of unconscious so quickly. She moves to replace the cup on the table when his hand reaches out, effectively stopping her.

She pauses, "Hey….okay…I'm not going anywhere…" His grip lessens but he does not let go. She moves her hand over his, holding it.

He seems to be finally coming out of his drug induced slumber, the fog clearing from his mind. He glances at their intertwined hands, and then at her face, sliding his hand out of hers, appearing almost embarrassed.

She gives him a minute to orient himself, and then she tentatively asks him, "_Are you okay_?" His only reply is a subtitle nod of his head.

Staring ahead of him, House takes in his surroundings, the artificial lights, the pulse oximeter on his right pointer finger, the IV keeping him hydrated and bringing him pain relief, the heart monitors on his chest, the EEG leads on his head….

He starts pulling the brain monitors off. Cuddy doesn't stop him, she can see the clarity in his eyes. He knows what he's doing. He doesn't need them now that he's truly awake, his brain is functioning fine.

Resuming his self assessment, his face tenses as he notices the condition his right knee is in. He tries to filter through his fleeting memories, he's not sure how he hurt it. Pocketing this piece of information, he looks down at the foot of his bed.

House wiggles his toes, slightly amused to find his own socks on his feet. Cuddy breaks the silence, "I know you hate having cold feet…." She trails off; sure House could connect the dots with that explanation.

He mumbles a quick, "Thanks…" Then he takes in her appearance and her attire. She was still in her dress. He feels guilty, "I really know how to crash a party, eh?" His attempt at humor does not have the effect he had hoped for as Cuddy stares at him, her face blank, neutral.

That's when he notices she's been crying. Pressing his lips together, he tries to rationalize this information. He gives himself a once over, thinking, _Okay, I'm not in that bad of shape_…

A flash of his memory surfaces, her yelling at him… the adrenaline pulsing through his veins as he sped down the high way… the sounds of an ambulance before he passed out.

His memory wasn't perfect, but he could piece together what had happened. He hurt her, _again_. He doesn't have time to ponder this revelation. Wilson walks in, looking clean, fresh clothes on, but he did not look refreshed. If anything, he looked worse for wear.

Handing Cuddy a pair of small pink scrubs, he stands beside her. He had asked a nurse to page him when House woke. Now, even after the walk up, he still has to pause to school his features, keeping his voice steady he tells House, "Hey…about time you woke, I thought you would give Rip Van Winkle a run for his money." Wilson worriedly looks at Cuddy when House doesn't answer right away with a retort.

House scoffs, then jokes, revealing to Cuddy what his dream had entailed, "Oh, God, it's true…" Both Wilson and Cuddy stare at him, wondering if he was still out of it when he continues, "It's Wuddy" he starts laughing, "get it?" "Wilson and Cuddy."

Wilson and Cuddy…'Wuddy' stare at each other wondering if House has really gone insane. Wilson is the one to recover the quickest, he tells House, "We're not a …couple…" A look of confusion crosses his face, "House, what do you remember?"

House pauses, "Of course ya'll aren't a couple…Cuddy's only got thighs for me." This statement elicits a deep blush on Cuddy's cheeks, the memory of a previous night clouding her mind. Even House seems slightly put out by his statement.

These two have a lot of things to sort out it seems. And neither want to discuss it in front of Wilson, though he's sure he'll hear the tale of it anyway. There's an awkward pause where everyone is in their own little world, thinking.

Confusion flashes briefly on House's face but not before it was seen by the others. Wilson steps in, "House, do you remember what happened after you left the party? After the …." he pauses to find the right word, "argument you had with Cuddy?"

After seeing the blank stare on House's he asks, "Are you sure you're all right?" Even now House hesitates, he's not sure himself, he tries wracking his brain for the memory of those moments he was floating through awareness and unconsciousness.

He remembers Cuddy's emotional outburst at him with brilliant clarity or as clear as he could through the haze of Vicodin and alcohol. Not really a moment he wants to remember or will cherish. _Seeing her cry like that_, but most of all seeing her _anger_, all that emotion directed at him. _Lord_, he thought, _that woman and her mood swings_.

At least his anger from that moment did not send him into a rage, now, but the confusion, and pain, and even longing, was still strong, just like _that_ night… His thoughts vanish as he looks at the two worried faces around him.

"Some what's the verdict? Am I going to live?" House gestures to himself, he lifts himself up a little, using his elbows. He feels how sore his back is, and the slight pull of a bandage on the back of his head…"So that explains the massive headache," he muses out loud, "…_er_…one of the reasons anyway," remembering the amount of scotch he consumed last night.

House's flippant reaction to his injuries spurs Wilson into an up roar, the man really needs to lay of all the caffeine.

"You cracked your skull, _again_," Wilson's voice breaks, the memory of putting House in the ICU haunting him…. "You have a concussion! Which, you already know, since you tried so adamantly to _hide_ from me…" The memory of House stumbling at the party comes to mind, with Wilson catching him by the arm and leading him to his office to sit down.

Wilson gains momentum and continues "…. and knowing _you_," he points a finger in House's direction, "you don't care about putting yourself in danger or almost killing yourself and the pain and stress you cause others…"

The accusation in Wilson's tone mimicking Cuddy's rant that put in motion night's events. Cuddy can't stop Wilson, he's just echoing her earlier sentiments. House stays silent while Wilson starts up again, this time flailing his arms dramatically.

"…You're your usual pill popping, '_Oh, let me break the land speed record on my motorcycle while intoxicated, medicated and emotionally unstable_' self!" Wilson pauses from his rant, breathing hard, face red from the exertion, hands falling to his side.

House seems to take Wilson's yelling in stride. And quips, "So what put me here this time?" House referring to his previous and current stay in the ICU. The slight jibe cutting into Wilson's demeanor, he looks defeated, his personal guilt over the last couple of months still a sore spot for him.

Trying to undo his harm, House restates his retort, "What did _I_ do? Fall off my bike?" House thinks about the damage he's down to his prized toy.

Wilson looks at House's worried face , _of course he's more worried about the bike than himself_, and says, "No, the bike's fine, I had a man tow it back to your place once we picked you up. By 'we' I mean me, and the crew of EMTs…."

Wilson continues, "House, you were unconscious. You had a head wound that had been bleeding for some time. It looks like you had been sick, there was vomit on your clothes and on the ground…"

Wilson watches as House takes this all in, you could almost see the ticking and workings going on behind his eyes, "Did you feel faint? Is that why you had pulled over?"

House breathes out an, "Yeah." The details from Wilson's telling having been enough to spark the rest of the memory of that scene. He remembers feeling too light headed, about to pass out, and twisting his body to miss hitting his bike, _that's how I sprained my knee_. Then he thinks, _Oh_. House simply states, "I called for help."

This is the moment Wilson's been hoping for, yet dreading. His curiously about why House called Cuddy and not him… _Would he not trust me to help him? To come pick him up? Could he have been hallucinating about the night Amber…_ he stops, a fresh wave of pain washing over him at the mere thought of his deceased girlfriend, and_…the night I wasn't there to help him…? The night I almost killed him?_

Wilson is about to ask the question who's answer could drown him in guilt, when Cuddy beats him to it. "House," she pauses, catching his attention, _"….why,_" she doesn't really want to ask but she needs to know, so she continues, "…why did you call _me_? I mean, instead of Wilson?"

"You're the only one who doesn't drink," House states this like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Puzzled, Wilson, asks Cuddy, "Since when don't you drink?"

Cuddy doesn't answer, at least not before House tries to answer, "Not since she's tried to…"

"Quit!" Cuddy's voice stops House abruptly, "Quite trying to change the subject…why did you call me? After…" her voice gets smaller, her lips tremble, just slightly, "after all I've said to you…?"

Staring into her deep blue sapphire colored eyes, House has to break her stare to answer, "_I don't know_…" His reply sounded quite honest, like he wasn't so sure himself.

Wilson, who had calmed down by now, embarrassed by his recent actions, seemed to take himself out of the scene. Viewing House and Cuddy from a different perspective, something more than boss and employee, seeing Cuddy more than just a designated driver….

Surely, in the past Wilson had teased and taunted House about his obsession with Cuddy. He's been witness to their banter; play fighting was like their version of foreplay. They thrived off each other's vigor. Wilson laughs softly.

The warm sound draws curious looks from both Cuddy, who's now stopped talking, and from House who asks, "I'm sure I don't wanna know, but, why are you laughing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I mean not this," his waves gesturing to the situation, "but, of course it's obvious, _she_, she was on your mind, and why wouldn't she be, she is always in your thoughts, how you're going to foil her next attempt at making you do your clinic duty, or you staring at her ass as she walks the halls…you love her House."

House cocks his eyebrow up, "Have you snuck into my secret Vicodin stash, Wilson?" Wilson snorts in amusement, House continues, " I think you're still drunk." House crosses his arms, careful of the IV, his posture stating 'case closed'.

"_Haha_, no," Wilson wags his finger, "You could never stay angry with her, heck, even after Stacy _maimed_ you," Wilson missed the involuntary flinch from Cuddy, she had a hand in that maiming too, House didn't seem to notice, "even after she _left_ you, you still forgave her".

"You always forgive the ones you lo….love…." Wilson stutters off, realizing that even after all he had dome to House, maimed their friendship, House had forgiven him. Of course, House would never be practical and say 'I forgive you Wilson' but he had, in his own way.

House did call him after he was arrested and needed to be bailed out of jail. He helped House rescue his tuxedo from the cleaners… Wilson smiles, it had been a good night…up till the point House cracked open his head…or maybe it all went down hill when Cuddy had…._Oh….Cuddy_….

It had finally dawned on Wilson, that even though House loves her, and she him, things are not all well and good. This was one conversation Wilson thinks..._no…knows_, he needs to excuse himself from.

"…I think I'll give y'all a few minutes," Wilson walks out, leaving House and Cuddy staring at his retreating form.

Once they are alone, the silence awkward, Cuddy asks House, "Can we try this again?" And to her surprise and cheer, House nods his head.

* * *

"…_Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.  
_

_Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over…"_

_

* * *

_

**_To be continued..._**

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked the extra long update! This will have to tide you over until the weekend. Real life has gotten a lot busier. Sorry. =(

**Make me happy and leave a review, they might help me with inspiration to update sooner. =)**

Lyrics by Pink Floyd, "Wish You Were Here", Daughty, "It's Not Over".

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Leave the Light On

**Summary: **Lisa Cuddy's world was tumbling into a dark abyss, all her hard work and nothing to show for it, she was still miserable, if only one doctor could have the cure for her bleeding heart. Huddy. A different spin starting from the kiss scene in "Joy" 5x06.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_  
"…All the things I felt and never shared.  
All the times she was lonely with me there.  
Tears I wouldn't let fall from my eyes, _

_and how I let her go without a fight…  
_

_  
…There's no changing things that we regret,  
the best that we can hope for is one more chance.  
If the hands of time could just move in reverse, _

_I wouldn't make the same mistake again with her…  
_

_  
…The reasons I'm alone I know by heart, _

_but I don't wanna spend forever in the dark. _

_I swear next time Ill hang on for dear  
life. If love ever gives me another try…"_

* * *

"_Okay_…" Cuddy tells the man who looks annoyingly calm, while her pulse is racing. With House giving Cuddy free reign to state what is on her mind, she takes the time to ponder exactly what she wants to say, not wishing to have a repeat of their last conversation.

House eyes her anxiously. Watching her nervous pacing until Cuddy turns, facing him, mouth open then closing, eyebrows frowning. House's eyes narrow in on her lips, remembering the feel of them against his…

Cuddy speaks. Her voice not totally under control and House thinks _Oh boy, here we go again_…_can that woman do nothing else besides yell at me?_

* * *

"…_When we make choices, we gotta live with them…  
I wonder if sometimes I cross your mind  
Where would we be today…?_

_Don't think I don't think about it  
Don't think I don't have regrets  
Don't think you don't get to me  
Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey  
Don't think I don't wonder 'bout  
Could've been, should've been all worked out  
I know what I felt, and I know what I said  
But don't think I don't think about it, no no_

_Don't think I don't  
Don't think I don't"_

_

* * *

_"House? Are you evening listening to me?" His attention snaps back to her face. He answers, "Yes, of course, what else would I be doing? I'm laid up in a bed, not exactly convenient for me to run and hide from you, now is it?" The comment lives him winded and his throat feeling raw.

A sad smirk crosses Cuddy's face, "You couldn't run from me if you tired." Not willing to show her how much of a low blow that joke was, House just roles his eyes, and rests his head against the pillow and whispers, "Nice, patronize the injured cripple."

_Damn_, she thinks, _why did I say that? Am I trying to provoke an argument? Am I trying to push him away? Oh, wouldn't this all be so much easier if I didn't actually like him, much less, actually feel so utterly and completely right when I'm around him?_

While she's been silently questioning herself, House has shut his eyes, just resting them. Cuddy stops her fidgeting and pacing, and just watches him, her resolve melts away at the sight of him… "House, _I am so sorry_…"

That catches his attention, he cracks one eye open. Then the other as he witnesses the teary eyed and distressed look on her face. He blanketly states, "You've got nothing to be sorry for." His words hold a deeper meaning for each of them.

* * *

"_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannnot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high  
_

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you  
__  
And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now I can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high  
I never meant to be so cold  
__  
I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold."_

* * *

For Cuddy, the statement relieves her guilt. For the past that haunts her for changing his life so negatively. For the times they never grew closer when they had the chance. For being so stubborn and arrogant and ….needy. For needing him so desperately.

But also, the pleading in his voice reveals his own short comings, his own faults and failures. Not granting himself the happiness that has been at his finger tips ever since he first met Lisa Cuddy.

Although, he would never apologize for being himself, and making all the lewd comments about her at work, but he'd never forgive himself for making her cry. He's trying… albeit unsuccessfully given the current situation, at making things right between them.

* * *

"…_If I hadnt been so stubborn,  
been so selfish,  
thought about her more,  
thought about me less.  
Joked to make her laugh.,  
held her when she cried,  
a little more of that…"_

_"…Now I'm cursin like a fool,  
prayin it ain't too late,  
all i wanna do is fix my mistakes.  
Find her, beg her, for one more try…"_

* * *

Cuddy gasps a sigh of relief before she flings herself into his chest. House who at first is startled by this sudden display of emotion, quickly makes up his mind, and wraps his arms around her, embracing her.

He'd never reveal it, but holding her in his arms with her head buried under his chin, put the most brilliant, truest of smiles on the Diagnostician's face.

Sliding his fingers through her dark curls, then dragging one across her cheek, he whispers, "I love you Lisa."

* * *

The swooshing of the door alerts them to the presence of a very shocked nurse who has come to check on her patient.

House barks, "Get out!" at the intruder and she glances at the Dean lying at his side. Cuddy gives the nurse a sympatric look before waving bye. The nurse holds her hands up in surrender, knowing if she leaked word of this she'd most likely find herself fired. She goes off to treat her other patients.

Cuddy laughs, "We're going to be the talk of the hospital for the next few weeks, congratulations Dr. House, well done."

"I didn't plan that." House balks, now out of the mood, and plus his head is throbbing, he glances at the morphine pump.

Cuddy distracts him, "Hey, I know a better medicine," she smiles mischievously and draws the curtain around them while House cocks an eyebrow in her direction, lips curving into a grin.

* * *

Several minutes later, Cuddy is sleeping peacefully beside him, her hand resting over his heart, her steady breathing tries to lull House to sleep but he's got too much on his mind.

All of a sudden the curtain starts to open and House shout whispers, "Hey, I said to go away!"

A head full of brown hair pops through the curtain, eyes glued to the scene in front of him, Wilson then yanks the curtains open taking a step closer, then hurries back and recloses the curtains.

House is smirking while he watches Wilson try to form sentences…the man was gawking like a fish while his thoughts were racing…finally Wilson just smiles, "You dog."

House laughs, the rumble making Cuddy stir just enough for her to shift slightly but she goes still once again.

Both men wait until they are sure Cuddy is once again asleep, and then Wilson gets serious. House's eyes roam over his friend and come to rest on a folder held in Wilson's left hand.

Wilson states, "You." Then just shakes his head, almost like he's in disbelief. A hand rubs down the side of his face pausing at his mouth. He laughs, and then swings his hand, "I should have known."

House jokes, "Well if you leave use alone something like this was bound to happen."

Wilson raises one hand, stopping him, "_No_, not this…" Wilson pauses, raising the folder in his hand, "_Oh_, have I got something to tell _you_."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long to post! Real life is very busy, but its a good thing. Expect a new post every weekend, hopefully.

Please drop a review and tell me what you think and if you still like this story. =)

Lyrics by Josh Turner, "Another Try", Darius Rucker, "Don't Think I Don't", Crossfade, "Cold", Blake Shelton, "Maybe She Wouldn't Be Gone".

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** _Leave the Light On_

**Summary:** Lisa Cuddy's world was tumbling into a dark abyss, all her hard work and nothing to show for it, she was still miserable, if only one doctor could have the cure for her bleeding heart. Huddy. A different spin starting from the kiss scene in "Joy" 5x06.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

_Wilson knew when Cuddy fainted in the ER, that something was not quite right. Cuddy had seen House unconscious and bloodied several times, unfortunately. Her fainting could have been just emotional stress but Wilson had to make sure._

_Wilson had a nurse monitor her vitals and had also ordered a full blood panel to determine if she really was all right. He could just imagine the possibilities of her being sick, someone having spiked her drink, or the stress elevating her blood pressure, something had to cause her syncope._

* * *

_After leaving her and House alone for the second time, he decides to check in on the labs. The results were enough to make the seasoned doctor laugh out loud, the lab technician had glared at him suspiciously. Wilson must have been a sight._

* * *

It had only been a few minutes ago since Wilson deciphered the lab results. He stridently walks to deliver the news.

When Wilson reaches the room, he discovers Cuddy lying with House in his bed. Putting two and two together, Wilson unravels another piece of the puzzle.

* * *

"You might want to wake up Cuddy for this." Not heeding his own words, Wilson tosses House the folder. He catches it and skims the findings page, confusion marring his features, he flips back to read the patient's name.

All of a sudden, House's heart rate shoots up, the beeping of the machine wakes up Cuddy, who says, "What's wrong, are you in pain?"

The beeping of the monitors also brings a nurse, who Wilson quickly assures that her patient is fine, that he's just possibly going to have a panic attack but he is a doctor and he could take care of it.

In response to Cuddy's question about his well being, House just gawks at her, his eyes traveling down to her stomach and locking there.

Cuddy grasps his chin and makes him look her in the eyes…. She sees fear, but yet excitement in his eyes, the emotions passing like clouds across his face before settling on a pleasant smile.

Cuddy turns her head to look at Wilson and questions him, "What's going on?" "Why does he look like the cat that just swallowed the canary?"

But it was House's voice that delivered the brilliant news, "Congratulations Mommy".

Once again Cuddy is struck speechless, only able to mouth the word 'Mommy'.

She bursts, "Are you insane?! What kind of cruel joke is this?" She glares at House. He is now quiet, the weight of the situation starting to sink in.

Wilson steps in, "No Cuddy, he's not lying." Wilson's not sure if he should have told Cuddy this way or not, she looks like she could throttle House.

Wilson reaches to the floor picking up the file that had fallen from the Daddy-To-Be's lax hands. He hands her the folder.

"I had the nurse to draw blood while you were passed out in the ER, then I ran a few tests to make sure it was just stress that caused you to faint when we brought House in. Turns out you're blood tested positive for HCG, and Cuddy, it's elevated."

They both know that HCG, a pregnancy hormone, is a sure sign that she is indeed pregnant. And the level of HCG being elevated meant that so far things were going well for the fetus. Low levels of HCG could mean a miscarriage is possible. The elevated level was a blessing Cuddy was delighted to hear.

* * *

Wilson paused, letting Cuddy digest this information. He himself was remembering how crazy the idea seemed to him at the time. But Cuddy had at one time been trying to have a baby so it wasn't impossible.

"You're pregnant." He smiles, "And If I can be so bold and guess who the father is…" Wilson watches as Cuddy's hands go to her face in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile House is having a hard time himself just trying to lower his heart rate when Cuddy starts to hyperventilate or so House thinks. He grasps her by the shoulders, "Cuddy, its going to be alright." He tries to reassure her, although he himself is having a hard time wrapping his head around the thought of them, together, having a… a _baby_. The word seems so foreign and strange to him.

However House mistook her utter joy for panic, as Cuddy seems to be ecstatic as she peers into his deep blue eyes. Her face brightens, "Oh, I'm so happy!" She gives him a dazzling smile that makes his worries melt away.

"But its too early…I might not…." She trails off, the doctor inside of her naming off a thousand things that could go wrong with this pregnancy, she may never carry the baby to full true.

House pulls her to him and whispers, "Shhh…." She looks at him slightly confused, but still comforted by his proximity. "I have not said anything," she whispers, face solemn.

"No, but I can hear you thinking, you worry about everything, you've probably already picked out names and everything….just relax….we're not going to let anything happen to this baby."

Cuddy smiles, "_Baby_," enjoying the sound of the word and the promise it brings. Then her smile turns to a slightly apprehensive look, "We?" Her face searching his, wondering if he wanted this baby… if he wanted her, just as much as she wanted him and to start a family, together?

"Yes." The honesty of his answer shining through his eyes and his confident smile.

No matter how terrifying the thought of him as a father is, the love and excitement radiating from Cuddy could not help but be contagious, infecting the once miserable man and filling his heart with happiness.

* * *

Wilson watches the scene in front of him, as House brushes a tender kiss to Cuddy's lips, then pulls away, the high emotions leaving him drained.

House cocks his head in Wilson's direction, "Are you _crying_?"

"_No_…" Wilson bites his lip, folding his arms around himself.

House laughs, "Liar," but there is a tender understanding in his eyes, he realizes Wilson's loss and hopes one day Wilson will find someone to make him happy again.

* * *

"Alright peoples," the threesome snap their heads to the voice coming from a nurse with a dominating presence. She was older and wise to the behind scenes working of this hospital.

"I've let y'all visit long enough… _you_…" she stares down House and repeats, "_you_ need to rest," then her face softens as she softly tells Cuddy, "_Congratulations Dr. Cuddy_."

Turning her attention back to her patient, she tells him, "Now _you_, let _her_ rest, Lord knows she's going to need it, raising your youngen… _Congratulations Dr. House_."

* * *

_"…Havin' my baby  
What a lovely way of sayin'  
How much you love me  
Havin' my baby  
What a lovely way of sayin'  
What you're thinkin' of me  
I can see it, face is glowin'  
I can see in your eyes  
I'm happy you know it_

_That you're havin' my baby_

_You're the woman I love  
And I love what it's doin' to ya_

_Havin' my baby_

_You're a woman in love  
And I love what's goin' through ya_

_The need inside you  
I see it showin'  
Whoa, the seed inside ya  
Baby, do you feel it growin'  
Are you happy you know it  
That you're_

_Havin' my baby…"_

_

* * *

_

**_To be continued..._**

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. =) This is my favorite chapter.

And this early update! In honor of it snowing, and me making progress as a nursing student, I decided to update early. =D

Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.

Lyrics by Paul Anka, "Having My Baby".

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Several hours after being admitted to the ICU, and a few hours after learning of his impending parenthood, House, still in pain with his head throbbing, thigh spasming, knee sprained… was willing to loose the Morphine drip and get back on his Vicodin if it meant freedom.

Freedom from the damn beeping of monitors, freedom from the hospital bed that reminds him too much of his nightmares, and freedom from the regulation gown that is too short for his tall frame.

Most of all he wanted, no needed, the freedom to clear his mind. To lose the layer of fog that accompanies the pain relief morphine brings. He needed to think. Not wanting to do it while being witnessed by the entire ICU nursing staff, nor Wilson, nor Cuddy, definitely not Cuddy.

Her joy over her condition had delighted her and put her in a charming mood. House himself had been pleased to hear that he and his little swimmers had finally accomplished what months and years of fertility drugs and in vitro fertilization couldn't do. Cuddy was pregnant. Pregnant with _his_ child.

The man is stunned. Surely, what he had said was the honest truth, but only if the sweet reassurance he had given Cuddy earlier would sooth his current anxiety.

He's having doubts, doubts about himself, his life, his worthiness. _What would Cuddy want? What does she deserve? Does she really want to share her life with a misanthropic bastard such as myself? Not even mentioning letting said bastard have a part in the raising of a child._

_A child_. The thought tugs a smile at his lips but at the same time churns his gut, his face going pale.

* * *

"_Sittin' in my room staring at the wall  
Wonderin' about the meaning of it all  
Why is it this thing called life  
Has got me goin' crazy…"_

* * *

Cuddy has retired to her office opting to change out of her dress and into the comfortable scrubs Wilson had brought to her. Her movements where light and her mood bubbly as she moved around collecting the personal items she wanted to carry home.

As she checked in with her secretary, the lady gave Cuddy a bright questioning smile. Inquiring about the women's positively charming mood, although she looks tired, Cuddy looks happy.

For a Sunday morning, the hospital was moderately alive with people waltzing through the corridors visiting family members or friends in the hospital.

Cuddy slings all her stuff into her purse and lays her discarded dress over her arm and thankful she kept a pair of tennis shoes stored away in her office.

Her pager beeps. Reading the message she laughs softly, apparently House is ready to check out AMA, Against Medical Advice, from the hospital and Wilson wants her to negotiate with him.

* * *

"Hand me my clothes," House breaks the silence with his demand. Wilson cuts his eyebrows at the man who's face is still a bit too pale, he was just glad House didn't have a panic attack at the news he had brought.

Actually, Wilson had been quite shocked to see the two of them together, acting so…so comfortable, so _happy_.

Watching as House tugs down the blanket and the sheet covering him, he grimaces from the pain, Wilson steps in, stopping him, "And where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you." The man half-way smirks, mouth tight from the effort. Wilson is not convinced.

Sitting down in the chair beside him, Wilson starts, "Now, now, is that the way to treat your best friend…?"

A glare from House answers his question but Wilson continues unfazed, "… you know, I think this could be the best thing that could have happened to you… hell, I'm having a hard time believing it myself."

Wilson ponders the thought of House and Cuddy together, and how quickly their lives were changing, becoming more complicated and simple at the same time. Love, life, and fetus had a way of doing that to you.

Wilson continues, "Just slow down, relax, everything will work out… did you see how happy this is making Cuddy…?" pausing Wilson glances to gauge House's reaction, which had become more calm, then Wilson motions to House's swollen joint, "It's not like you can walk out of here anyway."

House snorts and rolls his eyes. Momentarily defeated, House slumps on the hospital bed, turning his head away from Wilson's prying eyes.

Letting House lay quietly, Wilson tries not to worry about his friend's sudden change of behavior. He knows House's earlier declarations of love and support for Cuddy was not a façade but pure truth and this uneasiness from House was just him getting cold feet. _Daddy's-to-be had the right to get cold feet didn't they?_

Actually, to Wilson, this was a good sign. It meant the stubborn man was actually thinking about his predicament, giving it much needed attention, taking responsibility for his actions.

The news of a new life, a new little person running around, brightens Wilson's somber mood too. Silently chuckling to himself, he wonders what it would feel like to be called 'Uncle Wilson'.

* * *

By the time Cuddy arrives back at House's room, House has visibly relaxed, the earlier episode of nervousness and panic had relieved itself from his features.

Wilson's silent company had helped more than House would have liked to admit. Wilson was always confident in his advice giving, it was hard to not to see the glass half full after a 'Wilson Rant' even by a cynic such as House.

Strutting to a stop at the foot of his bed, Cuddy asks, "So what's this I hear about you wanting out?" She playfully asks, "You're not thinking about running away from me so soon?"

Of course she meant leaving the hospital but Wilson doesn't miss the slight shock on House's face before he recovers from her question.

Schooling his voice and features House replies with a witty retort, sending Cuddy after a nurse for the proper documentation for his discharge papers.

Watching as Cuddy steps out to get a wheelchair and check out a pair of crutches, House turns his attention to Wilson.

"I need a Vicodin refill." The man demands his drug of choice, living in pain was not an option he could live with.

Meeting House's eyes, Wilson bluntly states, "Don't you think you should try cutting back some? I mean you've got…" _He's got what? A family? A companion? Someone who would need him? Need him to live a long and healthy life._

Instead of snapping back at Wilson, House is quite, eyes seemingly looking past Wilson, he understood what Wilson was thinking.

Eventually a soft murmur of "_…yeah_" escapes his lips. His eyes glance up and catch Wilson's, an unspoken question, Wilson nods his head _yes, of course_ he would help him.

Wilson smiles. House returns the smile, shaking his head, making a pact with himself, _I'm going to be here for this baby, and for Cuddy_.

He playfully groans, "This kid is going to be the death of me." Wilson just laughs.

* * *

"…_I'm gonna live for today…_

_Like there's no tomorrow  
I won't worry about the past  
I know my future is intact  
So I'll choose to live my life one way  
I'm gonna live it for today_

_You told me not to worry  
About what lies ahead  
So I am gonna focus on today instead  
Making every moment count and counting  
Every single blessing  
I'm gonna set my mind on the  
Here and the Now  
This is what I want my life to be about…"_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update! Life has been extremely busy and I just didn't like this chapter when I first wrote it, but after rereading it and editing bits, I'm satisfied with it.

If you have any comments or questions or critics please feel free to ask or state them. I really need some feedback on this story, I've got several ideas for this story, but I'm sure whether I should let this story come to an end and write a sequel or what.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, or has sent me a PM, the response to that chapter was simply awesome. Thank you. =)

Lyrics by Natalie Grant, "Live for Today."

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Author's Note:** _Just so no one is confused, there is a time jump, over a month has passed since the baby's conception._

* * *

You know those moments where you can just feel your life changing? This was one of those moments for Lisa Cuddy. She could feel her life's changes as her stomach clinched in discomfort as another wave of nausea washes over her. Five weeks into her pregnancy she was greeted with the unwelcome signs of morning sickness.

"_Ugh…_" Cuddy moans into her pillow as she wraps her arms tighter around her stomach. "_Not now, go away…" _Wishing the urge to vomit would pass.

A soft distressed, "_No_" has her rolling over to see a still asleep House frown in his sleep. She smiles to herself and soothes his troubles away by running her hand across his brow, whispering a soft, "_Shhh_, _I'm not going anywhere, and you're right where I want you…_" He visibly relaxes as he once again is swept under into a peaceful sleep.

Slipping carefully out of bed, Cuddy swaddles herself inside her silk robe and makes her way into the kitchen, willing the hot tea to calm her rebelling stomach.

Sitting at her kitchen table sipping from the steaming mug warming her hands, Cuddy remembers a time when she was the one needing reassurance.

* * *

_Cuddy had just finished helping Wilson load House into her car, the man had been awkwardly quite during his wheelchair ride leaving the hospital. Of course they both had a lot of things on their mind. The joy of the news of a baby had made her so happy those first few moments but now, she was apprehensive and House was so silent, and Wilson seemed just as lost as she was but he seemed to have come to some sort of understanding with House while she had stepped out. _

_It was only until the week later that she found out about House's choice in modifying his use of Vicodin and seeking alternative medications not so toxic to his body. The healthier balance of narcotics House found with Wilson's help got him over the physical therapy necessary for his sprained knee to heal itself and strengthen the muscles in his legs with little or far less pain than he originally experienced on a daily basis. _

_Cuddy drove House to his apartment, and watched as he crutched his way into his bed room. She pulled back the covers and tucked him in after dosing him to help him sleep. Then she walked around his bed, his eyes watching her as she plops down beside him. He quirks an eyebrow, silently questioning her, she replies, "I know what you said to me in the hospital was truthful, I don't doubt that, I just… I want to make sure this is something you want, that we…", she breaks off gauging his reaction, his eyes are serious but a small smile quirks at the corners of his lips, she was giving him a chance to back out and she's afraid he might, and he knows it, he knows she'll never make him do anything he doesn't want to do… well except for clinic duty, then again he really doesn't mind that either, it brings him closer to her. He reaches out and grabs her hand pulling her closer to him until she's laying in his arms, "Lisa Cuddy, I've told you once, I've told you again, and I will tell you for the rest of my life or as long as you will have me, that I, Gregory House, Love you and will love this baby…" He yawns, smiles and pleads, "Now, can I get some sleep?" She chokes a soft laugh, eyes glistening as she presses a soft kiss to his forehead and says, "I'll be here when you wake," he smiles as his eyes drift shut, "I wouldn't have it any other way."_

* * *

"…_Baby I don't want to be the one to face this life  
all alone at the end of the day when the sun goes down  
I want you right here in my arms…forever  
every little smile every move you make  
it's like a dagger to my heart took my breath away  
all I ask is that you be mine forever…forever_

_So think about what you're doing here  
if you're anything less than sincere  
tell me now and let yourself out the door  
no harm no foul, kill me now, save me all the pain  
but if you feel the way I do  
stay… and let me make love to you…"_

* * *

The memory leaves a warm tingly sensation pulsing through her body. Ever since that day her and House had been inseparable, dividing their nights between his apartment and her house, being professional at work and spending the rest of the day in the comfort of each other's presence. Yes, it took some getting used to, but she is happy, he is happy, they are happy together.

During the first couple of days House felt like a bug in a jar. One of those glass Mason jars, peering out, watching the world through glass, not being able to touch, yet being the center of attention yet having no physical contact.

Enough with the metaphors, he just felt detached from his world, like he's stopped moving and the world around him has sped up, leaving him behind, unchanged. That was until the moment it all became real to him, that moment she laid asleep in his arms and a sense of rightness encompasses him and gave him piece of mind.

He had been waiting for the ball to drop, for her to change her mind or come to her senses, knowing he isn't Dad-of-the-Year material, heck, he doesn't even make the cut, or so he thinks. He ponders what's he doing, who is he kidding? Himself? All these questions keep running through his mind when he's alone, but when she' around, when he sees the care, the trust, and the love in her eyes, he sees his future, her calm touch washes away his self-deprecation, his fear, his anxiety, he's still his typical self, yet he tries not to push her too far, he's careful around her, protecting her, even from himself.

* * *

_"…I used to think of only me  
but that was long ago  
now I find it hard to conceive  
life without you_

__

I guess I'm just a little bit scared  
I guess I'm not as strong as i thought  
when I see you lying there  
I worry about losing you

Baby I don't want to be the one to face this life  
all alone at the end of the day when the sun goes down  
I want you right here in my arms…forever  
every little smile every move you make  
it's like a dagger to my heart took my breath away  
all I ask is that you be mine forever…forever..."

* * *

The rumor mill has started up, oh yes, the Diagnostician and the Dean of Medicine have hooked up. Oh, only if they knew what other surprise was in store, the nurses would never live it down… No one but Wilson knows of the coming bundle of joy, that's how both pending parents wanted it….and what God-Parent-To-Be can deny such a request? But boy, oh boy, it's a huge secret to keep.

* * *

After drinking her tea, Cuddy steps into the shower, she's got to go to work, she'd already taken one day off, her secretary was becoming suspicious of the workaholic. Cuddy is almost sure that she knows, but she's loyal and hopefully won't whisper her secret to anxious ears.

Cuddy is startled when the door to the shower swings open and a freshly awakened House slides in and wraps his arms around her wet and sweet smelling body. She laughs, "Good morning to you too." She twists in his arms until she's facing him, the hunger in his eyes telling her he was hungry for something other than breakfast. Her arms circle his back pressing his body closer to hers as she meets him with a kiss, she can feel him smiling.

_Good morning indeed._

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it. =)

_**Reviews are love! **__**Please, leave one and tell me what you think.**_

Sorry this update took so long, but expect updates once a week, and when spring break gets here, expect them much more frequent since I'll actually have time to write. =)

Lyrics by John Michael Montgomery, "Forever."

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

**Chapter 20**

A month has passed since Cuddy and House had enjoyed a shower together and now it seems like they are finding themselves having less and less time together.

* * *

Laying in the dark thinking, Cuddy was thinking which soon turned to frustration when she hears the ring/vibe of the cell phone on the nightstand next to House. She listens to it buzz on the hard wood, debating whether to wake House up or just let it ring. Anyone calling at this hour better have a good reason.

Making up her mind, she nudges House, "House?" He rolls away from her nudging and reaches out grabbing blindly for his cell phone before giving up and flicking on the light.

Groggily muttering, "Hello?" He listens for a moment before sitting straight up in bed. The gesture setting off a tiny alarm in Cuddy's head. She leans closer to him, pressing up against his back, her head lying on his shoulder, she watches his face, trying to listen in on the conversation.

Suddenly House slides out of bed causing Cuddy to topple forward, the comforter cushioning her fall, she hugs his pillow to her, already missing the warmth fading from the spot he just vacated.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," House snaps his phone shut and reaches for his jeans he had discarded earlier.

Realizing he wasn't going to tell her anything, Cuddy's patience runs thin and she asks, "Who was that?"

He looks at her, not pausing as he ties his shoes, then buttons his shirt, "Hospital."

She rolls her eyes, "Of course. There's only three things that will get you out of bed. Food, which you've already had. Sex which you can never get enough of. Or three, a new case that will keep you busy and away from me for far too long," she pouts, knowing it was the latter.

This actually brings a smile to his lips as he steps closer to her, leaning down, "I'll be back as soon as I can," he promises.

"Okay," she smiles, enjoying the lingering feel of his lips against hers, "you better."

Grabbing his coat and the key to his bike, he is about to walk out of the room when Cuddy tells him to, "Please be careful." He stops and turns back around.

Looking at the sincerity in her eyes, he laughs softly, finding it nice and amusing to have someone other than his mother or Wilson who cares about his well being. And this time, he finds it wasn't even the least bit annoying.

Trying to look innocent like a small child, House replies, "Yes, _Mommy_."

Usually, that comment from House used to have Cuddy rolling her eyes in amusement, but House just recently realized that now it makes her blush, even so as the words leave his mouth, Lisa turns five shades of red and giggles, enjoying hearing him say it.

House would be lying if he said he didn't love it when she did that. It makes that warm feeling glow deep inside his chest. It makes him feel good. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Pulling the sheet seductively across herself, Cuddy leaves him with a different type of warm feeling when she wishes him a promise of, "See you later, _Daddy-o_."

* * *

Several hours later, calling from the hospital, House informs Cuddy that he would be working even later.

She asks him if he any idea what was going on with his patient.

Apparently, the call he had gotten earlier was from the Emergency Department about a mysterious case; none of the doctors had been successful in treating the person's symptoms. The patient and her unborn child were quickly deteriorating.

Cuddy waited quietly for House to shed light on her inquires.

After carefully formulating his thoughts and stepping into the sanctuary of the men's bathroom, he speaks softly, "I think it might be the plague," he pauses, letting the diagnosis sink in and continues, "It's acting a little different, almost cholera like sysmptoms along with the usual, I'm just waiting on the lab results, I'm also running a few other tests ruling out other possible explanations."

He doesn't feel the need to worry her and tell her he's tested the woman himself. He's pretty sure that she does indeed have cholera, and he did not want the risk of the potential spread of the disease to any of his team or anyone else for that matter. He was capable of flying solo, plus, it was late in the night, his ducklings deserved to sleep or have something of a social life.

Cuddy fires off quickly, "Greg, if its the plague the CDC will have to be told…" she pauses, catching her breath "...quarantine…isolation room..." House could hear the rising panic in Cuddy's voice as she talked faster, and she had called him by his first name, he's got to put a stop to her rising worry. So he interrupts her rambling.

"_Hush_," he says calmingly, "I know what I have to do, calm down, I've got it under control," please do not worry he thinks to himself, " in a few hours I'll know whether or not we have a situation on our hands," he can hear her inhale, about to start talking but he continues not giving her the chance to interrupt him, "and until then I've taken the necessary precautions."

Cuddy wasn't entirely satisfied with this answer but she knew that for once he was doing things by the book, he wouldn't play around with such a deadly and infectious disease. _Would he?_

She whispers, "Okay." House leans in, putting his hand against the cool surface of the wall, analyzing his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he agrees with her, "Okay… I'll call you when I know anything for sure."

They tell each other bye. Cuddy puts the phone back down into its dock on her nightstand and gets up out of bed. She opts to stay awake sitting in her recliner in the living room while she awaits more news, knowing she couldn't sleep without him there.

* * *

House being drained from the lateness of the hour and melancholy of the situation, splashes cool water onto his face trying to refresh his appearance, ignoring the pale pallor of his features.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_All reviews are welcome!_**

Please forgive my limited knowledge on diseases, I don't diagnose them, I just treat the patients.

Also, no lyrics for this chapter, if anyone has any suggestions, by all means suggest.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

House stumbles into Cuddy's home, effectively waking Cuddy up. She rises up in bed at the sound of the front door closing; she had decided earlier that her bed was much more comfortable than her chair.

* * *

Leaning against the wall for support, staggering his way into the living room, House calls out, "Cuddy? CUDDY?" She slides out of bed, worry creasing her brow. She lithely moves down the hallway, flicking on the light as she goes.

* * *

Cast in bright light, House shades his eyes with one forearm as his other favors his stomach.

Cuddy's breath catches in her throat as she catches sight of him. He looks like he's been sick. _No_, she thinks, fearing the worse, that he is sick.

When he collapses to the floor, she screams, "HOUSE!" and races to his fallen form.

Laughter erupts from his pale mouth, full and heartily as his glazed eyes take in the fear and concern of hers.

Her face is a mask of confusion at his inappropriate laughter. As she leans closer she is hit with the powerful smell of alcohol. She closes her eyes and steps away before reopening them.

A lump grows in her throat as she stares down at him in disappoint, shock, and a tiny bit of anger. Tears start to spill down her cheeks.

There are no words for what she feels right now. The anger at his actions, the shock and disappointment at seeing him so completely intoxicated.

He had been doing so good, had barely touched a drink since they've been together. But what upsets her the most is the fact that she was so scared when she saw him. Scared that he was terribly ill.

Oh, she is so helpless to the feeling of hurt coursing through her body as her heart pounds in her chest.

House picks his head up just far enough off the floor to look at her, his eyes glassy. She leaves him there, lying there.

She disappears into her bedroom, slamming the door, leaving the inebriated House to lie on the hard wood floor, too blissfully intoxicated to care, his bitter laughter leaving an ache in her heart.

* * *

Cuddy sits at the desk in her office, her face red and puffy while she tries to concentrate on some work. After leaving House on his own she had took a shower to calm down her nerves then she had decided to seek out refuge… work.

Wilson had spotted her and had noticed quite quickly that something was wrong. After Cuddy had tipped him off to House and his abrasive behavior Wilson left to get the other side of the story from the man himself.

* * *

The morning found House with his face plastered to the floor in a half-way dried gooey substance from which a smell so vile makes him want to add fresh vomit to the pile.

"_Oww…_" The moans of pain are the only sound heard in the house.

Wishing the floor would stop making his body throb and wishing the room to stop spinning House rolls onto his back, palms flat against the floor, knuckles white and tense riding out the waves of pain.

It could have been seconds or it could have been days, House couldn't tell but the pain had only increased by the time he heard the opening and closing of a door.

Listening for the sound of high heels, he was disappointed. The sound of less feminine shoes coming to stand beside his head alerts House to his friends presence.

_Wilson, good 'ole Wilson_, House thinks right before he feels the clinch of his stomach and rolls to his side, splattering Wilson's shiny shoes in vile smelling vomit.

A deep sigh is heard from above and House mentally laughs, _He should have moved…. _Then his thoughts turn serious, to someone more important. _Where's Lisa? What have I done?_

Wilson's loud voice rings out, "_Oh_, you've _really_ done it this time."

House just squeezes his eyes shut in response, trying to shut out Wilson's presence and the emotional pain from the knowledge of the consequence of his actions. At the moment the emotional agony overriding the psychical pain he feels.

* * *

Wilson, with practiced patience and no pity for his hung over friend, half carries, half drags House into the bathroom then strips him and shoves him into a cold shower.

Throwing a washcloth in his direction, Wilson leaves House to wash himself as he goes in search of a medication vile.

* * *

Walking into the bedroom, Wilson pockets the pills that were on top of the dresser. He spots one of House's favorite t-shirts lying on the floor.

Glancing down at his ruined shows Wilson grins reaching for the vintage rock t-shirt and begans wiping the offending substance that is House's vomit off his shoes.

Wilson laughs to himself, revenge is a sweet thing.

* * *

Wilson returns fifteen minutes later with a glass of water and a handful of pills. He may be mad at the other man's idiocy, but he doesn't care to have him in pain.

Wilson could already tell House was sorry, Wilson just wants to know why. _Why? When he has it so good, why would he screw it up so bad. What could possibly make him feel the need to drown himself booze?_

* * *

__

"…I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that being strong meant never losing your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry…"

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope y'all enjoyed the quick update, I posted early in honor of this story reaching 100 reviews! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewd so far.

I'll make a deal with y'all, if this chapter gets at least 10 reviews, I promise to work really hard and post a another chapter within the next day.

Lyrics by Keith Urban, "Tonight I Want To Cry."

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_"So I'm the king of all these things of this mess I have made  
Such a waste what a shame my whole life is a fake  
Well I'm a bore and I'm sure I'm a thorn inside of you that has torn at you for years  
**The alcohol the demerol these things never could replace  
What a minute with you could do to put a smile on my face**  
I'm a bore and I'm sure I'm a thorn inside of you that has torn at me for years  
I can't get out of this dead skin I can't shed my skin  
I'm not sure where to begin why can't I begin again  
I can't get under my dead skin I can't shed my skin  
Can I sleep 'til then..."_

* * *

Being cripple, it's hard enough to climb out of the bathtub and not kill yourself or break a leg in the process on a normal day, now add in the discoordination associated with alcohol and you get a accident waiting to happen.

Fortunately, Wilson is smarter than the average bear and had already planned ahead for this.

After giving House his pain meds he had pulled the plug on the tub drain. Then left House with his head propped on the side of the tub while the drugs kicked in.

Now Wilson was collecting articles of clean clothing for House to wear.

A barely audible "_Fuck_," is heard from the bathroom.

After hearing the first curse word coming from the bathroom Wilson quickly shuts the sock drawer and rushes into the bathroom to a peculiar sight.

House was… _crying_. Wilson, not quite sure what to think whispers, "_Okay_…" And quickly averts his eyes and grabs dry towels and hands them over, "Here."

Achingly slow House pulls himself up into a standing position, wrapping the towel around him. Wilson moves closer.

One hand on the towel around his waist and the other thrown over Wilson's shoulder, they hobble over to a chair. Wilson leaves him to dry himself while he brings in the clean clothes.

When Wilson hands House his clothes, House stares at the tiles on the floor and admits, "She's dead."

Startled by the comment Wilson stutters, "What…who's dead?"

Bringing his sorrowful eyes up to Wilson's, House tells him, "My patient. She's dead. Her unborn child is dead. I killed them."

Wilson doesn't know how to respond, it seems the air is being sucked out of his lungs. Heck, he didn't even know House had a case recently.

House begins to get dressed but continues talking as Wilson stands sideways in the doorway, eyes closed, as he begins to listen to his friends agonized tale.

Wilson learns that House had a patient who had contracted the plague and cholera during her overseas traveling. The woman had been working as a school teacher in a third world country while her husband and three-year-old son stayed in the United States. She was also five months pregnant.

Wilson remembers the anguish in House's voice as he told him how she had been such pain in her final moments, but how her husband was there, cradling her in his arms and how the husband broke down in sobbing agony as his wife pregnant with their unborn child, took her last breath and left this world.

Wilson watched the display of turmoil playing out on House's features and the bitterness in his tone when he admits to Wilson what he considered to be his condemning deed.

House had seen this woman before the other night. She had been to the clinic. House had sent her away, admonishing her for spreading the Norovirus to the other people, telling her that she had the common stomach flu and to go home and drink plenty of fluids.

He should have known better. If only he had took more care, if only he had paid closer attention, she was pregnant for heaven's sake, that in it's own right should have made him more cautious.

If only… _If only… _watching that woman die, taking her unborn child with her, with her loved one not being able to stop her death, sent a shock wave through House. It was too close to home. _What if Cuddy needed saving and he couldn't save her? What if he was to lose her?_

These thoughts shook him to the core. And he tried to find relief at the bottom of a bottle, only to lose her not to illness or death, but to himself and his poor decisions. His own stupidity. If only he could talk to her, tell her about his fears, things would be better between him and Cuddy.

* * *

_"...Phenobarbitol and alocohol these two surely will do  
To knock me out keep me down at least a day or two  
When I'm awake I can taste how bitter I've become  
And it's more than I can bear somedays I pray someone will blow me away  
Make it quick but let it burn so I can feel my life fade  
Well I'm a waste and I can taste how bitter I've become  
And it's more than I can bear  
I can't shed my skin  
I can't shed my skin"_

* * *

While listening to House, Wilson feels sick as House tells him the intimate details of what happened.

How House watched as the woman became severely dehydrated, distended into cardiac dysrhythmia.

How the mother and father went crazy when the monitors wailed when the death of the fetus occurred. The panic, distress and agony of loss was what ultimately killed the mother.

House was there, he witnessed it. The scene scared him to death, scared that the same thing could happen to Lisa and their unborn baby.

He watched as the husband lost it, went crazy. House would be the same way.

He needed to drown his sorrows and fears in his old ally, alcohol. And after listening to House's story, Wilson couldn't blame him.

After leaving the isolation room, House had raided his stash of booze he had stored in his office.

From there he walked to the bar, located a street down from the hospital, leaving his bike at work.

After the bartender called out last call, House emptied his shot glass and he stumbled out and home. Home to the woman he loves, the woman carrying his future.

Seeing the look of concern on Lisa's face as he fell in the door had sent a bitter sweet bolt of electricity to his heart.

She cared about him. Was afraid for him, that he could be sick, could die, she was mirroring his fears and it was so ironic, it made him laugh. _Couldn't she see that it was him that couldn't live without her? That the mere thought of losing her sent him spiraling in agony?_

He couldn't remember much else that happened, except the jolt of pain through his head as he heard Cuddy slam her bedroom door last night.

Now, Wilson sits solemnly beside House on the couch, he had been quite and respectful during House's account of the past twenty-four or so hours.

Wilson breaks the silence by pleading with him, "You have to tell her House. Tell her or lose her. Because right now she doesn't understand, and she's hurting."

"You scared her House. Scared her to the point of tears and panic… I'm surprised she handled herself so well really." House stares at him not quite sure what he means.

Wilson, elaborates, "I mean, what would you have thought if she had been working for several hours with a patient who has an deadly contagious disease, and she comes home looking dangerously ill, you would have freaked too then be angry to find out she was drunk, because it would have scared you, because you love her so much and don't want anything to happen to her. That's what happened, and now you've go to fix it."

A light in House's mind flicked on, _that's why_, he thinks, _Oh, God, of course._ How easily it is it to hurt the ones we love, even when we don't mean too. _She mistook my symptoms of drinking for serious signs of a deadly disease._

House rubs his face, "Oh, shit." Wilson jumps up ready to grab the trash can thinking House is about to be sick, "What is it? Are you going to throw up again?"

House locks eyes with Wilson, "No. Today is Lisa's second month prenatal check-up. I'm supposed to be there."

He jumps up searching for his keys and helmet, not finding them then realizing, "I left my bike at the hospital."

Flabbergasted, Wilson asks, "You WALKED here?" He thought he would have at least taken a cab.

House replies simply, "I was drunk," and looks to Wilson, silently pleading with him to help him.

Wilson silent staring at House, seeing how sober he now was and the determination it seemed to do the right thing, Wilson couldn't help but try to be apart of that, "Come on, I'll drive you."

_It's the least I can do after I ruined your shirt_, Wilson thinks, _Shit, I actually feel bad about ruining his damn t-shirt._

House quirks a small smile as he leads out the door, he thinks, _time to set things right_.

* * *

_To be continued...._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! Hope you liked this one. Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews are my inspiration. =)

Lyrics by Crossfade, "Dead Skin."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Wilson sights as he is lost in thought as he drives House to the hospital. He shifts in his seat then looks at the man riding in the passenger seat.

Head resting against the cool window, House has his eyes closed in thought, or so it looks to Wilson.

He was really concentrating on the war going on between his head, stomach and thigh that were fighting for tile of what hurt the most.

Stomach growling, Wilson glances at the clock on the dash, it was a good time to eat brunch. He wonders when was the last time House ate.

Then he asks him, "House?" The man lifts his head and looks at him, "What?"

"When was the last time you ate anything…and kept it down?" Wilson glances at him, then back at the road.

House ponders this question then gives up and puts his head back against the window, not giving Wilson an answer.

Wilson not paying much attention as he spots a Taco Bell, gleefully states, "I'd love to have a _burrito…._"

Wilson's voice seems to fade as House is wishing, _Wilson please shut up talking about food_, as he brings one hand over his stomach and the other covering his eyes. He was nauseous enough with out the added monologue.

The car ride is making him lightheaded and dizzy. All of a sudden, House feels hot.

He barely has enough time to unbuckle his seat belt before he's hunched over spewing the liquid contents of his stomach.

Wilson almost slams on the brakes at House's sudden movement, then has to cover his nose and mouth as the smell of vomit wafts through the car, ridding him of the craving for food.

Retching until nothing else comes up, House leaves his head between his knees, willing the urge to puke to go away.

Speaking through his fingers, Wilson asks, "Are you alright?"

Not moving his head, House eyes his vomit on Wilson's floor mat, "I _think_….those partially dissolved white thingys…are my Vicodin."

Wilson snorts in amusement and House's laugher joins him. House rationalizes, "So, Doc, N.P.O, eh?"

At this comment about not being able to take anything by mouth, Wilson eyes House. He seems to be give out from the exertion.

"I'm going to stop, " Wilson turns the turning signal on as he pulls over into a gas station.

House is about to tell him no but Wilson stops him, "You are not leaving your puke in my car…those were new floor mats."

"Oh, yeah?" House mocks, "Well these are my favorite shoes."

Wilson slams his door and walks over and opens House's. Still mocking Wilson, House taunts, "Oh, what a gentleman."

Waiting for a second, Wilson's patient's runs out, "Are you getting out or not?"

"Not." House leans out the car and spits then sits back.

"Fine," Wilson bends down and grips the soiled floor mat, "Can you move your feet?"

Noticing the clean state of House's shoes, Wilson is annoyed, "You've got perfect aim don't you? You can hit my shoes, my floor mat but don't even get one drop on your precious tennis shoes."

Shrugging nonchalantly House ignores him. Wilson asks, "Do you want anything? A bottle of water?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want something to light to eat?" Wilson tries, already knowing he'd refuse.

"No," House pauses, "Cuddy keeps her fridge stocked with crackers and ginger ale nowadays."

Wilson thinks, _Well_ _good luck with raiding her fridge, you'll be lucky if she speaks to you_, as he closes the door and goes off to spray off the floor mat.

Relaxing back into the seat, House closes his eyes. The pounding in his head has only magnified and the knowledge that no relief was coming was disappointing. Its sad when you can't even keep down your pain meds.

_Maybe I can get Wilson to give me a shot of Demerol…. Yeah… like that's a good idea, Cuddy's already pissed…showing up high would not be good at this point…. _Still the idea of something to combat the pain he was feeling right now, might be worth the lecture he'd hear from Cuddy.

* * *

Startled when Wilson opens his door and shoves the floor mat under his feet, House's leg gets jostled and Wilson gets a face full of knee.

"_Oww….."_ Wilson jerks up and away from House's knee and then bangs his head, "_Damn!_"

House snickers while wrapping an arm around himself, and the other kneading his right thigh, trying to splint his sore body from his laughter and the pain radiating where he knee hit Wilson's face.

Mumbling to himself Wilson, binds down and picks up the plastic bag with a water bottle in it, throws it in House's lap then he walks over to the driver's side and gets into the car.

Slamming the door and cranking the engine Wilson barks, "You know, I was going to apologize for ruining your Rolling Stones t-shirt," Wilson threatens.

House stops laughing, face going blank…."You _didn't_…"

Wilson gives him a _You Wanna Bet_ grin, and taunts, "Oh, it wipes vomit off shoes nicely."

House gives him a _Fuck You_ glare in response then cracks open the bottle of water in his lap as they ride in silence the rest of the way to the hospital.

* * *

Pulling into the hospital parking lot, House breaks the silence, voice gruff, "Pull into my parking space."

Wilson parks in the handicap spot, not too far from the entrance of the clinic. The reminder of his friend's disadvantage in life helps to dwindle his annoyance with House.

Pulling the keys out of the ignition, Wilson asks, "You ready to do this?"

House thinks, _No, but I have to_. He settles for a slight nod of his head, regretting it as the pain of the movement takes his breath away.

Wilson catches the grimace on House's face and notices for the first time how truly horrible his friend looks. He makes up his mind, "I can help with that." He deals with these kind of symptoms everyday. He's an Oncologist, he knows his pain and anti-emetic meds.

* * *

Sliding out of the car, House can feel the soreness in his body down to the bone. Coupled with the slight twinge of vomit and the pallor of his skin, no one including himself couldn't tell he had taken a shower earlier that morning.

Hoping Cuddy would forego his appearance and listen to him, House swings open the door to the entrance.

* * *

Leaving House outside Cuddy's office door, Wilson promises to return with pain meds and something to help the nausea.

Swallowing thickly House glances around, leaning heavy on his cane, stalling.

A nurse is staring at him, he glares at her, "What the hell do you want?" She just shakes her head and continues on her way.

House sighs and mumbles "_Sorry_.." much to the astonishment of the nurse and surrounding people in the clinic who know the infamous grouchy doctor.

No one was more astonished than Lisa Cuddy. She watches as House rubs his face, obviously tried. She had expected him to still be passed out until at least lunch time.

Biting her lip, her hard façade breaks and she steps into his line of sight and whispers his name.

"House..." He doesn't look at her, she tries again "..._Greg_."

Bringing his eyes to meet her's, he whispers, "_Lisa_."

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Next chapter will definately be House/Cuddy...When I started writing this chapter it took off in a slightly different direction and ended up mainly House/Wilson. =)

**_Please, review!_**

I've got six tests next week, all my professors seem to want to have their mid-terms before Spring Break, =( and reviews would be fabulous inspiration. Thank you, for reading.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared  
But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming, I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving when I'm done here?  
_

_Leave out all the rest, don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made  
I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through  
I've never been perfect, but neither have you  
_

_So if you're asking me, I want you to know  
__When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest…_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
_

_I can't be who you are."_

* * *

A state of confusion is not a state Lisa Cuddy enjoys being in, but it's what set this one off that is defiantly interesting to her.

Walking down the corridor, Lisa Cuddy tries not to think about how earlier this morning she found her man sprawled on her floor, inebriated to the point he couldn't tell up from down.

_She had left soon after, coming into work early, even for her. She had sat at her desk, trying to work until her curiosity over took her and she started to pull up House's patient's file and check the status, when her monitor flashes as a message reminder pops up._

_Oh! It is a reminder of her prenatal appointment today at two o'clock. She has clearly forgotten with everything going on._

_Forgetting things so important is not like her. Feeling the emotions build up she can not take it anymore, she lets them flow freely, streams of moisture dripping off her checks onto the keyboard._

_She quickly wipes them away with the back of her hand as she hears a knock on her door and then Wilson sliding in._

_Taking one glance at her, Wilson knows who exactly the culprit is, "What has he done now?"_

_She smiles sadly in return, the ache of the situation making her weary._

That was this morning, now as she walks back to her office she slows down as she hears the biting voice of the one person who she didn't expect to see, or even really knew if she was ready to face without anger or disappointment clouding her judgment.

But, something's different. _Did he just apologize to that nurse?_ _What's going on here? He's never here this early. _She calls out his name until he finally looks at her, her lips part in surprise.

* * *

Through the haze of uncertainty and pain, House opens his arms slightly, a tiny gesture asking Cuddy to fill the space between them.

She wraps her arms under his leather motorcycle jacket, finger tips trailing under his t-shirt. The coolness of her hands against his feverish skin sends shivers throughout his body. A content sigh escapes his lips as they both relax against each other's body.

The conversation they have both been dreading will have to wait a few minutes as their actions speak louder to words, each telling the other _I'm sorry. I want you. I need you. Just hold me, please._

* * *

Being hyperaware of his surroundings, House steps back from the clinics prying eyes. Then guides Cuddy into the privacy of her office, shutting the door, and blinds as they go.

The nurses around the station share a knowing smile as they continue their work.

Inside her office, Cuddy stops suddenly as House stops in front of her desk, facing away from her, palm on his forehead trying to find the words to say.

She reaches around, turning him to face her, their eyes lock and all he can come up with is, "_I'm sorry, Lisa_."

* * *

_"The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me..." _

* * *

Hearing the sincerity and seeing the proof of it in his eyes she couldn't help but to forgive him, heck, if she was honest with herself, she had forgiven him the moment he stepped foot in her clinic.

But like all things, Cuddy needs to know why he put this tension between them anyway.

* * *

_"Quiet but I'm sure there is something here  
Tell me everything cause I want you here…" _

* * *

"_Why_ _Greg_? What would cause you to get so completely wasted during the middle of the week and …." She pauses, emotion cracking her voice, Oh no, here come the fresh wave of tears, "And scare me like that? Why?" She demands.

The pain he hears in her voice, makes his chest ache, _Why do I always seem to hurt her_? He clinches his teeth as he sifts through the right words to say, the pain in his head making it hard for him to concentrate.

He doesn't know he's crying until he's being pulled down to the couch. Cuddy brings his head to her bosom and he can feel the hot tears stinging his eyes.

A soft rumble is heard as he laughs. Slightly taken aback, Cuddy whispers, "What's so funny?"

He leaves his head on her chest but tilts his face up to look at her, "You're going to be a great mother."

She bits her bottom lip, trying to stop the tears from coming, that's got to be the sweetest thing he's said to her lately, even if he was making a comment about her breasts.

She runs her fingers through his hair, soothingly. "Are you okay?" Her face switches to concern, "You're sweating," she continues to run her fingers through his sweat damped hair, down until she cups his flushed face. She leans in closer and takes a whiff before pulling back, asking him, "Have you been sick?"

At the mention of vomit, he feels the need to gag and quickly pushes himself up off the couch and makes it to her private bathroom just in time to heave into the toilet.

The little bit of water he had on the ride over, is now being flushed down the pipes as his hands start shaking.

"_Oh, Greg_!" House would have rolled his eyes if he had the energy, at the concern coloring Cuddy's voice as she rushes in behind him, rubbing his back as he rinses his mouth out with cold water, and then splashes his face.

"I'm alright…" He breathes heavily, "Just give me some of that Pepto-Bismol you keep hidden in your mini-fridge."

She hands him a cool rag, then comes back with a medicine cup full of the pink liquid, which he sips slowly, letting it coat the lining of his stomach and esophagus.

She sees how exhausted he is and tells him, "Sit down before you fall down."

He then puts the cup down, and eases himself onto the couch. Cuddy sits down beside him, placing his head into her lap.

At this point, Cuddy's fear from the night prior was rising again, "House, what happened to your patient?"

"She's _dead_, Cuddy… _I couldn't save her_, and you know... I had seen her days earlier in the clinic, thought she had _just_ a stomach virus, _I should have known better_, and now both she and her unborn baby are _dead_… _All I could think was you, what if I couldn't save you_…"

By this point in his feverish mumblings, Cuddy pieces together the events and comes to an understanding, at peace with this knowledge and his reasoning's.

Seeing him still distressed, she says, "Hey, _Shhh_… I'm here. _Shhh_…. I understand. It's not your fault. I forgive you."

He quiets down. Then shuts his eyes and tries to control his racing heart and slow his breathing.

"You're burning up. You shouldn't have a fever with like this with all the Vicodin you're taking…?"

At this moment, Cuddy notices that Wilson has just walked through her door and gives her an answer to her question.

"He hasn't been able to keep any Vicodin down Cuddy and my guess is that all this," Wilson gestures to House who has his head in Cuddy's lap and arms hugging his stomach, "all this is the lovely side effects of a killer hangover and…withdrawal."

Cuddy places her hands on the side of House's face, and he opens his eyes. She can see the waves of pain crashing over him, drowning him.

Wilson crouches beside the couch and reaches for House's wrist, checking his pulse, "He's in tachycardia." His pulse was racing, but that was too be expected with the pain he was in and elevated body temperature.

Pulling out a thermometer, Wilson tells House to, "Open up," House cracks an eye open to see what he wants and then to Wilson's surprise obliges. I'm surprised he still trusts me, or he really wants those pain meds.

The machine beeps done, the screen reading 102.3, Wilson breathes, "Wow… no wonder you feel like shit.. and grouchier than usual."

He help lifts House into a sitting position, carefully removing his jacket.

With no warning House's fist clinches in Wilson's lab coat as a fresh wave of nausea hits him and he spews Pepto-Bismol down Wilson's perfectly pressed white lab coat.

Cuddy's eyes are huge as she watches Wilson's face contort before years of practice in the field of Oncology over comes the urge to vomit.

Sounding truly pitiful, House manages to mumble, "Sor…ry," before collapsing against Cuddy.

Wilson cracks a smile at the situation and thinks _Oh, he' not going to get away with this_ as he rolls up House's shirt sleeve and with a alcohol pad cleans the area for an injection.

Knowing he didn't need to explain, but the doctor in him needing to do it anyway, he tells House and Cuddy, "This anti-emetic will help with the nausea and vomiting," he injects the liquid, then waits a few seconds, then rolls the shirt sleeve down.

He then reaches into the other pocket of his now pink lab coat and uncaps the syringe that is holding pain relief in the form of Demerol.

"Can you help me?" Wilson asks Cuddy as he starts to loosen House's belt and roll him to his side to inject the Demerol into the large muscle that is House's gluteus medius.

Cuddy watches as Wilson injects the pain killer and as House's tense body relaxes just minutes later. Wilson stands up and tells Cuddy, "The anti-emetic should kick in soon. Give him two Tylenol's every four hours until his fever is gone, once he wakes up. When the Demerol wears off, he can take his Vicodin."

"But it will take some time for his appetite to come back, but make sure he gets something to eat, actually…" Wilson digs in his coat pocket and pulls out a glucose meter.

Sticking House's finger, Wilson almost drops the test strip as House complains voice slurred, "Ow… that hurts… wor..se than the shaw-ots… wuhat kinda doch-tor … ar' you?"

Nonplused, Wilson finishes what he's doing and glances at the reading on the meter, "48," he states as glances at Cuddy, both knowing it was too low to risk not getting something into his system.

He gives House a choice, "Okay, so do you want to eat a little something now or should I get a nurse to hook up an IV?"

A groan is heard in complaint, and Cuddy wonders if their child will be just as stubborn as it's father. She smiles, knowing it was inevitable.

* * *

_"She believes in me like I've been trying to do  
I'm seeing things I've never seen before  
Ever since she came into my life  
I've been a better man_

_Run, run running, I was running scared  
Always looking for a place to leave  
And I couldn't seem to find where I belonged  
'til she took my hand_

_We can make this work out, baby  
I know it's true  
I can't picture myself with no one but you  
And I think I got it right this time  
Oh, yeah_

_All of my life I've been looking for someone  
Who believes in love the way I do  
Know I made several big mistakes  
But girl I promise you_

_We can make this work out, baby  
I know it's true  
I can't picture myself with no one but you  
And I think I got it right this time_

_True believers always find each other and here we are  
Always knew that you were out there just waiting on me  
For me to find my way, find my way to your heart  
Oh, yeah_

_We can make it work out, baby  
I know it's true  
Can't picture myself with no one but you  
And I think I got it right this time_

_Yeah, after all the crazy days  
Made it through  
I can't picture myself with no one but you  
And I think I got it right this time" _

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update, real life has been crazy. =)

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hope House wasn't too terribly out of character, but hey, he's sick so he's not entirely himself.

**_Please, review!_**

* * *

Linkin Park, "Leave Out All the Rest"

The Fray, "You Found Me"

The Fray, "Absolute"

Keith Urban, "Got It Right"

I had a few more but I felt they took away from the flow of the story, so I deleted them.

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Sitting at her desk, Cuddy watches over House's sleeping form. She's just thinking. _He couldn't stand the thought of losing me_. She smirks, _when has he become so attached to me?_ Then she ponders, and realizes, _for a long time_.

It might seem conceited but she thinks of herself as his only constant. _He needs me just as much as I need him_. This realization gives her comfort, and a peace of mind.

* * *

House had ended up passing out into a Demerol, pain free induced sleep and Wilson had insisted on an IV drip of Saline and Glucose.

Wilson left Cuddy to tend to House and now he's politely ignoring the stares by everyone he meets as they gawk at his baby doll pink splattered lab coat.

* * *

Nudging him gently Cuddy asks, "Wake up sleepy head, wake up for me?" His face scrunches up then relaxes as he opens his eyes, no longer dull gray from pain but an icy blue that seems to peer into her soul.

He smiles, content waking up to the sight of such a lovely face. He brings his hand up to caress her face when he feels the tug on the back of his hand.

"_You didn't…_?" He accuses, only half joking.

"Do you think so less of me?" She asks, still smiling at his reaction. He doesn't answer.

Rolling her eyes she tells him, "Nurse Brenda jumped at the opportunity to shed the blood of Gregory House." Now it's House turn to roll his eyes.

"Of course, she was a little disappointed you were unconscious at the time, Demerol and exhaustion seem to have that affect on you." She smirks.

"How long have I been out?" he asks, sitting up. He stretches a little bit, using the movement as a diversion as he tries to remove the IV from his hand.

She smacks his free hand and tells him to, "Stop that."

"_But, mom!_" He wines. She smirks. He smirks.

"Keep it in for a little while longer, you've only been out for two hours." She mentally adds, _And I'd like for you to be well enough to go with me to the first real checkup for your unborn child_.

Grabbing the IV stand, using it as a temporary cane, he complains, "You couldn't have told her to put it in my left hand?" He flexes his cane hand, evaluating the degree of soreness while glaring at the IV tubing.

He shuffles to her private bathroom, Cuddy is right behind him, "You're not feeling sick are you?"

He turns around to face her, smiling at her over protectiveness, "No, just got to relieve myself."

Cuddy waits until she hears the flush before she enters. She watches as he turns on the facet and as he catches his first good look in the mirror.

Silently watching as he takes in his appearance, the pallor of his skin, the dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Did I really…_cry_?"

"You were pretty much out of it. Your fever spiked at 102.3. Which reminds me…" Cuddy goes back to the coffee table where she had laid House's coat, containing his vial of Vicodin.

Shaking two out she hands them over, then recaps the bottle before leaving it on the counter.

He swallows them. Then begins pulling open drawers.

Curious, Cuddy asks, "What are you looking for?"

"Toothbrush… I know you're anal enough to keep extra ones around here somewhere, the whole morning sickness fiasco and such."

She laughs, and finds one for him, handing it and a tube of toothpaste to him. She thinks, _At least now I can do more than just look. He's been looking fine wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans. What can I say? My man looks good in black._

House moves out of the bathroom, snagging his Vicodin on the way out, and precedes to grab his coat and cane.

With his coat slung over his left arm, metal pole holding saline and glucose bags, grasped in his left hand, tubing in front of him and cane in right hand, he moves slowly to the door, giving a confused Lisa a peck on the cheek on his way out.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy asks, uneasy about his sudden departure.

He speaks softly as he looks at his watch, "My team is expecting me, if I don't show up for what's on time for me, they'll know something's up."

"They already know something is up. Wilson's already informed them you won't be coming in today." He stops his procession and walks backs in, coming to stand close to her.

"Oh, well in that case," He grins, his blue eyes teasing her, she pops his arm, "_Ow_, sick cripple here, don't you love me any more?" He teases.

"I'm sorry House," She tells him, dead serious. He wonders, _What are you sorry for?_ Then he realizes what she means, "I'm sorry too, I'm afraid of losing you," he lays himself out there, knowing he can trust her.

She reaches her arms around his neck and pulls him close, "You don't have to be, I'm here. Always," and she seals her promise with a kiss. She can feel his smile under her lips.

"Oh, I'm definitely feeling better now." He doesn't want to worry her. He wasn't feeling great, but at least he doesn't feel like breaking bones to relieve the pain.

He still feels warm. He tosses down his jacket as he plops down onto the couch once again.

Breathing through his nose, he takes inventory of himself. _I'm exhausted._

Reading his mind, or the look on his face, Cuddy helps arrange a pillow under his head, and makes sure the tube coming out of his hand isn't kinked, and she plants a kiss on his forehand and he grins.

She laughs, "Just checking your temperature."

"Oh, yeah?" He raises his head and touches his lips to hers. Running his fingers through her hair, he brings her closer to deepen the kiss.

They break. Breathing hard. Each staring at the other, desire written in each other's features.

His slides his hand over her back, pulling her even closer to him, she stops him, "Wait…"

He lets go reluctantly as she swaggers to her door, it _clicks_ as she locks it.

"Now, where were we _Dr. Feelgood_…?"

A shit eating grin spreads across his face, just like she knew it would.

_Who ever said you can't mix business with pleasure?_

* * *

"_Let him soothe your soul, just take his hand  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
Some people call him an evil man  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
Let him introduce himself real good  
(Dr. Feelgood)  
He's the only one they call Feelgood  
_

_He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
He's the one that makes ya feel all right  
He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood"_

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed the quicker update!

I almost considered upping the rating on this story to but I decided against it, its just not my style.

**_Please, review! _**

I'll make a deal with you all, If I get 15 reviews for this chapter, I will update right then and there. =)

**_They are my inspiration and what keeps me writing more._**

Lyrics by Motley Crue, "Dr. Feelgood"_  
_


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:** Time jump, 2 months ahead, Cuddy is now 4 months pregnant.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

_Love and happiness...  
Something that can make you do wrong, make you do right...  
Love...We'll be together  
We'll see each other  
Walk away with victory_  
_Oh baby,  
Love and happiness...  
Love and happiness..._

_Happiness is when you really feel good with somebody  
Nothing wrong with being in love with someone  
Oh, baby, love and happiness  
Love and happiness...  
Love and happiness..._

_Love and happiness  
You be good to me  
I'll be good to you_

_Make you do right... love'll make you do wrong...  
Make you come home early...  
Make you stay out all night long...  
The power of love..._

_Wait a minute,  
Let me tell you...  
The power of love...  
Make you do right... love'll make you do wrong...  
Make you want to dance...  
Love and happiness..._

_Love and happiness..._

_Love is... wait a minute... love is...  
Walkin' together...  
Talkin' together...  
Say it again...  
Say it together...  
Mmmm...._

* * *

House remembers the day, no, the exact moment and feeling of nausea that washed over him, as he heard the sound of not one, but two little heart beats during Cuddy's two month prenatal checkup.

He had almost fallen off the stool in shock.

_Cuddy was so excited she was bouncing on the table from the joy and laugher of the news and only noticed House was on the verge of hyperventilating when she was aggravated that he wasn't saying anything._

_Once she saw how pale her lover looked, she reached out her hand to touch him and asked, "Are you alright?"_

_He didn't respond but held that blank look on his face, which got the third doctor in the room's attention._

"_Dr. House, are you going to be okay?" The OB/GYN ended up hitting the call button and asked a nurse to help Dr. House lay down for a few minutes. _

_Cuddy's face does not stay worried for long before she laughs in delight and she asks the OB/GYN to play back the recording of the most beautiful sounds she's ever heard. The sound of her two babies' heartbeats._

_As he lied on an exam table, all House could think was, 'I'm going to be a father… a father of two…' A small smile lights his face. _

_The nurse standing watch over him watches as his smile lights up his eyes, the blank stare replaced by a look she could only explain as content. _

_She pats his shoulder, he rolls his head over to look at her, she tells him, "You're going to be just fine. Congratulations, you're having twins." _

_Now it's his turn to laugh, the joy of the news finally sinking in past the initial shock, he gets up and joins Lisa once again. _

_Opening the door, he spots her talking to the OB/GYN, he doesn't hesitate but swoops down and quiets her with a kiss. _

_They were going to be fine, all four of them._

* * *

That had been two months ago when the only thing an ultrasound could do was let them listen to the children's heartbeats, it was too early in the pregnancy to see much of anything.

Now at four months along, the sex of the babies could be determined but Cuddy says she wants to be surprised so House honors this request. She might change her mind sooner or later, its in her file if she does.

_House sits beside her, holding her hand as the OB/GYN awaits the couple's decision on whether or not they want to know the babies' sex._

_"Are you sure?" House asks, kind of wanting to know whether they are going to have two little girls, or two little boys._

_Cuddy glances at the ultrasound monitor, marveling at the two babies growing inside her, she smiles, "I want it to be a surprise."_

_"Alright," the OB/GYN says, "well, I'm going to have a look myself, and it'll be documented in your file if you change your mind and you can always ask during your next visit."_

_"Greg?" Cuddy smiles._

_"What?" He seems a bit disappointed, but he's trying to ignore her as he watches his children on the screen. Finally he gives in and turns away, honoring Cuddy's wish._

* * *

Along with being able to determine the sex of the fetuses, the OB/GYN was also able to determine whether the twins are fraternal or identical.

This gem of knowledge is the most happy and interesting things House and Cuddy did learn. They are expecting identical twins.

_House was the one to notice it first, Cuddy was watching his face as he looked at the babies on the monitor. His face was scrunched in thought then softened in surprise then he laughed._

"_What are you laughing at?" She asks then turns her head to the monitor._

"_Oooh." She giggles, staring amazed at the sight on the screen, "That is the most precious thing I've ever seen."_

"_Congratulations Dr. House, Dr. Cuddy, you're expecting the cutest set of identical twins I've ever seen."_

_And indeed they are, for they were both sucking their thumbs and holding their siblings hand. _

_"Identical?" Cuddy asks, shocked. House can only nod his head in response._

_"It's very rare, but they are sharing one placenta. There's no doubt, they're identical," The OB/GYN tells the happy parents-to-be._

_The OB/GYN prints out two pictures of them. _

_One sits on the Dean of Medicine's desk. The other, in a Lupus textbook hidden in the office of a certain Diagnostician._

* * *

Cuddy was really starting to show, carrying twins made her larger than normal pregnancies, and House loved every minute of it.

"House… _Greg_, stop," He was behind her, head resting on her shoulders as he held her in his arms, one hand rubbing circling motions over her abdomen, she laughs, "You're going to wear a hole in my shirt," she tells him, enjoying him touching her, and the excited energy radiating off him, she wasn't the only one glowing, but she had to get back to work.

She twists around in his arms, now she could see the smile on his face. She's never seen him this happy, except for maybe when they were both between the sheets.

* * *

House had not told anyone about his impending parenthood, the only other person besides Cuddy that knew was Wilson and he had been the first to know. And House definitely hasn't told a soul about twice the bundle of joy Cuddy has baking in her oven.

But House had lit it slip, both Mother-To-Be and Guy-Who-Knocked-Her-Up had been floating around Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital on cloud nine. House hadn't stopped tormenting his staff but he was cheerier in reveling in it.

_Enjoying his good mood, House was very talkative and Wilson was more than willing to listen. He wouldn't admit it but he missed spending time with his friend, House was always with Cuddy nowadays._

_"You're in a good mood, and seem to be feeling better, I take it the checkup with Cuddy went good? Baby doing alright?" Wilson asks._

_"Yep, they both are." House replies, cocking an eye in Wilson's direction to see if he got what he was hinting at._

_House couldn't help the satisfied grin spreading across his face as he watches the realization dawn on Wilson's face._

_"Twins?!" Wilson almost shouts, before he whispers, "Twins?"_

_"Yes twins, identical twins to be exact." House states, quite proud of himself._

_"You and Cuddy are having twins. Wow. Haha. That's amazing," Wilson tells him, genuinely happy for both his friends._

_

* * *

_

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Note:** They're having identical twins! Yay! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. =)

As always, thank you for reading. Updates will come once a week.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are awesome. =)

**_Please, review! They are brillant inspiration and I love to hear what you guys think about the story._**

Lyrics by Al Green, "Happiness."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Sitting in the café across from House, Wilson wonders what has happened to his talkative friend, it was just the other day he had to tell him to shut up so they both could eat their food, that was the day House had told Wilson that Cuddy and he were expecting identical twins. Today the man was obviously brooding.

As Wilson finishes his sandwich in silence, House still hasn't touched his Reuben. Wilson finally speaks up.

"What's going on?"

House doesn't say anything but he glances in Wilson's direction then takes a bite of his sandwich, as if just realizing he hasn't been eating.

"Cuddy wore me out last night, you know, pregnant women and their hormones, couldn't get enough of this," He gestures to himself, giving a small grin that just doesn't make it to his eyes.

Wilson is not impressed, but willing to play along in House's game responds, "Oh, well in that case, you better not keep her waiting, she might move on to another man."

_That_, hits a sore spot. House stops chewing, places his Reuben down, and swallows.

"Why would you say that?"

Wilson thinks, _Oh no, trouble in paradise, better think of something quick Jimmy before he comes after you with a scalpel_.

"What?" House seethes annoyed by Wilson's guilty silence, "Just because I'm not some Knight-In-Shining-Armor you think she wouldn't want to be with me?"

Wilson doesn't respond, just wonders, _Where the heck is this coming from?_

Wilson calmly states, "House, Cuddy _loves_ you," he pauses gauging House's reaction and making sure he has the other man's attention, "She's not going to leave you, not for another man, not for anything, not now, not ever," he mentally adds _hopefully_.

"But she could." This makes Wilson quirk his eyebrows. "She doesn't owe me anything, who am I to her Wilson? Just some guy that helped knock her up…" House starts to rant, Wilson looks around at the curious glances and holds up his hands.

"House, stop." Wilson pleads.

House pauses, "What?"

"Do you think we could do this somewhere a little more privately?" Wilson looks around, and House finally gets the picture.

Wilson gets up and gathers their trash, dumps it and precedes to the men's restroom. House follows, not done with his rant.

"Oh House, you've got to stop stalking me like this, what are people going to think?" Wilson jokes.

House who was about to speak, but closes his mouth at Wilson's comment.

_Exactly. What are people going to think?_ House thinks about a totally different conversation. A conversation that happened the night before while House and Cuddy were celebrating the news of their twins.

_House and Cuddy arrived at the restaurant, both dressed to impress although House had his tennis shoes on, Cuddy thought he looked perfect. She looked perfect as well, flowing mid-thigh length maternity dress, she was dressed for the kill._

_After their meal, House excused himself to the men's room. A gentlemen, young and handsome, spotted Cuddy all alone. He had seen her come in and he was wondering what she was doing with a man with a cane. He glanced at her ring finger and saw that it was bare, he smiled, 'Perfect.' Making his way over to House's vacant seat he introduces himself. _

_Cuddy is startled and tells him, 'Hi..?'_

_House starts making his way back toward their table when he spots the man with Cuddy. Jealously and anger course through his veins. He comes to stand beside Cuddy's chair, towering, sending a death glare toward the intruder. _

_Cuddy reaches to hold his hand, the man across from her witnesses this. _

_Cuddy introduces House, "This is Greg, my…we're together..." she trails off, 'My what? Father of my children? Is that all?' She asks herself._

_The man gets the picture anyway, "Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't know you two were… together," and leaves, before House could pummel his face in._

_However, House didn't feel like pummeling the guys face in anymore. _

_Cuddy's loss for words had left him hurt, 'Does she not think of me at least as her boyfriend? What do other people think of us if she couldn't even say it?'_

These thoughts had been weighing on House's mind all day and Wilson gives him the solution he's been looking for.

Washing his hands, Wilson shakes his head, not caring that his friend hasn't spoken to him; he's used to House being so lost in thought.

Wilson knows exactly who House is thinking about, he jokes simply, "Why don't you just marry her House?"

_Marry her? Why? Oh. Yes, of course_. He smiles at this epiphany. "Thanks, Wilson." He turns and briskly exits the bathroom.

Watching in the mirror as House leaves, Wilson confused, tells the empty room, "Your welcome House," grabbing a paper towel, Wilson thinks, _That was odd_.

* * *

Outside his office door, House comes to a halt. He mumbles under his breath, disbelievingly, "_Marriage"?_

He runs a hand down his face, the M-word placing a heavy weight across his shoulders.

He thinks, _Talk about commitment… Husband and wife…_ he opens his door and pause, smiles, _and babies_…

_Husband, wife and babies…_ His soft smirk betrays his inner thoughts to the world.

He doesn't notice the four sets of eyes watching this moment of epiphany play out on his face.

* * *

_"I've been a rock and I've got my fences  
I never let them down  
When it comes to love, I keep my senses  
I don't get kicked around  
I shivered once you broke into my soul  
The damage is done now I'm out of control  
How did you get to me?_

_No one else on earth could ever hurt me  
Break my heart the way you do  
No one else on earth was ever worth it  
No one can love me like  
No one can love me like you_

_You can make me want you any time you want to  
You're burnin' me alive  
I can't deny you even when I catch you  
Weavin' a weak alibi  
'Cause when the night falls you make me forget  
Your love is killing me and it ain't over yet  
How did you get to me?_

_I shivered once you broke into my soul  
The damage is done now I'm out of control  
How did you get to me?"_

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked this chapter. Decided to update today instead of Friday, I've had a rough week and Friday will not be any better, except for reading your. terrific feedback. Thank you!

Oh, course the man that has been married three times would suggest marriage, haha! =)

Thanks for reading! The next few chapters will be much happier, I promise. =)

_**Please, review!**_

Lyrics by Wynonna Judd, ""No One Else On Earth."


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:** Time jump, 2 months ahead, Cuddy is now 6 months pregnant.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

_  
"Two hearts fading, like a flower.  
And all this waiting, for the power.  
For some answer, to this fire.  
Sinking slowly. The water's higher.  
Desire_

_With no secrets. No obsession.  
This time I'm speeding with no direction.  
Without a reason. What is this fire?  
Burning slowly. My one and only.  
Desire_

_You know me. You don't mind waiting.  
You just can't show me, but God I'm praying,  
That you'll find me, and that you'll see me,  
That you run and never tire.  
Desire…"_

* * *

_"House?.... Greg, talk to me," Cuddy begs an unusually quiet House. He doesn't lift his eyes but continues to play with his cane, slowing switching it from hand to hand._

_She reaches across and puts her hand on his, effectively stopping him. He glances at her hand on his then looks up, meeting her crystal eyes._

_"What…are… we?" He asks, searching her face, gauging her reaction. She was watching him too._

_Seeing him so serious amuses her, she can tell he cares. There's no doubt he cares for her, these past months have proven that to her. He's been there for her in all the roles she could ever dream of._

_She smiles and gives him a small giggle… he's not sure how to take this but when she takes his hand and tells him, "Come on boyfriend…" _

_She pulls him toward his office door but stops inches from his chest, he gazes down at her, she reaches up and whispers, "My lover…" she places a delicate kiss on his lips._

_"Father of my children…" another slightly deeper kiss, he wraps his arms around her._

_She places her hands on him, caressing his face, "…my companion… my one, and my only…" he chuckles at her cliché labels._

_She laughs, enjoying the playful spark she has put back in his eyes, the content look of desire on his face, she continues, "…my aggravating doct…" he doesn't let her finish as he crushes her mouth with his. That was all the reassurance they both needed._

* * *

He was going to be late.

He knew it, _I shouldn't have stopped for those flowers, crazy lady had to show me every last one_.

* * *

_He finally just swipes the nearest dozen of red roses and a white rose corsage and shoves a hundred dollar bill into the old lady's hands. _

_She yells, "Thank you!" He throws up one hand in welcome as he speeds off on his motorcycle, bouquet of flowers tucked in his backpack, safe from the wind._

* * *

Shifting down, he stops at a red light, taking in the scenery that comes along with the spring time.

The cool air brushing his face as the sun slowly creeps down, the sky in a glow of yellows and oranges.

He glances at the light, willing it turn green. He was going to be _really_ late.

* * *

It had taken him a month to find the perfect wedding ring for Lisa once he made up his mind that this was what he really wanted. For her to be his, and him hers' for the rest of their life.

He had kept the ring safely hidden in his Lupus textbook in his office. The book that once held his secret Vicodin stash now held the key to securing Lisa's heart and their future, _together_.

He had emptied that book today.

The small black velvet box was now in the pocket of his coat jacket, a small symbol of his huge commitment to the woman he loves. It lays beside the ultrasound picture of their twins. He was holding his future close to his heart.

* * *

Lisa Cuddy is putting her earrings on, pulling her silk brown curls away from her face, she looks at herself in the mirror then at the clock, _Happy Birthday Lisa, the love of your life is late_.

She had expected as much. House really didn't like big parties where the attention ran high. But she thought he'd change his mind and arrive on time for once, it would be the first gala they attend as a couple. And it is her birthday.

Only a few people at the hospital knew that today was her birthday, just a few of her closets friends and coworkers. They all would be there tonight, all except for maybe one… he had gotten dressed then said he'd be back in five minutes, that was twenty minutes ago… he promised he would be back for her.

This year, even though the Summer Fundraiser Ball at the hospital had fallen on her birthday, Cuddy was not disappointed, it made her feel like a princess. _Oh, only if my prince would show up soon..._

She glances at the clock on the wall, and then walks to her front door, pulling the curtain aside as she peers out.

At six months along, she wraps her arms around her growing stomach feeling the sensation of the twins' movements, she smiles, and then whispers, "Your daddy is going to be in a lot of trouble if he doesn't arrive within the next ten minutes."

* * *

_Nine minutes later..._

Gliding his motorcycle in behind Cuddy's Lexus, House kills the engine and takes his helmet off. He runs his hands through his newly trimmed hair, and scratches his face, feeling the short stubble. He trimmed it just the way Cuddy likes it.

Cuddy who had heard his arrival, grabs her purse, and shawl, and gives the house a quick once over before slipping on her flat but stylish shoes, stepping outside and pulling the door shut.

House turns and catches site of Lisa Cuddy. His jaw drops and the keys she throws at him smacks him in the chest and slide down into his hand.

He breathes, "Wow." She was simply stunning in her satin emerald dress. She never had looked more beautiful to him, standing there, looking radiant from the glow of pregnancy.

She giggles and grins at him, "Not too bad yourself," she waltzes up to him and straightens his tie, then grabs him by the lapels and assaults his lips.

House breaks away, breathless, "Wow, woman." She grabs his hand and pulls her stunned man along.

He crawls into the driver's seat then remembers something.

Reaching into the backseat, he grabs his backpack that was resting beside his helmet and unzips it.

Pulling the roses out of his bag he notices one rose had been smashed, he makes a face, "Oops." She laughs and the sound of it puts him at ease.

He leans over and hands them to her, then slides the corsage onto her delicate wrist, "Happy Birthday, Lisa."

"Thank you, they're lovely," She gives him a deep kiss, "Now crank this car up, we gotta go! We were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago!"

He grins, happy with the way the evening was going so far. And hoping his luck will carry him through the rest of the night.

He pulls out, one hand on the steering wheel, the other hand embracing hers.

Turning up the car's radio, House begins singing softly to a love song.

They only get a few miles down the rode before he's slowing down and pulling off to the side of the road as Cuddy tightens her grip on his hand.

He puts the car in park and asks her, frightened, "What's wrong?"

She pulls his hand across and places it upon her tummy, "There," she whispers.

He peers into her face, she laughs, "Relax, just be still and wait."

He tries to relax, and calms himself… and…_there_….

A quick intake of breath is heard before he breaks into a laugh, relieved and mesmerized by the tiny kicks he feels against the palm of his hand.

She tells him, "They have been active all evening but not this strong," she places her hand over his and grins, "They like their Daddy's singing."

* * *

_"I never knew there'd come a day  
When I'd be sayin' to you  
"Don't let this good love slip away  
Now that we know that it's true."  
Don't, don't you know the kind of man I am  
No, said I'd never fall in love again  
But it's real and the feeling comes shining through_

_So caught up in you, little girl  
And I never did suspect a thing  
So caught up in you, little girl  
That I never want to get myself free  
And baby it's true  
You're the one  
Who caught me baby you taught me  
How good it could be_

_It took so long to change my mind  
I thought that love was a game  
I played around enough to find  
No two are ever the same  
You made me realized the love I missed  
So hot! Love I couldn't quite resist  
When it's right the light just comes shining through._

_So caught up in you, little girl  
You're the one that's got me down on my knees  
So caught up in you, little girl  
That I never want to get myself free  
And baby it's true  
You're the one  
Who caught me, baby you taught me  
How good it could be_

_Fill your days and your nights  
No need to ever ask me twice oh no  
Whenever you want me  
And if ever comes a day  
When you should turn and walk away oh no  
I can't live without you  
So caught up in you_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
And if ever comes a day  
When you should turn and walk away oh no  
I can't live without you  
So caught up in you, little girl  
You're the one that's got me down on my knees  
So caught up in you , little girl  
That I never want to get myself free  
And baby it's true  
You're the one  
Who caught me baby you taught me  
How good it could be, little girl  
You're the one that's got me down on my knees  
So caught up in you, little girl  
That I never want to get myself free  
And baby it's true  
You're the one  
Who caught me and taught me  
You got me so caught up in you."_

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Don't worry, there is no time jump in the next chapter, it continues where this one leaves off, at the party. Thought y'all deserved a real party after how the first one went. =)

**_Please, review! _**

**_They are great encouragement and inspiration. Thank you._**

Lyrics by Ryan Adams, "Desire," and .38 Special, "Caught Up In You."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"_As you brush your shoes  
And stand before the mirror  
And you comb your hair  
And grab your coat and hat  
And you walk, wet streets  
Tryin' to remember  
All the wild breezes  
In your memory ever._

_And everything looks so complete  
When you're walkin' out on the street  
And the wind catches your feet  
And sends you flyin', cryin'  
Ooh-wee!  
The wild night is calling._

_And all the girls walk by  
Dressed up for each other  
And the boys do the boogie-woogie  
On the corner of the street  
And the people passin' by  
Just stare in wild wonder  
And the inside juke-box  
Roars out just like thunder._

_And everything looks so complete...  
The wild night is calling  
The wild night is calling  
Come on out and dance  
Come on out and make romance...."_

* * *

Walking in arm in arm, House and Cuddy make their way pass the entrance to the hotel where the ball of the hospital's spring fundraiser is in full swing.

* * *

This occasion is more of a party for the employees and donors of the hospital than a fundraiser. It is meant for everyone to have a good time, not just about the money. And having a good time, the people surely are.

Making their way over to a candle lit table, many people stop to stare at the couple, some smiling, some out right smirking.

Cuddy had finally announced a few days earlier to the Hospital Board that she was indeed pregnant and carrying twins. Many congratulations were offered. Only a few had muttered about how it was going to be double the trouble, her having twins. Oh, if they only knew who the father is they all would be in full agreement.

Fortunately, no one inquired to who the father is. Most could easily guess correctly but she wouldn't confirm their suspensions, not yet anyway, it was none of their business. Either way, the word about Cuddy's pregnancy had spread like wild fire through the hospital.

People are just happy to see the Dean and the Diagnostician happy together; it makes everyone's life much better, happier and much easier.

* * *

Spotting important doctors and donors, Cuddy leans close to House's ear and whispers, "Time to mingle. Play nice. Be good while I'm gone."

She walks off and House watches her sway, still elegant even with her pregnant waddle, before looking around the room and spotting a certain oncologist.

House slaps Wilson hard enough on the back that he spills half of his drink on the floor.

Spinning around he sees House smirking and states annoyed, "Oh, it seems someone is in a good mood this evening," and downs the rest of his drink.

House swipes the empty glass from Wilson's hand and replaces it with a small velvet box, "Hold this a minute will yah?"

He stalks off to the bar, leaking a speechless Wilson choking, fumbling with the box before he shoves it into his pocket, looking around making sure no one else saw.

When House arrives back, he's holding in one hand two glasses, one champagne, one sprite, his cane in the other.

Wilson looks ecstatic and House just rolls his eyes, "Calm down Wilson, I don't swing that way."

Wilson laughs, not at all taken offense at House's jibe, and whispers, "So are you going to ask her tonight?"

House shrugs in response and hands Wilson his drink. Wilson hands him back the black box.

House opens it and turns his back, blocking everyone else's view as he opens the box and asks Wilson, "So… do you think she'll like it?"

_For a man who borrows money from me constantly I can see why, this must have cost him a small fortune…_Wilson ponders, gazing at the diamond nestled in navy silk. The band is white gold, harboring one huge white diamond in the center with two smaller diamonds surrounding it in an intricate design. She will love it.

"She'll love it," Wilson states.

"She'll love _what_?"

Both men jump at the sound of Lisa Cuddy's voice. And the box in House's hand snaps shut. House shoves his hand into his pocket, effectively hiding the engagement ring.

Cuddy persists, "What?" She asks looking back and forth between House and Wilson.

"What _exactly_ is going on here?"

House thinks for sure he is busted. _No, no, this isn't how I planned it. _Mentally freaking out he's stands there, as if he were a school boy caught passing a note and being called out by the teacher.

During the awkward silence where Cuddy is staring down House and Wilson, Wilson is gaping between House and Cuddy, fumbling for the right words.

They all turn their attention to the front of the room. House is saved when the leader of the live band starts speaking, "I'd like to thank everyone for coming out tonight, we're all going to have a great night… at this time Dr. Lisa Cuddy, the fabulous lady who put all this together will come up here and welcome everybody."

The singer gestures to Lisa and the crowd turns to watch her as she gives House one last look and then makes her way up on the stage to the sound of applause.

"That was close," Wilson breathes a sigh of relief. And glances House's way when he doesn't say anything.

Wilson questions him, "House?" House just keeps watching Lisa as she gets onstage.

Louder this time, "House, are you alright?"

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Anyone notice House gave Wilson a glass of champagne but only drinks a sprite himself? Wonder what that means? Has he given up drinking? =)

Haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's one of my favorites.

Sorry the chapter is so short, I hope the topic and gala make up for that. Thought yall deserved a fabulous party after how the first one went. =)

Updates might come a little bit slower…sorry about that, but life is serioulsy stressful at the moment, and college and an education come first so…yeah.

Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot.

Lyrics by Van Morrison, "Wild Night lyrics."

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_

_I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes.  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you._

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."_

* * *

"What did you say Wilson?" House asks staring straight ahead at the brightly lit stage, not bothering to take his eyes off of Cuddy. The sight of her up there shining on stage memorizing him by her natural, elegant beauty of the woman he loves, the woman carrying his children.

Wilson takes a good look at the way House is enthralled in Cuddy and realizes he's got his answer to his question right there. He was staring at it. House was all right, probably more all right than he's ever been.

Cracking a smirk Wilson tells him, "Nothing…"

"Wilson, will you be my best man?" House asks so quietly, Wilson is sure he miss heard him, but when he doesn't say anything, House turns to look at him and Wilson knows he's serious.

Wilson smiles, "I'll be honored… Do I get to throw the bachelor party too?" Wilson jokes. House subtly nods his head and turns his attention back to the lady in the spot light.

House misses his friend's amusement. A brilliant smile breaks out across Wilson's face as he turns his attention to Cuddy. She makes her way back to them, smiling as her welcoming speech is met with cheers and applause from her sharp dressed guests.

Gliding up to House, Cuddy gives him an unsure laugh as she asks him, "What?" when she notices him staring down at her and the content look plastered on his face.

House shakes his head, "You were wonderful," he tells her and she gives him a look but lets it go as she looks around at the happy people surrounding them. The live band starts up again and the people are softly swaying to the music, a lively feeling almost like static clings to the air.

Sliding her delicate hand into his, she draws him closer, "Come on, let's dance," she tells him as she leads him closer to the dance floor. House throws Wilson a wink as he trails behind Lisa. Raising his glass up in cheers, silently wishes his friends well, the feeling of lonesomeness washes over Wilson and he realizes he needs something stronger to drink.

Out on the dance floor is not House's most comfortable position. That is until his head finds itself between her caring hands. Hands that then start trailing down his chest before she places one of his hands in hers and the other on the small of her back.

Her tummy bumps him and for a second they both stop…then laugh out loud. House laughs, "Wow, guess they don't call it a baby bump for nothing… you could give a bumper car a run for its money," Cuddy smacks his arm in return, before drawing him closure, not caring who sees.

Wrapping his arms around her, he can smell the sweet aroma of her hair or maybe it was her perfume, but oh did she smell so good. He breathes a soft breath onto her neck then places a soft kiss to the tender skin. He can feel her sharp intake of breath. He pulls back and peers into her intense gray-blue eyes.

Cuddy watches as House shivers, a cold feeling resting in the pit of his stomach. _Butterflies? Feels more like blades of ice, _he thinks to himself. _Come on, you can do this._

Love can make a man do crazy things. And at the moment, the stress of love was tearing Gregory House apart. Tiny beads of cold sweat send a chill through his body. The man has never been so nervous in his life.

Cuddy waits for him to say… or do something and is slightly confused when she's dragged away from the dance floor. House leads her to a private balcony cast in a soft glow from the starry night.

"Wow," she breathes, staring out at the glimmering sky, "it's really beautiful out here… but what..?..." She turns and gasps at the sight of Gregory House, one knee bowed, hand reaching out to her, which she immediately clasps, the gravity of what was to come taking her breath away.

Standing there in shock, she almost forgets to breathe when he starts speaking, his voice cool as water, causing her to cry tears of joy.

"Lisa Cuddy…" he begins, watching her face as it's basked in the moonlight, tears glistening on her cheeks, radiant smile upon her face, she looks like an angel, _his _angel. He tries again, voice sounding dry and rough, but it sounds like prince charming to Cuddy, the most beautiful voice she's ever heard, asking her…

"Lisa, I…" House begins, but is quickly hushed as Cuddy tells him, "Wait!" And for a second all his hope is dashed. And he's utterly confused when she bursts into laughter, one arm wrapped around her precious baby bump, the other sliding out of his hand so quickly he has to catch himself before he topples over. She brings her hand to her mouth, trying to cover her giggles. She stops for a second to wipe the tears spilling down her face.

He stares dumbfounded up at her as she is still fighting back the laughter and tears. He painfully makes his way back up to feet, not knowing how to feel at the moment, he hadn't even gotten the words out of his mouth yet. He had been planning this for weeks.

Cuddy stops when she sees the dejected look on House's face. And quickly places her hands on his chest, and shakes her head smiling. House feels his heart drop, and Cuddy notices the sudden pallor to his face. He turns his head, not wanting her to see his hurt when she stops him.

She whispers, "Where do you think you're going?" He stops, not daring to look at her. She places her warm hands to his cool cheek and slowly turns his head around to look at her. The hurt written in his shockingly blue eyes nearly breaks her heart.

"I.." her voice cracks from the tears she's shed, but there is a light in her eyes, "I was not telling you no, Greg…" He audibly exhales, releasing the breath he had been holding, with it the weight of the world.

She smiles at his reaction, "I just find it amusing…" she laughs, then gestures to her huge tummy, covered by her silk emerald dress, "…that you couldn't have asked me before I looked like a beached whale… Can you imagine this in a wedding dress?... I…Ooooh.." she beaks off, clutching her stomach.

House immediately snaps to attention, "What's wrong?"

"I think I need to sit down," she does so and grabs his hand and presses it against her abdomen, waiting for his reaction.

Nervously, "I don't feel…_anything_.." House states, sounding more and more like a worried father.

Impatiently, Cuddy yanks him down until he's once again on his knees and presses his cheek against her tummy.

She can feel his hot breath through her silk dress, "Wow," the look on his face speaking volumes to the joy his children already bring him.

Feeling a tightening sensation, Cuddy sucks in a breath, making a hissing noise. House's head shoots up, eyes going wide.

"Shh.. it's okay, just a little cramping.." She tries to soothe him but he opens his mouth to protest.

"_Gregory House_! I am _fine_… Our babies are _fine_… but _you_, will not be _fine _if you don't hurry up and finish this proposal… because if you don't, you're going to have so many clinic hours you'd wish our children were born now so you would be on diaper duty instead!"

The shocked look on his face is priceless and Cuddy has to restrain herself from laughing at him gaping at her. _Hormones are a wonderful thing_. Slowly he comes around, bending down; he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a tiny black box.

He cracks open the box and is about to show it to her and she reaches for it but he flicks it shut. Making her jump.

"Hey!" She protests. And he out right smirks, it was time for him to get a few words in tonight, now that he has her attention.

"Lisa Cuddy, you are the most stubborn, annoying woman I have ever met…" He pauses, gauging her reaction.

She chuckles, "I could say the same to you, the most stubborn man I've ever met," and waves her hand, telling him to continue.

He raises his voice, "And yet, I've been intrigued and captivated since the first moment I laid eyes on you… You are the most beautiful, caring, loving, most amazing person and simply the best thing that has ever happened to me… I could never be the man you need me to be… but Lisa, I will be there for you and our children," he lays his hands on her stomach then looks up at her and the most glorious smile breaks out across his face as he feels the tiny kicks against his hands, he chuckles, "I think they approve."

The look in his eyes is so strong she stops him, putting her fingers over his lips, but he gently kisses her fingertips and continues, letting his love pour from his lips, "You are more than I could ever ask for… more than I deserve… but I promise you Lisa, I promise I will be the best I can be, for you, and for our children…" he slips the diamond ring onto her finger, "_I love you_… _Will you, merry me_?"

Without even glancing at the ring she flings herself into him, breathing, "_Yes_!" against his mouth. Twisting his fingers into her hair, he seals the moment with a kiss, all his love and all her passion colliding, making both their worlds spin, as they have become the center of each other's universe. Then again, they were that a long time ago, now its just official.

"Happy Birthday, Lisa Cuddy," House tells her, wrapping his loving arms around her.

She smiles, "Congratulations, Greg House, you've got yourself a fiancé… Took you long enough." She laughs.

* * *

Softly, then louder from the inside of the building, booming voices are heard coming closer… lead by a very familiar doctor, singing lead with a cordless microphone.

"_Happpy….Birthdayyyy…. too…youuuuu………."_ Wilson staggers up, partially inebriated but definitely a happy drunk, leads the crowd in a rendition of Happy Birthday.

Cuddy looks on delighted and House smirks at Wilson who belts out the last part of the song. He then holds out a birthday cake with an eloquently written "Happy Birthday Lisa," and a sloppy, freshly written writing, in a different color of icing is, "Congratulations House, about time!"

* * *

"_Have you seen her?  
So fine and pretty. fooled me with her style and ease.  
And I feel her from across the room.  
Yes, its love in the third degree.  
Ooh, baby, baby.  
Wontcha turn your head my way?  
Ooh, baby, baby.  
Come on, take a chance.  
Youre old enough to dance the night away.  
Oh, come on, baby, dance the night away.  
A live wire.  
Shes on fire, cause dancing gets her higher than  
Anything else she knows.  
Ooh, baby, baby.  
Wontcha turn your head my way?  
Ooh, baby, baby.  
Oh, come on, baby, dance the night away.  
Dance the night away.  
Dance, dance, dance the night away"._

_

* * *

_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Sorry it took so long, but I did finished this year of college successfully during my hiatus. =)

Reviews are welcome.

Thanks for reading.

Lyrics by Eric Clapton, "Wonderful Tonight," and Van Halen, "Dance the Night Away."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"You ready to go home?" Lisa asks her fiancé as she watches House sit down, resting his tired body. It was late, early morning. All of the guests had departed earlier, only House, Wilson and Cuddy remained. Wilson was currently laid out on the couch in the hallway passed out, the night of dancing and drinking being too much for him.

A soft, "Yeah," is his reply as he eases himself up, and puts his coat jacket on. Cuddy grabs his hand and they begin to walk out, grabbing a sleepy but happily intoxicated Wilson with them.

Loading Wilson in the back seat of the car, House pulls out of the parking lot. Intent on driving Cuddy home, so she could rest, he needs to get Wilson home before spending the rest of the night in the arms of the woman who will be his wife.

Lisa holds his hand while he drives, her smile making him feel warm, pleasant and the soft rock music playing on the late night radio puts him at ease. As he pulls into their driveway, he turns the car off and leaves Wilson sleeping in the back seat as he walks Cuddy into the house and tells her he'll be back in a few minutes.

As he's about to walk out the door to get in the car and drive Wilson home, he hears a clink then another. Turning around House lets out a quite laugh as he sees Wilson plop down on his couch in their living room.

* * *

Like in person, Wilson is the nicest drunk House has ever met, it might explain why House is more amused than annoyed when Wilson pukes on his shoes then apologizes numerous times before he's settled on House's couch, blanket tossed over him. Placing a trashcan close to Wilson, House locks the front door to the house and turns the light off.

Vomit covered shoes thrown in the laundry room, House pads barefoot to the bedroom, untying his tie, slipping it and his jacket off, laying it on the bed. He makes his way to where Lisa is in the bathroom, removing her earrings. House pauses in the doorway, taking in the sight of the lovely lady in front of him.

Her long, dark, silk curls reach to her back now that she's taken her hair down. He slides up to her, placing his hands gently on her neck and massages her shoulders slowly before bending down and planting a kiss to her neck.

Watching him in the mirror, she finishes taking her make-up off and stands up, her hands sliding over his as she leads him to the bed.

Helping her slip out of her silk dress and into a night gown, House quickly undresses himself, and they both slip under the covers, cradled in each other's arms.

Eyes closed, Cuddy breathes softly, she whispers, "Tonight was amazing," House rubs his fingers along her back, and she turns to look at him, giving him a soft kiss, "…this has been the best birthday ever."

Kissing her back, he gives her a soft smile in return and she turns back over before placing a pillow between her legs, being pregnant has its downsides, finding a comfortable sleeping position being one of them.

Laughing softly at her as she tries to find a comfortable position, House turns over so he's on his back and places his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling, thinking.

_She said yes_. The thought gives him a warm tingly feeling, _but why am I so terrified? _Rolling back over to her as he hears her breathing even out in a peaceful sleep, he lays his arm across her waist, hand coming to rest on her abdomen.

He whispers a tender goodnight before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Hearing a knock on the door, Cuddy slips on her housecoat and goes to see who is calling at this hour. She had left the porch light on for House and sees a police officer standing at her front door.

"M'am are you Lisa Cuddy?" The young officer asks bluntly.

"Yes?" She timidly answers, wondering what's going on here.

" Do you know," he checks a note, "a Gregory House?'

" I do." She pulls her house coat over her, arms subconsciously covering her unborn children, protecting them from the news she's afraid to hear.

Before the officer can tell her anything, Wilson pulls up and briskly walks to greet them. The officer recognizes Wilson from the accident scene, Wilson tells him, "Let me…" Relieved the officer steps down off her steps and waits by his car.

Voice constricted, fear seeping through, "Wilson……? …..Greg?... Is he…_is he_?" She can't bring her self to say the word _dead_.

She observes Wilson's silent tearstained face as he just barely nods his head. She collapses into his arms, sobbing, then pounding on his forearms as he holds her, "No….No… NO! He can't. He was supposed to be here, I just talked to him. He wouldn't leave _us_, not now…_.nooooo_…" She breaks down, "Oohhhh….no…" Wilson sinks with her to the ground, holding her as she rocks back and forth sobbing.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Cuddy…." He tries.

"Lisa!" He begs her.

"Lisa!... Wake Up!" House gently shakes her.

She bolts upright. Gasping for breath, her eyes lock on his, the fear in them momentarily blinding him before he reaches his arms around her trembling shoulders, holding her.

Telling her, "You're dreaming….it's just a dream…"

She looks up at him with tear filled eyes, and sobs, "You left me… you left us….

"Lisa, I will never leave you…" He comforts her.

Lisa chokes out the words, "You died…"

She wraps her arms around him, grasping him, proving to herself he was real, alive… feeling the heat off his skin, hearing the beat of his heart, soothes her, she cries "Oh, it was terrible…"

"Shh…shhhh…..it's okay….I'm okay….you're okay now, I've got you." He whispers into her ear. She just cries louder, tears streaming down her face. She was really upset.

"It was just a dream, we're all okay, shhh….please don't cry…" he repeats.

"Just a dream," she breathes sarcastically, "It was a nightmare!" She buries her face into his chest her tears dampening his t-shirt.

He rubs his hands up and down her back in a soothing motion and her cries quite down, he gently rocks her. It eerily reminds her of her dream and she gently tells him to stop, that she's okay.

He does as she asks, and kisses her forehead, before he pulls her across his chest as they both lie back down.

A few minutes later, lying in the dark, neither being able to fall back asleep, House whispers to the silent night, "Lisa… I won't leave you," tightening his arms around her.

It was all she needed.

She sleeps peacefully through the night, safe in her lover's arms.

* * *

The following day, finds Wilson with a killer hangover and the amusing site of House and Cuddy bickering over the breakfast table like an old married couple.

"You ate _all_ my Lucky Charms? House sighs, holding the empty box of cereal shaking the last handful of cereal into his waiting bowl.

Cuddy just smiles as she begins devouring her slices of an orange and chocolate cream cake, washing it down with a tall glass of milk.

House is about to make a comment about women, hormones and cravings, when a bed-head riddled Wilson drags himself into the kitchen, still in his suit from last night.

"Well look what the cat dragged in, I always wanted a pet," House jokes, and looks at Cuddy, "Oh, mom, can we keep him? _Oh_, pretty _puhlease_!" He gives her his best puppy-dog eyes, baby blues shining.

Cuddy stares at House, feeling like she's received a premonition of how their future children will be like. Then she snaps out of it and cheerfully tells Wilson good morning and offers him a plate of fruit for breakfast.

Kindly accepting the plate of food being shoved his way, he asks for what he really wants for breakfast, "Have you made any coffee yet?"

House stops chewing his cereal. Cuddy lays her fork on the table. They both stare at Wilson.

He looks between the two of them and gulps, "What?" His hung-over brain not making the connection between the strong smelling aroma of caffeinated coffee and Cuddy being pregnant.

House reaches across the table, rubs Cuddy's hand and tells her, "It's alright."

Wilson eyes go huge as he realizes his mistake, "Oh! I'm sorry! How inconsiderate of me…"

Laughter breaks the awkward silence as Wilson looks embarrassed, House seems to be enjoying Wilson's embarrassment and Cuddy finds it funny also.

"Oh, James, it's alright," Cuddy smiles and resumes eating her cake for breakfast. Wilson breathes out a sigh of relief and looks at House grinning and shakes his head, knowing he'd been played.

After a few minutes, Wilson feels comfortable again and tries to strike up another conversation, "So Lisa, do you know whether you're going to have two little girls or two little boys yet?"

She throws a look in House's direction, then looks at Wilson, "No, we want it to be a surprise."

House tells Wilson, "You knew that." He was wondering what Wilson was trying to achieve…_maybe he's still drunk_.

"I know… I was just curious if y'all changed your minds yet… that's all." Wilson states.

"Well have you decided on a date for the wedding yet?" Wilson asks.

House rolls his eyes, but Cuddy's eyes light up.

"Oh! Greg! We haven't even told our parents yet!" She gets up, reaching for the phone, House stops her, "Why don't we wait until we've set a date first."

She sighs, "You're right; they would hop in their car and be down here tonight if they knew they were expecting grandchildren… not to mention we're getting married."

"You haven't told your parents about the twins yet?" Wilson asks, surprised.

House interrupts and explains to him how they wanted to wait until they were further along in the pregnancy.

* * *

After Wilson leaves, House asks Cuddy what she wants to do today, since its Sunday and its right lovely outside, summertime being just around the corner.

House knows he's in trouble when he sees the sparkle of excitement in her eyes when she replies, "Let's go shopping!"

* * *

After two hours of shopping together, Cuddy finally lets House go into a "manly" store while she continues to shop. Watching him as in goes into a Nike Outlet, Cuddy turns and quickly makes her way into a baby store, to a specific section.

At the register she asks the elderly store owner, "Can I have these embroidered?" The lady nods her head and gets her the paper to fill out what she wanted to say on the baby bibs. Handing over the lady the paper and the money, Cuddy smiles happily, her plan going well so far.

Telling the lady thank you, Cuddy exits the store, folding up the receipt and putting it in her purse before spotting House.

"Did you find anything you liked?" She asks him. He holds up his bag and shows her the new Nike Shox, black with lime green checks. "You like?" He asks. "Very manly," she replies. She's finally found a man who loves shoes as much as she does.

"Is there anywhere else you'd like to go?" She asks, trying not to be obvious in sending him away. He gives her a look but ends up deciding to pay a visit to the game shop anyway.

Cuddy sneaks into the Nike Outlet and waves over the manager. Seeing the well-dressed lady, he comes right over, "Yes, can I help you miss?"

* * *

Monday evening House is sitting in his recliner reading the Journal of Infectious Diseases when a knock is heard on his door.

A delivery man asks through the glass door, "Are you Doctor House?" House doesn't bother to get up, but eyes the package in the man's hands before waving him to come in.

Form signed, the man passes the package off and tells House, "Hope you have a good day, Sir."

House sits up and shakes the package, hearing a slight movement in the box. Ripping the tape off the box, he digs through the tissue paper and pulls out a letter. It has _Greg_ written on the front, it's in Cuddy's handwriting.

_Greg, _

_I couldn't resist it anymore, I looked in my file to see what the sex of the twins is. __I hope you're happy… They're going to be two more little House's running around terrorizing my hospital._

_Love,_

_Lisa_

Rereading her note he excitedly dumps the box open, white tissue paper goes flying and there in his lap are two pair of teeny tiny Nike Shox, just like his, black with little lime green check marks. Tiny baby blue ribbons are tied to the shoe strings, another note on them.

_Just like their daddy. I love my boys and my man._

House lets out a _Whoop! _

He jumps up, carrying the box with the tiny baby Nike shoes and races down the hall pretty fast for a cripple on his way to Cuddy's office.

Bursting through her door, he envelops her in a tremendous hug and shouts, "Boys! We're having boys!"

"Yes… We're going to have sons Greg," She smiles and tenderly kisses his smiling mouth.

She had been dying to tell him since she peeked almost a week ago at her file. Wilson asking the other day reminded her and she finally felt the time was right to tell him.

Seeing how happy the news of their sons has made House, Cuddy feels quite simply, amazing. She giggles, as House puts his face right up to her stomach and tells his sons hello, "Hey Sons! I'm your daddy." They start kicking against his cheek, as if to say hello right back to him.

"Well, you think it's time we should share the news?" She asks House. His head snaps up, "I've got to tell Wilson!" He shouts, and starts to dash off again.

"Wait!" She calls out, chuckling at his excitement, "I've got a present for him too."

Seeing the two beaming faces walking through his door, Wilson knows something's up. He timidly takes the neutrally decorated bag Cuddy hands him while House is literally bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

"Oh, hurry up already Wilson!" He whines.

Wilson sticks his left hand into the bag and touches something soft and pulls out two baby blue bibs. His breath catches in his throat as he reads what each one says, _Uncle Jimmy's Favorite_, and on the other, _Uncle Jimmy's Other Favorite_, he almost falls out of his chair.

"Wow….Two boys... _Wow_…!" Is all Wilson manages to say. The smile plastered on his face says enough.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Finding out they were expecting twin boys, definitely puts House in a good mood. In fact, he's become so jolly that Cuddy can't stand it.

She rolls her eyes as he leaves her office and eases down slowly into her desk chair. She sits and rests her hands over her precious baby bump filled with her two baby boys.

She whispers, "_Alright boys, its time for mommy to get back to work_." And rubs soft soothing circles across her abdomen, feeling the children inside her calm and settle down after their parents encounter. They're becoming so lively nowadays, the pregnancy proceeding well.

Whenever Cuddy and House talk to each other so playfully and so lively, rouses the little ones and they join in on their parents' excitement with little kicks and movements of their own.

* * *

"What are you so damn cheerful about?" Wilson snaps at House, who has just burst through his office door.

House stands at the door and takes a step back out and pretends to read the name on the door.

"Huh… Funny thing, I thought this office belonged to my happy-go-lucky friend Dr. Wilson… I must've made a wrong turn." House makes a move to leave, his happy mood dimming slightly.

Wilson sees the look of hurt on his face and stops him, flinging off his lab coat knowing he shouldn't take his trouble out on others but he just feels so damn… unhappy.

"Stay." Wilson states leaning back into his chair, fists going to his eyes, his tension headache growing.

House figures that's a good enough invitation and plops onto the couch, legs stretched out, arms behind his head, staring intently at Wilson's breakdown.

"Want to _talk_ about it?" House asks, putting on his best shrink impersonation.

Wilson removes his hands, head resting against the back of the chair and stares at House, who is grinning.

Wilson shakes his head and laughs, "Shouldn't _I_ be the one on the couch?"

House gives him a serious nod, "Good point, guess it's my turn." And with that he rests his head back down on his arms and looks up at the ceiling, face sullen.

The sudden change in mood catches Wilsons' attention and he temporary forgets his own problems.

Wilson carefully asks, "Did you and Cuddy set a date?"

"Yep." House says, not moving.

_Okay_, Wilson thinks.

"Is she making you wear a tuxedo?"

"Nope…."

_Sure she isn't_, Wilson thinks.

"Are the babies okay?" Wilson asks, holding his breath, wondering if that is it.

"Yep, they're fine." House replies.

"Good." Wilson exhales, knowing the couple had a visit with the OB/GYN the other day.

"So what's the problem?" Wilson gives up playing twenty questions and gets down to business, leaning forwarded onto his desk, elbows propped.

"I want her to take time off. You know… maternity leave." House breathes out.

Wilson smiles, then laughs.

House sits up at the sound and glares at Wilson.

"And what is just so damn funny?" House demands.

"Nothing, it's just that you so obviously _care_." Wilson states this like it's the most apparent thing in the world. Maybe it is. House was _glowing_ a few moment ago; Wilson could tell he had been with Cuddy.

Getting up, House limps to Wilson's door and whispers so softly Wilson barely catches it.

"_I do_."

"House," Wilson calls out. House pauses, not looking at Wilson.

"Just talk to her." Wilson pleads. House nods his and leaves.

* * *

Anything other than enthralled with his clinic patient, House welcomes the nurse who bursts into the exam room, but his interest in this new development quickly turns to fear as he sees the slight panicked look in the woman's eyes.

"Dr. House, you better come with me." She tells him urgently and holds the door open.

House glances at his patient before gesturing with his hand to the person's rash, "Buy some Cortisone cream, it'll be gone in a few days." Then exits at a brisk pace, following Nurse Brenda who is clad in purple scrubs.

"She asked me not to tell you…" She confides in him. This grabs House's attention instantly, realizing who _she_ probably is and quickens his pace to her office.

Swinging open the door gently, not knowing what he would find, not giving the nurse the chance to fill him in, House's frantic eyes search for Cuddy.

He finds her lying on the couch holding an ice pack to what seems to be a sprained knee. It's clear to him that she is in some discomfort, and he watches as she quickly becomes upset when she sees who has come into her office uninvited.

She glares her best administrator glare and yells at the nurse, "_I told you not to get him_!"

The nurse ignores her but turns her attention to House, "I bandaged her knee, it seems she hit it on the coffee table… it should be fine in a day or two."

House ignores her and until she places a hand on his shoulder.

She whispers only so House can hear her, "Her blood pressure is elevated, I'd suggest you help calm her down, and take her home."

House gives her a small nod and she leaves.

Locking the door behind her, House turns and carefully walks up to Cuddy and clears a spot on the coffee table in front of her.

House is silent, his soft look of unguarded emotions, worry being the strongest, playing across his features, moves Cuddy to tears. House is there in an instant, his arms wrapped around her tiny shoulders as she sobs.

"_Shhh….Shhh…. It's okay…I've got you_…" he whispers into her ear and he brushes the stray hair and hot tears from her beautiful face.

She grabs onto his blazer, not willing to let him go, so he settles behind her on the couch, pulling her to sit in between his legs, as close into his lap that his leg would allow.

He holds her, cradling her head against his strong chest, the beat of his heart calming her, making her feel warm and safe.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" He asks her gently when her sobs break off into shaky breaths.

She wipes her face with the back of her hand, and she laughs sadly when she sees the smudges of mascara on her fingers. House reaches behind him, grabs a tissue from the box off the side table, and hands it to her.

"_Thanks_…" She says, nose stuffy, before blowing her nose. He hands her another tissue and she dabs at her now rosy, damp cheeks.

She makes an aggravated noise and House nearly jumps but holds still as he realizes Lisa's about to tell him what's going on, so he sits still, subconsciously rubbing her shoulders softly.

"I can't even bang my knee without getting upset…" She tells him frustrated.

"_It's just a bruise_," She whispers, sounding pitiful that she got all up set over something so small.

House just holds her tighter, realizing what's going on. Seems he's not the only one who cares… who's worried about Cuddy and their unborn children.

Cuddy gives a soft smile as she feels him tighten his hold of her protectively.

"Did you hit anything else?" House whispers. Cuddy shakes her head, and House breathes out a sigh of relief, not realizing he had been holding his breath.

"_Okay_," He says softly, "That's good. Everything's okay _Lisa_." House tries to reassure her as she trembles under his fingers.

"_Shhh_….Everyone's fine… you're fine… our children are fine," He says, reaching around and placing his hands over his children, holding all that is dear to him safe in his arms.

"Just calm down, relax, it's okay," He whispers soothingly. She closes her eyes and just rests against him.

* * *

Cuddy sits comfortable in House's embrace for nearly an hour until they hear a knock on her office door.

"Cuddy?" Comes the voice of concern.

"Wilson… just… hang on a moment." Cuddy calls back, and eases up off House and winces as her knee throbs.

"I've got it." House tells her, making her remain seated as he gingerly stretches his stiff body and limps awkwardly to the door, glancing to make sure Cuddy is all right before opening the door to let Wilson in.

"Hey." Wilson tells House, quickly realizing what he's walked in on.

"Brenda paged me," Wilson whispers to House, informing him that he knows what's going on.

"I'm still in the room Wilson," Cuddy tells him, playfully, not really annoyed at their friends overprotect fullness.

"How are you feeling Lisa?" Wilson asks her.

"Better." She replies simply.

House turns to her, calm and collect but his words serious, leaving no room for argument, "She's coming home with me," he glances at Wilson, "Bring me a wheelchair."

Cuddy opens her mouth to protest about all the work she has yet to do but Wilson is the one stopping her, which catches her by surprise, she cocks an eyebrow at his brashness.

"He's right Lisa, you should take the rest of the day off, relax, enjoy the summer afternoon," and then he tells her in his best doctor voice, "You need to take it easy, you're getting to the point where you might want to consider maternity leave."

"Fine." She gives in. "But just for _today_."

"Since when have you two started double teaming me?" She whines, and begins to stand up to gather her stuff and paperwork.

House's hand on her effectively stops her, "I've got this, you sit while Wilson gets a wheelchair."

She sits, but pouts, trying to cross her arms across her front but it doesn't quite look right and House lets out a chuckle, "You look so cute all riled up."

His face changes into a calm look, "But you do need to cool down and relax the rest of the afternoon and night, it's not good for the babies or you."

She relents knowing he was right and tells him which folders she wants to take home with her.

He grabs her things and very dashingly struts across the room, her purse hanging from his arm. Cuddy lets out a giggle and laughs heartily and it eases both their weary souls and frayed nerves.

_Who says laughter isn't the best medicine?_

Although, if Cuddy only knew how much her little incident has rattled House she'd be trying to find something funny to do to take his mind off things, instead of the other way around.

Hopefully, she'll listen to him and help ease both their tension over their high risk pregnancy.

* * *

_"Hold up there you go again  
Putting on that smile again  
Even though I know you've had a bad day  
Doing this and doing that  
Always putting yourself last  
A whole lotta give and not enough take_

_But you can only be strong so long before you break…_

_Forget about the world tonight  
All that's wrong and all that's right  
Lay your head on my shoulder let it fade away_

_And if you wanna let go baby its okay_

_Hold on hold on hold on to me..._

_Fall go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
Ill catch you every time you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear  
I'm right here  
Baby fall"_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been having some writer's block with this story. But thank you for sticking with me.

**Please review and let me know you're still reading!**

Thank you!

Lyrics by Clay Walker, "Fall".


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Seven Months Pregnant**

Lisa Cuddy sits happily on the couch in her office, tub of orange and raspberry sherbet perched on her rather large tummy, licking the back of the spoon, enjoying every bit of her indulgence. Pregnancy definitely has its turn on.

She continues eating her sherbet while small groans of pleasure escapes her lips and her assistant lets out a laugh.

"What are you giggling at?" Cuddy asks, laughing herself. She couldn't be happier, her and House's wedding is in a week, and the babies are growing perfectly, right on schedule for twins.

"You're happy. Its just nice to see you so happy. And I must say about Dr. House, I was quite shocked when he willingly came to clinic the other day, humming a song none-the-less."

The assistant grins, knowing full well how Lisa had managed that one, and Lisa and her both bursts into fits of laugher.

Suddenly her office door swings open.

"What's so funny?" Wilson charmingly asks as he walks in delivering reports from oncology.

Setting down the tub of frozen goodness, Lisa looks up at Wilson and gladly accepts the files before tossing them onto the coffee table.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," she says and then she gives him a smile that makes him blush.

He moves back to the door about to leave but he lingers.

"Did you need something else Wilson?" Lisa asks curious.

"I was just stopping by to give you those files." He pauses, then gets up the nerve to ask.

"You still going to be able to make it to the board meeting this afternoon?" He asks, words rushed.

"You know, with House begging you to only work half days?" He tries to play off his nervousness.

"Of course, he may want me to go on maternity leave, but I've got clearance from my OB/GYN," Lisa replies satisfied she had won that battle with bed rest, she could can rest just fine and work too on her couch. She grabs another spoonful of sherbet and doesn't notice Wilson's fidgetiness.

"Hey Wilson, do you know why they moved it to the conference room?" She asks, questioning him.

"Nope." He says a little too quickly, but he slides out the door before she can ask anything else.

"That was weird." Lisa says to her assistant who just shrugs her shoulders in return before hiding her face behind her day planner.

Moments later, they are back down to business. The assistant goes through all the details of the hospital business for the day and week and then they get down to personal business, the most talked about wedding at Princeton-Plainsboro.

* * *

"You have got to relax." Wilson stresses each word as he takes his stethoscope off and unwraps the blood pressure cuff off of House's arm.

House lets out a huff of annoyance at this latest comment from Wilson before he gets up out of his chair and starts pacing around his office.

"You just don't understand Wilson." House says softly, eyes looking out pass his desk, staring out the window blankly.

Wilson just stares at the back of House's head and House can just feel that caring stare.

"Everything's going to be alright. The pregnancy is going well. Lisa is not over-stressing herself. The only one, who seems to be doing that, is _you_." Wilson crosses his arms for good measure.

"Don't you think I know that?" House nearly hisses as he pivots to look at Wilson. Wilson nearly jumps at the look on House's face. _Man, oh man, the guy is really stressed out… I thought the woman was the one supposed to have mood swings…_

"Hey, I know you're unhappy with Lisa working, even though she's working shorter days, but she's happy, healthy and her doctor has given her the go ahead." Wilson calmly reminds him.

Rubbing the palm of his hand into his face, he replies, "I know**."**

Wilson takes a pad out of his lab coat and moves to House's desk.

"It's been like this for two weeks. I'm writing you a script." Wilson tells House while filling out the note on the prescription pad, ripping it off and holding it out to the man lost in his thoughts.

"And _do not_, take this while you decide to pop a _few_ extra Vicodin. But please do take them. Don't want you stroking out, or giving yourself a heart attack." Wilson says as serious as he can, doctor authority oozing in his tone.

House scoffs at this but pockets the script in his blazer.

* * *

Lisa Cuddy is on her way to the three o'clock board meeting, her assistant walking slower than usual to keep up with her boss's rather slow waddle.

"Remind me not to put some many meetings into one day," Cuddy complains as she's tried from already having a meeting with a few donors.

She pauses and removes the hand bracing her back as she walks and places it on her stomach.

"Oh," she says, breathing heavy.

Her assistance's eyes widen.

Then Cuddy laughs, "They're just playing soccer… with my bladder. Up for a detour?" She excuses herself as she waddles to the ladies room.

When Lisa comes out, she finds her assistant reading a page, and she watches as the smile is wiped off the assistants face as she notices she's being watched.

Cuddy gives her a look that clearly asks, _What's going on here_?

"Ready to go to the meeting Dr. Cuddy?" She asks sweetly. Cuddy just looks at her but she can't put her finger on what was wrong with that cheery smile.

"Let's get going then." She finally says and she waddles off.

* * *

His cell phone rings, and he answers.

"House."

"It's Wilson."

House rolls his eyes.

"Of course. The caller I.D. popped up 'Dancing Queen' who else would it be?" House taunts and its Wilson's turn to roll his eyes.

"Cuddy's got a case for you. She handed it off to me, figured I could get it to you quicker than she could waddle ," he laughs at his own joke, "but I've got a meeting in three minutes, can you meet me at the conference room?" Wilson asks, now holding his breath, hoping House would fall for it.

"Yeah. Sure." House replies and replaces his phone, slipping it into his blazer.

Grabbing the bottle of new pills from the pharmacist, he quickly mixes the tiny blood pressure pills in with his Vicodin, least Cuddy notice the vial and question him, and him having to reveal the reasons for his stress induced hypertension.

After chunking the original vial into the trash, House grabs his cane he left hanging on the counter and makes his way to the elevators.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I am so sorry for the long wait on updates. I'm been busy playing with other stories, and I have finally rediscovered my passion for this story. Outlines for the next chapters have been made and I'm excited. =)

Please review and tell me if you're still with me!

Thanks for reading!


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Flipping closed his cell phone; Wilson shifts from foot to foot, as he waits nervously for the couple to arrive.

It had taken careful planning but with the help of the head nurses and his boyish good looks and charm, they had been delighted to help him.

Between the nurses and Wilson, they had successfully planned and kept secret the Cuddy/House Baby/Wedding Shower.

* * *

Cuddy turns slowly around the corner, her assistant at her side bounces with excitement.

"_Oh, my!"_ Cuddy gasps as she sees all the people, all the streamers, all the gifts at the shower her employees have thrown for her, House and the babies.

Her eyes immediately well up with tears and she pivots.

Waddling as fast as she can in the opposite direction she leaves the crowd of people speechless and dumbfounded.

* * *

House leans against the elevator wall, replaying the mental list of all the things that are bothering him. He breathes out a deep sigh. _The risk for pre-mature labor, the complications that comes with a normal pregnancy, now make that double since their expecting twins. Both me and Lisa are not getting any younger. Will I be a good father? _So many thoughts, so many questions run through his head. It makes him tense.

The elevator dings and the doors slide open, he exits and starts to make his way down the hall when he sees someone.

"_Lisa_!" He calls out, picking up his pace, hurrying over to her and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Why are you crying?" He asks breathless, fear etched in his every feature as he watches the streams of tears cascade down her face as she cries.

She mumbles into his chest as she pulls him closer to her. He awkwardly wraps his arms around her and lets her quite down while his mind races, he can feel his heart rate rising.

"What's wrong?" He whispers into her hair.

"_Nothing_." She sniffles and his brow crinkles in confusion.

She unlatches her hand from his sleeve and brushes her hands over her face, trying to wipe the tears off before they ruin her makeup. Her eyes are still glistening but she is smiling at the same time and it utterly confuses House.

Wilson comes jogging around the corner and skids to a halt at the intense glare House sends his way but Wilson's face holds nothing but relief as he spots Lisa smiling in House's arms.

"About time you got here. Come on." Wilson tells House and motions for him to follow him.

House looks back down at Cuddy. She smiles and grabs his hand.

"Come on, let's see what you think of this," She tells him and leads him around the corner.

As they walk, Wilson asks Lisa, "You okay? I didn't expect you to react like that."

"I'm fine. Just a little shocked." She reassures him.

"Close your eyes," Cuddy tells House.

He complains, "Lisa I'm a cripple. Blind and crippled don't really go well together," but he does as she says and lets her lead him to the front doors of the conference room.

"Okay, now!" She shouts gleefully and he opens his eyes.

A chorus of "_Surprise!"_ Resounds across the room and down the halls as at least half of the staff of Princeton-Plainsboro greets the two doctors.

Wilson is the last one to shout, "Surprise!" As he beams at the look on his friends faces. Lisa is glowing and House… _Well…_ Wilson bites his lip as he watches House take in the scene in front of him.

House looks bewildered. His eyes flicker between Wilson, Cuddy and all the other smiling faces.

Hanging above the open doors to what is usually the conference room, House reads the huge banner that says, "_Congratulations Drs. Cuddy and House!_"

Today, the conference room serves as a Baby Shower and Wedding Shower reception. The normally paper and file covered tables are covered with colorfully wrapped presents of all shapes and sizes, decorated in baby blues and greens for the soon to arrive baby boys, and silver, white and lace wedding gifts for the bride and her groom.

The line of tables down the far wall are covered with delicious snacks: tiny squares of cake, half with blue booties, half with white wedding bells. The next platter has peanuts nestled into baby blue colored napkins folded to look like diapers, complete with a safety pin in front.

Mints are lying next to the nuts. The next tray has edible pacifiers made of gum drops, life savers mints and pipe cleaners. A fruit arrangement is next in the line, filled with strawberries, pineapple, watermelon, cantaloupe, apple making a colorful yet, yummy display. And there at the end of the table sits a huge bowl of green punch complete with slices of kiwi fruit floating in it.

As House gets a closer look at the conference room, as he sees the decorations, gifts, the employees of Princeton Plainsboro, the realization finally hits him that people care enough to give Lisa and him such an elaborate Baby and Wedding shower. This knowledge simply stuns him.

House can hear the rush of blood in his ears. He feels his heart pounding right before the room spins and his vision fades to black. He hears the muffled cry of Cuddy calling his name as he goes under.

The audience gasps in shock as they witness him fall and hear the soft thud of his body hitting the floor, along with the clatter of his cane as he faints.

"Oh, shit. We've killed him with kindness," the head ER nurse whispers to herself as she dashes through the crowd of people, making her way to the fainted doctor.

He's only out for a few seconds.

As House comes to, Cuddy is there, hovering over his face, a small smile lights her face as she tells him, "I think you're the one who needs bed rest for the rest of this pregnancy."

House just stares blankly at her before he orients himself. He gives off a small chuckle at her comment and tries to raise his head off the cold tiled floor. He pauses as a flair of dizziness makes him close his eyes. He can feel Cuddy's fingers on the side of his face and he opens his eyes to meet her concerned face.

He hears soft foot steps walk toward them and come to a stop at his head. He peers up and sees Wilson's face joining Cuddy's.

House glares up at him in warning. _Don't you dare tell her_.

House sits up, this time without the feeling nearly as lightheaded and hesitates only slightly when Wilson offers his hand in assistance.

"You okay?" Lisa whispers to him, knowing he hates showing weakness.

"I'm fine." House replies, grabbing his cane from Wilson.

Cuddy stares at him, willing him to tell her the truth. Wilson steps in.

"He'll be alright. He's been a little stressed lately. He's okay." Wilson can feel House's eyes boring holes into the back of his head.

House takes his attention off mentally murdering Wilson to gage Lisa's reaction. She seems to accept Wilson's reassurances but gives House a look that tells him they'll be having a long conversation later tonight.

"Go enjoy the party. We'll be back in a few minutes." Wilson tells her, silently pleading to her to let it go.

She does, but not before planting a kiss on House's cheek that makes him blush causing a few of the nurses at the shower to whistle.

The head ER nurse laughs and Wilson remembers something. Digging through his pockets, he pulls out his camera.

"Please take as many pictures as you can." He asks his partner in crime, she was the true mastermind behind the shower.

"My pleasure James." She smiles and quickly snaps a picture of him, Cuddy and House before either could stop her.

* * *

House and Wilson walk slowly to the bench at the end of the hall and sit down in silence. House is the first to speak, trying to save himself a lecture.

"I didn't take any. I just got it filled fifteen minutes ago." He says, and rests his hands on the top of his cane, before laying his head on top of them.

Wilson is silent for a few seconds before chuckling loudly, causing House to glare at him.

"You fainted. You actually fainted." Wilson's face bursts into a grin as he continues laughing.

House stands up and resigned to his fate, tries to wait patiently for Wilson to get over his giggle fit but loses interest in being nice.

Quickly swinging his cane around, House pops Wilson in the shin, effectively hushing the man up as he cradles his leg to his chest.

"_Ow_!" Wilson cries out.

"Who's laughing now?" House smirks and goes off to be with his fiancé, the mother of his unborn sons, the love of his life.

* * *

**_To be continued...._**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Are y'all still alive? I have to ask because I'm sure I've shocked you with this quick update. Haha.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

Special thanks to my friend _**Celtickiltluver**_ for all her fabulous ideas, including Fainting!House, and support, thank you!


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Walking back into the conference room, House snatches a square of cake and shoves it into his mouth.

He spots Cuddy sitting down, reaching into a pale green bag with paper sticking out of it. Her assistant is sitting to the left of her writing down whom the gift is from and what it is.

House notices the empty seat to the left of her and realizes it's for him and quickly makes his way over and sits down beside her.

Cuddy beams over at him and laughs before leaning over and wiping the icing off his lips before licking it off her finger.

He grins, but feels too over scrutinized by the crowd of people to do anything more.

Cuddy laughs in delight as she pulls out the set of soft green colored twin jumpers with little frogs on them.

House smiles despite himself as he watches Lisa's excitement at opening gifts for their children.

House just sits looking at her. The way her eyes light up in delight, the way she bites her lip as she starts unwrapping the next gift. The white flower with a blue ribbon pinned to her blouse. Finally, his eyes come to rest on the baby bump and he can't resist placing his hand there.

Cuddy looks up as she feels his soft touch and gives him a brilliant smile, and places her hand on top of his.

The moment is interrupted with a click and a flash as Wilson snaps a picture, freezing the moment in time, capturing it forever.

House groans, and pulls his hand back, "Wilson." He states in warning.

"What?" He retorts, shrugging his shoulders innocently before moving around and taking pictures of the guests and the many presents lining the table.

* * *

After thirty minutes of helping Lisa open baby gifts, House gets restless and starts wandering around. Glancing at the piles of baby clothing, diapers, toys, blankets, cloths, two high chairs, and in corner, the two cribs given by Wilson. House pauses at the two boxes and looks at the picture of the cribs before moving on down the line.

"How could two little people need so much?" A voice asks.

House turns around and spots Lisa looking at him with that knowing look.

He turns back and looks at the baskets filled with baby bottles, bibs, a diaper bag and a diaper backpack, lotions, pacifiers and baby monitors. House spots the double stroller parked in front of the table, even two car seats are nestled between the other gifts and he shakes his head, amazed.

Lisa smiles happily looking at all the gifts before moving to the refreshment table. House joins her and doesn't bother getting a plate but merely pops a few mints in, another piece of cake and grabs a cup of punch as he goes.

Lisa and he, well mainly Lisa thanks the people as they move to sit back down.

Wilson stands there and hands both Lisa and House a white bag each.

Lisa grabs her bag and tells Wilson, "I don't know how to thank you. This is amazing. I truly appreciate you putting on this shower for us."

"It was my pleasure. And I had a little help." Wilson smiles and gestures his hand to the nurses busy enjoying themselves.

Lisa carefully stands up and wraps Wilson in a big hug before planting a kiss on his cheek.

She breaks contact when she hears House clearing his throat.

She laughs, "Oh, do you want a kiss to?"

Bending down she places a hand on the back of his chair to steady herself before she gives him a passionate kiss that leaves him breathless and weak in the knees.

She pulls back and smiles at the look of ecstasy on his face.

House blinks his eyes open and grins, "Wow, woman."

"I try." She laughs.

Wilson laughs, and just shakes his head, "Come on, and open your wedding gifts from me already."

"Oh, Wilson you've already done so much, the shower and the babies' cribs..."

"I wanted to get you something for both." He says, bringing his hand up and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I finally get to be the best man for once instead of the other way around," Wilson laughs.

House snorts.

And Wilson glares at him in return before smiling at Lisa as she opens her gift first.

Pulling out the silver photo album, with a picture frame on top, Lisa marvels at its beauty. She pulls the rest of the wrapping paper completely away and sees the picture residing there.

"Oh, James," She gasps and brings her hand to her mouth as the emotions evoke from the scene in the picture overwhelm her.

"You're welcome," Wilson breathes out, happy she liked it.

"Let me see," House begs as he takes the picture album from her hands.

It was from the night House had proposed to Cuddy at the hospital fundraiser ball. He was standing in his tux, his arms wrapped around Cuddy as they danced. They were romantically staring into each other's eyes. The picture was taken from the side and House can see the glint of Lisa's engagement ring as her hand rested on his shoulder.

With a slight amused look, House looks up at Wilson, "If I remember correctly, and I do, I had to take someone home because someone got plastered that night?" House asks wondering how Wilson managed to got a picture of them together.

"Yeah, well…" Wilson stutters until the head ER nurse walks up, stands beside him and places her hand into his.

"He had a little help," She smiles and Wilson lets out a nervous laugh as his secret girlfriend reveals herself.

Cuddy seems to be delighted at this fresh bit of news and beams at the two.

Lisa smiles, "Thank you so much. This is such a beautiful gift. And I'm simply can't thank you enough for helping James arrange all of this."

"You're most welcome, Dr. Cuddy." She replies sincerely.

"Are you going to open your present Dr. House?" The cocky nurse turns her attention to him. Wilson looks eager and Cuddy can't imagine what gift Wilson has picked out for House.

"Nope. Saving it for later." House says seriously. Lisa pops him in the arm; he relents, and carefully reaches into the bag.

"Okay, okay. No need to resort to spouse abuse," House says good naturedly to Cuddy who just rolls her eyes.

House pulls out an envelope and stares at it curiously before opening it. Reading quickly, he lets out a nervous laugh, before glancing up at Wilson.

"Are you serious?" He asks in disbelief.

"One hundred percent," Wilson replies.

"Thank you." House tells him honestly.

Not being able to resist any longer, Lisa snatches the papers out of House's hand. Her mouth drops open and her eyebrows raise in astonishment before she looks over at House dazed.

"You're selling your apartment?" She asks, stunned. House merely nods his head.

"Didn't think I'd need it anymore. And we both know we can use the money." House tells her.

Cuddy just stares at him in amazement. They had talked about it but she never thought he'd let his apartment go. She knew it was hard for him to let things go. The apartment was his stable sanctuary away from work, something that had his name to it over than his office door.

"You're buying his apartment?" Lisa asks Wilson, shocked.

"Yeah. I need a new place to stay. It's time to move on." Wilson squeezes the nurse's hand and smiles brightly at her.

"Wow." She breathes, impressed with the two men.

House leans back in his chair. Quite impressed with how the day has gone. Simply grateful. The day couldn't get any better.

Wilson's cell phone rings. He looks at the caller I.D. and says rushed as he pulls the woman along with him.

"Oh, another surprise," He looks at Cuddy, "You're parents have just arrived at the airport, we're going to go pick them up right now."

Cuddy gasps in shock. She wasn't expecting her parents for another two days.

"Your mother had wanted to be here for the shower but their plane was delayed."

Wilson turns to House, "You're mom is on her way down, she should be here in time for the dinner reservations. Seven o'clock at Cuddy's favorite restaurant. Don't be late." And with that last bit of information he flips open his cell phone and briskly exits, his girlfriend waves bye as they walk away.

Cuddy turns to face House and finds the same look of shock on his face that she feels.

"He's really done it this time." House mutters.

"Indeed." Cuddy agrees.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've shocked myself once again with another update! Suprise! =) Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Later that evening, Wilson and his girlfriend, Alex, return to the hospital with Cuddy's parents.

Friendly greetings welcomed the couple and even House is on his best behavior.

The couple says their thanks and goodbyes to their guests as they leave the dual baby and wedding shower.

Tired but happy, Cuddy helps her parents, Wilson, Alex, and House load up all the baby stuff and carry it to her and Wilson's cars.

It takes two trips with each car loaded down but they've finally moved all the gifts into House's and Cuddy's living room.

"Why don't we set it into the nursery," Lisa's mother asks.

"We're having the painters come and paint it pale blue and green the day before our wedding so it'll dry and all the fumes will be out by the time we come back from our honeymoon," Lisa replies.

"Oh," Her mother smiles knowingly as Lisa says honeymoon.

"That's the last of it," House says placing the bag on the couch before plopping down, and stretching out.

"Get up, get up." Cuddy yells at him, "You've got to take a shower and get dressed. We're supposed to meet your mother in an hour!"

House groans as he rises to his feet, stripping out of his shirt as he moves down the hall to the bedroom.

Lisa just shakes her head laughing as she sees House stand in the door way and teasingly unzips his pants before closing the door before anyone else besides Cuddy sees his bare bottom.

* * *

At the restaurant, House stands at the reception desk waiting for his mother. He spots the little lady and a genuine smile immediately lights up his face as she sees him and embraces him in a tight hug.

"Hi, Greg," Blythe says sweetly before kissing her son.

"Hi, Mom," He says, as he grins and pretends to wipe the kiss off his cheek.

She ignores him and looks at the dress suit he's wearing, "My, you do look handsome tonight. Your father would be so proud of you."

House sighs, staring into his mother's eyes which were daring him to say something negating her comment.

Blythe House full of charm kept the dinner lively with her uplifting confidence and joyfulness in directing the conversation between her future grandchildren, and much to House's delight making Wilson blush by mention that he's next in line to be blessed with children.

What made the situation more uncomfortable for Wilson is the fact that Alex only smiled pleasantly in return to Blythe's comment making Wilson wonder if he shouldn't make her Mrs. James Wilson number four so soon as he gently fingers the tiny box in his trouser's pocket. He wouldn't dare purpose to Alex so soon and steal the light from his best friends' wedding but he's ready to take the next step in that relationship, he just doesn't think he's ready for children or if he'd ever be at all.

The dinner passes smoothly enough and later that night in bed, Cuddy rests in House's arms. In the security of her embrace he wants to confide in her what's been bothering him but dares not too.

"What's bothering you so much? You've been acting strange the past couple of days, too quite." Cuddy smiles gently trying to lighten his mood and she knows she succeeded when he breathes out a slow sigh.

"It's just that we're having identical twins at our age and the risk for complications, premature labor, and…" House rattles on but Cuddy puts two fingers to his mouth, effectively hushing him.

He quiets and his eyes peer into hers and she removes her fingers when she knows he'll be quite and listen to her.

"I'm worried about that too. But we're both doctors, we know what we're dealing with and we're ready, we've prepared, it's going to be okay. You've been so strong but I know you. I've known you long enough to know when something is not right, when something is bothering you."

She pauses, "What are you thinking?" She's quit for a moment and then adds, "And why is Wilson so stuck by your side more than usual? Is something going on you're not telling me about?"

House lets himself give off a small smirk but quickly sobers at Lisa's keen perception of him.

"My blood pressure has been up more than normal to the point and Wilson has started me on an anti-hypertension drug."

"How high?" Cuddy asks worried for her husband.

"Nothing past stage 1 hypertension. Meds are working fine." House brushes her off quickly and slides out of bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She inquires to his back and he gets up and paces around the bedroom.

"I didn't' want you to worry," He admits as he stops at the door frame.

"I'm always going to worry about you. Now tell me what's really got you all worked up?"

"Crap, you're really not going to let this go are you?" He rhetorically asks and leans against the door frame.

"Nope." She replies sliding out of bed herself and wrapping her arms tight around him, not quite reaching all the way around him because of their unborn children.

He lets loose of the door frame and moves to rest his chin on the top of her head, breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo, he sighs quietly glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"It's late," he says softly, "We'll talk in the morning."

She looks up at him, "You promise?"

"Yeah," he whispers and kisses her on the forehead goodnight before slipping down the hall.

Cuddy crawls into bed listening to the sound of House's footsteps making their way to his piano in the living room no doubt.

She whispers to the dark, silent room, "Goodnight to you too Greg."

Feeling a slight flutter in her stomach, she smiles to herself and whispers, "Goodnight to you too my sweet baby boys…" then she adds, "I think your daddy is just a little spooked, but he'll come around. He better."

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Sorry that it's been so long, over a year, I'm truly sorry, but I am going to finish this story. I hope my readers are still out there some where or maybe I'll pick up a few new ones.

Either way, thank you for reading! Please review!


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

_**In the morning…**_

Cuddy wakes up before the alarm clock goes off and before the morning sunshine has begun streaming through her bedroom window.

She sits up and quietly waddles to the bathroom to relieve herself. Walking out of the bedroom she hears a string of curses before she hears a clunk. She quickly makes her way to what will be the babies' nursery.

From her vantage point she quietly watches as House runs his fingers through his hair. He's sitting on the floor, pile of tools and wooden pieces and opened cardboard boxes strewn around him.

House obviously frustrated throws his hands into the air and lets out a frustrated groan. Finally catching a glimpse of his fiancé standing in the doorway with her eyebrows raised, he drops his arms to his sides.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

He makes a face, "What does it look like?"

Cuddy laughs, "Please don't tell me you've spent the entire night working on putting together a crib?"

She walks into the room and toes a piece of the crib on the floor, "You most definitely are not a carpenter my dear."

"Ha." House smirks, his foul mood breaking as he takes in the beautiful portrait of his wife-to-be parading around in front of him in nothing but one her translucent nightgowns.

Lisa smiles shyly, biting her bottom lip at the way House is looking at her.

"Come on, I'll fix you breakfast," she tells him, holding out her hand to him, helping him up.

As she turns to leave he grabs her by the arm, stopping her.

"What if I can't do this?" He asks so gently Cuddy's not sure she even hears him correctly but she answers just the same.

"I'll probably regret this, stroking your ego, but you're brilliant, you'll eventually figure out how to put a baby's crib together."

"That's not what I was talking about," House's tone is serious.

Cuddy's expression matches House's tone, "I know."

"Come here," she calls to him. He slowly walks up to her, eyes lowered, his hands automatically coming to rest upon her stomach.

She tilts his chin up so she can see his face, and whispers with all the love feels for him showing through, "Those are just daddy worries. You are going to be a wonderful daddy. You already are." She smiles as she places her hands on top of his that are resting on her stomach, the baby boys cradled under his palms.

* * *

After a good breakfast the duo split ways.

"Have fun with your mother!" House calls out to Cuddy as she and Mrs. Cuddy walk out the door.

"He does know that I can hear him right?" Mrs. Cuddy asks her daughter as they get into the car.

"Yeah." Cuddy laughs as she pulls on her seatbelt.

"I always figured you two would get together. Took the two of you long enough."

"Mom!"

"Still, I'm glad that it's finally happening, and I'll finally get grandkids!"

"Thanks, Mom. I'm glad you approve."

Cuddy's mom pulls her into a hug.

Feeling her daughter tremble in her arms, Mrs. Cuddy, alarmed asks, "What's wrong baby?"

Cuddy mumbles something into her mom's shoulder.

Her mother pushes her out and holds her at arm's length, "What's wrong?"

"I'm getting married and I don't have the perfect dress. I haven't been able find to find the perfect dress and I've always wanted it to be perfect but here I am pregnant and huge."

"Oh, honey, we'll find you the perfect dress. That's what we'll do today. We're going shopping. Now stop it with the sniffles, pull yourself together, you're a Cuddy."

Cuddy wipes at her eyes and giggles a little bit at her mother's last comment and her mother gives her a questioning look.

"Not a Cuddy for much longer." She says, and smiles, laughing at the wet tissue in her hand, "I've ruined my makeup."

"You're still beautiful, now come on. Show me where the best stores are in Jersey."

A couple of hours later and two dress shops, Cuddy stands facing herself in the mirror, a genuine smile upon her face.

"I love it. I'll take it." She smiles, cheerfully at the sales lady.

"It's perfect," Her mother agrees.

* * *

Meanwhile, House and Wilson pull into one of the local car dealerships in Princeton, New Jersey.

"I can't believe you bought her a car for your wedding gift," Wilson is astonished as he parks his car.

"I just hope she likes it," House states as he walks with Wilson into the dealership, flagging down the nearest salesman.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll love it," Wilson remarks, "Heck, I would love it."

"Hello, Dr. House, your shipment has arrived if you would please follow me," the perky salesman gestures out the doors to a line of cars, all the same model varying only in color.

"So which color do you think she'll like the best Wilson?" House asks his speechless best friend as he stares opened mouthed at the line of cars, one in red, one in black, one in a royal blue, one in a champagne color and one in white.

"They all come with leather seats, sun roof and are fully loaded, just like you requested," the young salesman pipes in.

"Wow, you've out did yourself this time House."

"Well I figured the four of us would need a new ride." House states tapping his cane rhythmically on the ground.

"Get either the black or champagne."

"I'll take the champagne," House states.

"Good choice Doctor House, if you would come this way." The salesman leads them back into the dealership where House signs all the necessary papers and is soon holding the keys to his and his fiancé's brand new car.

"You don't by any chance have one of those giant red bows do you?" House asks a gleam in his eye.

* * *

Cuddy's mom pulls into Lisa's driveway and gasps.

Cuddy looks up from fiddling with the radio to see what her mother is reacting to and her hand flies up to her mouth.

"Oh, my!" She cries as she makes her way out of the car and slams the door.

House and Wilson hears the car doors slam.

"Show time!" House calls out and they head out the door.

The excited look on Lisa's face is enough to make it all worth it.

"My wedding gift to my bride. Do you like it?" House asks once he's close enough to her to see her pleasantly surprised face.

"It's just, wow, you picked this out for me?" She asks.

"Yes, for you, and for our children."

Cuddy throws her arms up and around his neck and pulls him down into a fierce hug.

"Thank you, this is wonderful. This has been a great day. Brand new car… and I've got my wedding dress!" She squeals gleefully.

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Lisa's got her wedding dress, the family is in town… it sounds like it's time for a wedding! Thanks for reading!


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: Hello to anyone who might still be reading this story or who was hoping for an udpate. I don't know if anyone will remember this story or start it from the beginning but if you find yourself here, thanks for coming. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but I'm happy to say I will finish this story. Although my passion for House is gone, I felt this story needed an ending so I'm working on that. I took what notes I had written on this story and expanded them, it's not my best but it'll have to do, I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

Two days before the wedding is both chaotic and relaxed. Chaotic for the people hired to put on one of the biggest weddings held on the Jersey shore and relaxed for the bride and groom whose only worry is arriving safely at the rented beach condo and settling in for the night.

The new vehicle rode wonderfully as House and Cuddy made it to their home for the next week and a half. The SUV is loaded down with their clothing and the emergency labor kit Cuddy has already had prepared for a few weeks for just in case, ever since she's hit eight months in the pregnancy.

The GPS dings and announces they have arrived at their destination and House pulls into the driveway, parking the SUV between the stilts of the beach house.

Stepping out of the car, Cuddy stretches and takes in the refreshing salty ocean air. The breeze blows her hair and she feels at ease.

House slides out of the car, stretches his legs and walks over to her and gives her a sweet gentle kiss on the lips.

"Come on, let's explore," she says and he lets her drag him into the house.

"This is beautiful," she beams seeing the living area filled with wall to wall windows showing the most amazing view of the ocean. She slides open the French sliding doors and steps out onto a balcony.

"Yeah," House says softly. Cuddy turns around and sees him watching her.

"We're getting married tomorrow," she says gleefully as he wraps his arms around her before sighing in contentment, comfortable in his embrace.

A beach wedding, Lisa Cuddy's dreams were coming true. She stands wearing a strapless ivory colored dress which cuts off just above her knees, a baby blue ribbon just under her bust ties into a bow in the front. House will love it when he sees it. It has a plunging neck line, short in length but still flowing. The dress was as near perfect a summer wedding dress she could have asked for with the baby blue ribbon celebrating the baby boys she carries.

House wears a matching blue button down long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a pair of khakis pants. The small ceremony is held with only close family and friends.

Cuddy is barefoot. Her blue sandals lay beside House's brown ones as they stand holding hands in the sand surround by their family and friends.

They stand in the sand, with the waves crashing behind them and the sun slowly setting in the background, lighting the sky with brilliant shades of orange and yellow slowly darkening to pink and purple.

The gentle breeze is warm and inviting.

As soon as the words, "And now you may kiss the bride," are spoken the crowd erupts with cheers and applause as House leans down and places his lips tenderly to Cuddy's sealing his love for her with a kiss.

The kiss deepens as House's hand slides down Cuddy's back. Wilson snickers as House gropes Cuddy in front of everyone and House can feel Cuddy's smile against his mouth as they break apart.

After taking pictures, and mingling with the guests, House and Cuddy escape for a moment alone.

Cuddy sits lying with her back against House's chest. His arms are draped across her shoulders. Their feet are dangling off the pier, watching the sun set fade.

The water crashes softly against the boardwalk, the spray blows Cuddy's long black curls.

The night has descended upon them with a cloak of black velvet. The crowd is gathered inside a white satin tent and the lights streamed across the tent are shimmering.

House and Cuddy retreat back to their reception. Cuddy sits amongst her family and friends. House disappears for a few minutes before the band's music slowly fades and the people suddenly become silent.

Cuddy looks around to see what's going on. Her face breaks out into a smile as House walks in, guitar slung way low as he starts playing and walks out on stage, once he gets in the middle, he swaggers like a rocker and Cuddy giggles, watching him, and he's only got eyes for her as he begins to sing his heart out to her, not caring who was watching. The night was perfect.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Having carried the pregnancy to full term Cuddy was feeling miserable and huge. The worst part was the morning House woke up to her crying. To be honest it freaked him out a little, this wasn't her typical hormonal crying.

"What's wrong Lisa?" He asks his wife standing in their bathroom holding her hand.

"It won't go on!" She sobs. House takes a look at her hand and laughs.

"Wait here," he says softly and pads out of the bathroom. Lisa hears draws open and close before he walks back in. He stands behind her, takes her wedding band and engagement ring out of her hand and slides them onto the necklace. He gently drapes the necklace onto her chest and clasps it behind her neck. Her lips part in a soft sigh, her fingertips brushing the rings on the necklace.

"Thank you," she whispers softly. "You're welcome," he breathes into her hair and plants a kiss to her head. Her hands and feet had swelled later on in the pregnancy so House gets her a necklace for her to wear them on until after the twins are born and the edema goes away.

* * *

They're in her office and Cuddy shrieks "House!" and he cringes from the high octave and intensity of her calling his name.

He looks at her and she's grasping her abdomen and her breathing labored.

He states disbelievingly "No".

She cries out, "yes."

"No" he states adamantly.

"Yes!" She screams as another contraction hits her.

"Nooo" he whispers, "too soon."

"They're coming now! And if you don't get your ass in gear they're coming without you!" Cuddy screams.

Wilson runs out and grabs a nurse, the nurse rushes in and scoops up Cuddy in a wheeler chair and House tries to move quickly behind her but falls behind quickly.

Wilson hurriedly grabs a wheelchair and scoops up House and races down the hall after Cuddy.

By the time Cuddy worries where her husband is at during the birth of their children she hears House shout to Wilson, "Hurry! Mush!"

House yanks open the curtain with his cane, a lady shrieks.

"Sorry," House and Wilson say in together and they go to the next bed and find Cuddy yelling at House , "What took you so long?"

House gets up out of his chair, and soothingly says, "You're doing beautifully honey."

She just gives him a death glare.

* * *

Several hours later, Cuddy delivers two healthy baby boys.

"They're beautiful," Cuddy whispers tiredly as she gazes at the newborns lying on her chest.

House seems enchanted by the tiny beings and hasn't said a word until he tentatively lays his hands upon them and whispers, "Hey guys, I'm your daddy," and grins up at their mother. He leans in and kisses her.

"Who knew you could make something so precious," she teases.

The moment is broken when Wilson bursts through the door bouncing on his feet. His eyes widen as he sees his friends' children.

"Hey James," Cuddy greets him with a laugh. It seems to do the trick and Wilson snaps out of it, "Congratulations," he smiles," Uh, everyone's wondering what are their names?"

"Michael Andrew and Matthew Carter," Lisa informs him.

* * *

House arrives home late in the night, his latest case finally being solved. The front door light shines like a beacon as he slowly climbs the steps

As he walks into their bedroom he sees Cuddy starring at him from their bed.

"Thanks for leaving the light on this time," House whispers into Cuddy's ear as he lays down beside her in bed.

"I'll always leave the light on for you, I'm glad you're home," She tells him and curls up into him.

"Me too," he whispers back. A soft whimper is heard over the baby monitor on the nightstand. House and Cuddy stare each other in the eyes holding their breath until the whimper turns into a full outcry. Cuddy starts to move, but House stops her, "I've got it."

House pads quietly into the boys' nursery over to their crib. "Hey little guy," he smiles as he reaches in a picks up the blue eyed baby and cuddles him in his arms, "Shh," he says rocking him to and fro, "You're going to wake up your brother," he says and walks carefully over to the rocking chair and sits down. "Now, let me tell you a story…"

Cuddy lays in bed and smiles up at the ceiling as she hears House telling one of their sons about his case he just wrapped up.

When House comes into their bedroom an hour later and slides under the covers he finds Lisa smiling softly up at him but her face is wet. "Are you crying?" He asks carefully. She laughs in response. "What's going on?" He asks. "I just thought I'd never have this… A family with you."

"Well, you've got me and you always will." He promises.

"Goodnight Greg," she whispers.

"Sweet dreams Lisa."

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Note: It's finally finished. When I started this story I would have never known that it would be this long in length or take me such a long amount of time to write it, or that my love for the show House would end and with it my inspiration for writing Huddy. But I couldn't leave the story hanging... it's not my best work or what the storyline deserved but it's all I had to offer... But I'd like to say a HUGE THANK YOU to every single person who has ever read this story, reviewed it, put it on their alerts and favorited it, I truly appreciate it, thank you so much for sticking with it! I hope I didn't disappoint you all too much. Best wishes.**


End file.
